Awkward Bond
by Lavender Leo
Summary: At Anise's request, Jade rushes to Daath to help a dying Florian, not knowing the events about to be set in motion. AU based on the anime. Jade/older-Anise, Tear/Luke, Natalia/Guy. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Ancient Ispanian proverb: "If you recognize it, it does not belong to me." In otherwords, I don't own Tales of the Abyss. _

ooo LL ooo

Anise trudged towards her bed and fell onto it face-first. After sitting through another long, boring meeting during which she was basically ignored and nothing was accomplished, all the fifteen-year-old Fon Master Guardian really wanted to do was sleep.

Times had changed in Daath. Two years earlier, thanks to Anise and her friends, the world of Auldrant had survived both the threat of the noxious miasma and the attack by the floating city of Eldrant. When that happened, the Score, the ancient prophecy of Yulia Jue which had dictated the world's destruction, had been overturned. Now that people were discovering that they could no longer depend upon the Score for their destinies, things were growing increasingly difficult for the church. The old sermons, fonstones and Score readings were no longer relevant in a world where people determined their own futures.

Some were whispering now that that was why Acting Fon Master Tritheim had died - because he'd been a Maestro, part of the conservative faction that would tolerate no deviation from the Score. His heart must have despaired over the loss of the church as he knew it, and feared the unwritten future. He'd only been an interim replacement, a stand-in; he'd been given the honorary title because both Fon Master Ion and Grand Maestro Mohs were dead, and because the Score could no longer be used to search out the church's new leader. Tritheim's two years as Fon Master had been uneventful, a time of quiet to absorb the shock of living in a world not predestined by Yulia Jue's prophecy. Now that he was gone, however, all hell was breaking loose.

The Order of Lorelei was deep in discussion about selecting a new Fon Master. Anise had been the first to put her name in for consideration. She knew that if the church refused to change now, one of two things would happen: either it would simply become obsolete and disappear, or worse, it would have to use its military might to maintain dominance over the people, surely leading to war. Anise knew that if she was made Fon Master, she would have the authority to pull the church out of its stagnant traditions and into the future - a future in which the church would help people instead of trying to control them. However, there was a big snag in her plan, one she hadn't counted on - Florian. It was because of him that her face was now buried into her pillow, stifling a groan.

Pushing herself upright, she reached under her mattress and withdrew her journal, unlocking it with a tiny key she kept on a chain around her neck.

_Dear Diary_, she began to write,

_The Order is driving me crazy. I can't believe they're talking about making Florian the new Fon Master! Most of the Oracle Knights are all for it. They say he's as close as we can get to replacing Master Ion. I told them that just because he's his replica doesn't mean he can ever replace Ion, but the others don't see it that way. They didn't know Master Ion the way I did. Besides, even if Florian's fonons matched the original Ion's exactly, there's still a big problem - Ion was always sick, and except for Sync, his replicas were too, and they've all died. I'm afraid that if they did make Florian Fon Master, he wouldn't last long. I brought that up too, but of course no one ever listens to me… idiots. Florian is all I have left of Master Ion. Mama and Papa and I have taken him into our family, so I want to protect him just like I would them. I only hope I can._

Anise put down her pen and turned to see Florian standing in the doorway of her room. The last living replica of Fon Master Ion stared at her with a placid smile all too reminiscent of the original. She could almost forget sometimes, when she saw him in those pale green robes and that headband with its furry tufts hanging by his ears, that he wasn't the Master Ion she had cared so much for - almost. "Did I disturb you, Anise?"

She closed and locked her diary, tucking the key beneath her white Oracle Knight's vestment. "No, of course not."

The green-haired boy beamed. He held out a letter then, bearing the royal crest of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. "From Natalia," he explained, "I think you'll want to read this."

"Thanks." She took the letter and opened it, then let out a squeal. "It's a royal wedding invitation! Guy and Natalia are getting married! How romantic!" A puckish grin lit up her features. "I wonder if any single nobles will be there…"

"I thought you'd given up on marrying someone rich," Florian commented, frowning.

Anise made a face. Master Ion never would have broached that subject, let alone scold her for it as Florian was doing. Little things like that distinguished him from the Ion Anise and her friends had known. Replicas might have some common qualities, she knew, but they could end up entirely different from their originals - just look at Sync, or Luke for that matter. "That was when I thought I was going to be Fon Master," she shrugged now, feigning indifference. "But I'm pretty sure they'll never pick me as long as you're around, so what's the harm in keeping my other options open?"

Florian's shoulders sagged. "You know I can't be Fon Master. I'm weak, Anise. The few Daathic fonic artes I've tried all made me collapse, and I can't run or fight like you. I wish I could." He looked away wistfully.

"Don't be so gloomy!" Anise chided. "Master Ion couldn't run or fight either. Every little thing wore him out, but no one wanted him to stop being Fon Master because of that."

"You loved Master Ion," Florian murmured then, glancing back at her, "didn't you?"

The words stuck like pinpricks in her chest. Ion's last words echoed in her mind: _You don't have to watch over me anymore, Anise… thank you for everything, my most cherished… _"I was supposed to protect him, and I couldn't. That's all there is to it," she declared, averting her gaze. "Master Ion is gone forever. It doesn't matter now."

"If you say so." Florian's expression was dubious, but he said nothing more on the subject. "Have fun at the wedding, Anise. Who knows? Maybe you'll find a handsome prince to marry you," he added dully.

"Aren't you going?" she asked, so surprised that she ignored his gibe.

"No, I don't think I'll try. I just feel so tired. I…" The green-haired youth's knees suddenly gave way and he dropped to the floor like a limp doll.

"Florian!" Anise screamed. "Somebody help me!"

ooo LL ooo

Colonel Jade Curtiss pushed his glasses up with two fingers and stifled a yawn. He unlocked the door of his apartment in Grand Chokmah, already unlatching the hidden hooks that held together his stiff collar.

Since defeating the rogue God-Generals and parting from his motley band of young companions, there had been little excitement in Jade's life. His once-illustrious fame as the feared Necromancer had dulled into an everyday existence. Resuming his fomicry research had consumed a good deal of his time, and his military career took up the rest. Neither occupation displeased him necessarily, but not having to use his fonic artes and physical combat skills on a regular basis made him feel as though he were going soft.

Of course, that hadn't been the only change he'd noticed over the last year or so. Without his young friends around him to lighten his mood, the ever-present smile they had come to know him for had slowly shifted back into the expressionless mask of Dr. Jade Balfour. It wore away at him, this dreary sameness, with no new stimulation in his life. He was almost beginning to feel… dare he admit it to himself?… _Old_.

_My, my. What a depressing thought. Still_, he mused with some consolation, _I'll be seeing my favorite youngsters soon. That should make me feel a little less like an antique. _

Jade removed his gold-trimmed belt and gloves, folded them and put them on the shelf. He shrugged away the fitted blue coat of his uniform and hung it neatly in the closet, then stripped off the stiff-collared navy shirt beneath and did the same. It was a well-established routine, one he had down to an art after all these years. That had once been a comfort - something simple that never changed. Now, it was merely irritating. The Colonel sighed heavily and paused mid-uniform.

_Honestly, why do I feel so sluggish and unfocused lately? It's unlike me. I know I haven't been sleeping well, but… _He sank into the hall chair with his head in his hands, his fingers weaving into his long, sandy hair. Like the proverbial elephant in the room, the answer was right there at the edge of his mind, patiently waiting to be acknowledged - _Jade, you're lonely _- but he refused to see it. _Perhaps I just need a good night's rest to put me back to rights_, he convinced himself.

An insistent knock on the door, however, put a hitch in that plan.

"Coming," he called, reluctantly heading to the door.

It was a messenger boy, bowing his head respectfully. "Urgent message from Daath for you, Colonel."

"Thank you. You may go." He took the letter and opened it, recognizing the handwriting as Anise's large, looping script. Despite his lassitude, the sight of it made him smile.

Of all that had happened along the way to defeating Van Grants, befriending Anise Tatlin was the last thing Jade had expected. He still wasn't sure how the playful little Oracle Knight had managed to get under his skin. From the beginning, despite his distrust of people in general, he had liked her. As a military man, he'd felt a healthy respect for the child's sheer power and boldness - not just anyone could survive a free-fall from the Tartarus, or face a river valley full of monsters by themselves and get through without a scratch. As a traveling companion, her stubborn sweetness couldn't help but be charming. But in time, as he came to see the girl hiding behind the smile, his feelings had deepened into a warm, familial sort of affection. _An awkward sort of bond_, he'd once called it, refusing to use the term 'friendship.' He sometimes wondered if the peculiar sort of closeness they shared even had a name.

Over the last two years, they had corresponded often. He pretended to be annoyed if Peony was closeby when the notes were delivered, but Jade was always happy to receive them. Letters from Anise were, like the girl herself, full of spunk, and always made for interesting reading. This one, however, seemed to have taken a different tone.

_Dearest Colonel Jade_, he read,

_I know you're busy with your fomicry research, and I hate to be a bother, but I really wish you could come to Daath. It's Florian. He's sick, and every day he's getting weaker. The healers don't know what else to try. I'm scared. I don't want to lose him the way I lost Master Ion. I know if anyone can help, it's you. Please, will you come?_

_Hopefully yours, Anise._

Pensively, Jade re-folded the letter. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to sleep just now after all. He only hoped Noelle wouldn't mind too much if he woke her for a late-night mission on the Albiore.

ooo LL ooo

They arrived at Daath just as dawn was spilling in rose-colored streams over the horizon. Eight shining arches loomed over the city streets, converging on a single point - the topmost spire of the cathedral. Jade might have considered the place beautiful, had he not been all too aware of the politics that lay just beneath the surface of the church.

"We're here," Noelle announced softly. She touched the Albiore down on the platform and shut off the engines. "Are you awake, Colonel?"

"Yes, thank you." Jade smiled at her consideration. He'd slept briefly during their flight from Grand Chokmah, and it had been thoughtful of Noelle not to disturb him.

The two descended from the airship and were met by a kindly-looking couple in dedicants' robes, as well as two armored Oracle Knight guards. Jade nodded in recognition. "Hello, Oliver, Pamela. Thank you for coming to meet us."

"We should be the ones thanking you for coming here," Anise's mother said sweetly. "You must have had a long journey, traveling all night. Let us show you both inside, so you can rest."

"Go ahead, Noelle," Jade nodded, "I slept sufficiently during the flight, and I'd like to look in on Florian now."

"I will take you to him. Follow me." Oliver gave Jade a welcoming smile and led him into the cathedral, while Pamela led the drowsy pilot behind them towards the guest quarters. "Anise will be so glad you've come, Colonel. She's taking this really hard. I think it must remind her of Master Ion, and it's bringing up those bad memories to see Florian suffer as he did."

Jade gave an understanding nod. "What exactly happened?"

"Florian was in Anise's room three days ago, just talking with her, when he suddenly collapsed. The Order is very worried. They were hoping he might become Fon Master."

"Fon Master?" Jade echoed. He knew how much Anise had wanted to be Fon Master herself, and why.

"Yes," Anise's father affirmed. "The Seventh Fonists are worried. Their healing artes have had no effect on him. The doctors have given him medicine, too, but nothing has worked."

"Hmm." Jade pensively stroked his chin. "That is upsetting. Still, I will do what I can."

"We're just grateful you've come, even to try." Oliver paused outside a door and pushed it open a crack. "He's in here, resting."

Jade left Anise's father to enter the sickroom. Behind the door, he found a somber scene. Florian was lying on a bed, sweaty and pale. Anise was slumped over in a chair beside him, having fallen asleep during the night. Her arms were wrapped around her stuffed puppet Tokunaga like a pillow. They had obviously been left alone. _The healers must have given up hope for him, _Jade realized. He moved towards them and laid a gloved hand on Anise's bare shoulder to wake her. "Anise?"

The girl's eyelids fluttered open and saw a familiar face with crimson eyes and glasses staring down at her. "Colonel? Oh, Colonel, you're here, you're really here!" Like a pink and black blur, she flew at him, clinging to his waist like a barnacle. "I was so afraid you wouldn't make it in time!"

Jade allowed the embrace to linger for a moment, finding it oddly comforting himself. "I came as soon as I could."

Anise let him go and motioned to Florian. The boy's body lay inert. His breathing was labored. "He's not looking good."

"Neither are you," Jade pointed out, brushing her thick, wavy bangs away from her forehead. Her large brown eyes were filmed over and had dark circles beneath. "You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I'm fine," she said dismissively, "it's Florian I'm worried about. Is there anything we can do?"

"I will confer with your healers and see what's been attempted, so I don't waste time duplicating their efforts," Jade replied, indicating that he was ready to get to work. "Go and get some rest. Don't worry. I'll wake you if there's any change."

"But how can I sleep, knowing that any minute he might…" Anise's eyes filled with tears.

"Do you trust me?" Jade asked austerely.

"Y-yes."

"Then do as I ask. Go." His harshness eased somewhat as he added, "I'll do everything I can, Anise. I promise."

The Fon Master Guardian nodded, her pigtails bouncing with renewed hope. "I know you will. Thank you." Without warning, she gave him a second squeeze about the middle, then looked up at him with shining eyes. "Colonel, I - I'm really glad you're here."

He offered her a reassuring smile and asked her to send for the Seventh Fonist healers while he took readings on Florian's vital signs and fonon levels. Anise agreed and closed the door behind her, sighing deeply.

_This is all my fault_, she thought dismally, _if I hadn't been so mean to Florian - if I hadn't acted so bitter over them wanting him as Fon Master instead of me - he might not have collapsed. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Oh, Colonel, I hope you can make it right. I'm afraid of what will happen if you can't…_

ooo LL ooo

Florian's eyes blinked open. Hearing movement in the room, the boy turned his head slowly and glanced to the right. Beside the window, through which he could see the sun setting, the Colonel was deactivating a blinking, pocket-sized fonic device. As the light blue glow around it diminished, he tucked it into the jacket of his uniform.

"Colonel?" Florian whispered.

"Ah, you're awake." Jade gave him the faintest trace of a smile. "I think I'm just about finished here. Sorry if I disturbed your sleep."

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Florian asked, effectively halting Jade's move to the door. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I already know." With visible effort, the boy pushed back his sheets to reveal that one of his hands was now fading and transparent, a dull yellow glow emanating around his fingers. Jade could see the sheet straight through them. "This isn't the first time it's happened."

"Florian -" Jade began, although he wasn't sure what he was going to say. The doctor in Belkend had told Luke the bad news; he had no experience delivering it himself. In this case, however, there was no original like Asch to bind with the replica to make one strong survivor. The real Master Ion had long since died, as had his other replicas. The bitter truth was, Florian probably wouldn't survive the night.

"It's okay," the boy told him. "I'm not afraid. Wherever Master Ion is, I'll be joining him, and all the others like me. Anise loved Master Ion, so I can't think of anything that would make me happier than to be part of him."

Something tugged hard inside Jade's chest at those words. He couldn't imagine what that might be, but it was painful. "Sleep now," he murmured, not knowing what other advice to give. "I'll go and find Anise. She'll want to come and see you, now that I've finished. Rest well, Florian."

"Thank you, Colonel," Florian replied, already closing his eyes.

Jade left Florian's room in dejection, closing the door softly behind him. The Colonel pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and cursed.

_It's just as I feared. The fonons in his cells are already beginning to dissipate. I suppose I knew this was a possibility. The original Master Ion was feeble-bodied and ill, so none of his replicas ever stood much of a chance. It seems that only Sync managed to escape the weakness that at some point claimed the other replicas' lives. If only I knew how they managed to stabilize Sync, and give him the strength and energy that none of the others possessed - but that information is no longer obtainable, so making suppositions based on it is pointless. Admit it, Jade. You're out of options._

It was a horrible blow to both his pride and his feelings to lose Florian as they had lost Ion, but there was nothing more he could do. More than he dreaded Florian's fate, however, he dreaded how Anise might take it.

He hated this for her. To be barely fifteen, she'd already had more than her share of sadness in life. Anise hadn't been allowed the privilege of a normal childhood. She'd been practically a slave to Grand Maestro Mohs, a servant to pay off her family's debt in whatever devious ways his imagination could devise - and he had certainly devised something vile. He had placed Anise under orders to spy on their companions so that the God-Generals would know where and when to attack. The time in in her life that could potentially have been the happiest - the time she hadn't had to chase her parents wearily around the streets of Daath and defend them from angry lenders they couldn't repay, the time when she'd had real friends who genuinely learned to care for her - Mohs had turned that into a lie by having her report every detail to him. Even worse, he had compelled her to betray the very Fon Master she'd sworn to protect - gentle, selfless Master Ion - by holding her parents hostage. Mohs had made Ion read the Seventh Fonstone, knowing full well that the young Fon Master was already weak and that the strain would kill him. Anise had to watch as Ion's body disintegrated, knowing she was to blame, even as he spoke his last words - words of gratitude and affection for her. Then, not even given time to grieve over her friend's death, Arietta the Wild had challenged her to a duel in which Anise was forced to kill her, increasing her guilt and shame. Losing Florian now would be like losing Master Ion again in a way, and he wasn't sure she could bear it.

He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. "Anise?" He peered inside, but the girl wasn't there. Fortunately, her mother happened to be passing. "Pamela, I need to talk to Anise. Do you know where she might have gone?"

"Probably where she always goes when she's upset," her mother suggested, "the Order of Lorelei's library."

"Library?" Jade arched his eyebrows. He'd never known of Anise to be much of a reader. She didn't seem like the type who could sit still long enough. "Are you sure? I didn't know Anise was fond of books."

"Before she went off to protect Master Ion with you and your friends, she wasn't," Pamela revealed. "I'd never really paid much mind to it before now. But anytime she gets quiet and goes missing lately, that's where we find her."

"Thank you." The Colonel set off down the hall. _Anise is suddenly interested in books, and only since our journey? Odd… I'm sure there must be something she's looking for, otherwise… wait. All the journals and research of the former Fon Masters are there. Anise could be looking for… damn! Why didn't I realize it sooner?_ He increased his pace to a run, hoping he could get there before she did something foolish.

When he arrived at the vast chamber full of tomes, he called her name, overflowing with relief when she answered him. The relief was short-lived, however, when he remembered what he must say.

The pigtailed Oracle Knight was sitting at a carol with books strewn all over, her little legs crossed lotus-style in the chair as she read from one. Jade narrowed his red eyes to get a better focus at what was written on the front. _Stories and Legends of Old Auldrant. Hmm. Innocuous enough_, he judged quickly, _just a book of fairytales and fantasies. _Maybe escapism was her only goal in frequenting the library. Maybe his fears hadn't been justified after all. He relaxed and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Anise peered up at him, brown eyes wide with expectation. "You said you'd tell me when there was news. I waited and waited."

Jade nodded, closing his eyes and hanging his head as if that would protect him from the anger of her stare when he told her the truth. "Anise… I think you should go and see Florian. The sooner, the better." It was the gentlest way he knew to say it.

"Oh," she breathed, "then, you mean… I understand." When a long moment of silence followed instead of the crying he'd anticipated, Jade dared to open his eyes. Anise was silent, but visibly shaken.

"I'm sorry," he felt compelled to add, knowing it was no comfort.

"I know you did all you could, Colonel. Thank you." She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face behind them. "Could… could I just be alone for a little while?"

"Of course." The Colonel sympathetically turned and walked away. _I suppose there's nothing left to do but rest, and wait for the inevitable, _he thought sadly, heading for the guest chambers to get some long-overdue sleep.

Anise waited until his footsteps had faded, then raised her head and looked around. She stood and pulled out the green-bound journal that she'd been hiding behind her back under the puppet Tokunaga. "Forgive me, Colonel," she whispered, clutching the book to her chest and running in the opposite direction.

ooo LL ooo

_A/N: Marbles-chan, my fabulous beta, has pointed out that Jade's age during the series is 35, so two years later he would be 37. I had given him the wrong age in this chapter, so to correct the mistake, I've taken out the age out altogether. I also found a couple of other minor errors, which are now corrected. Thanks Marbles!_


	2. Chapter 2

ooo LL ooo

A piercing scream woke Jade in the middle of the night. His chest involuntarily constricted, a gut reaction to fear that no amount of training could wholly prevent. Footsteps were thumping down the corridor, bypassing his room. Instantly, his senses heightened to full alert.

The Necromancer sat straight up in bed and fumbled for his glasses. In his haste, he disregarded his uniform and raced down the dimly-lit hallway in his nightclothes.

"What's going on?" he demanded of the Oracle Knight rushing towards him.

"The would-be Fon Master, Florian," the armored guard related, "he's up and walking! But… Sergeant Anise… she's…"

The Colonel didn't wait for him to finish. _Jade, you fool! _he berated himself as he bolted straight for Florian's quarters.

The door was ominously ajar. Both his steps and his heartbeats resounded loudly in his ears as he entered the room and evaluated his surroundings. Pamela must have been the one who screamed, because she had fainted dead away into a chair. Oliver stood fanning his wife, clearly traumatized himself. Jade glanced down to find Florian kneeling in the floor over what must have been Anise's body.

"_Anise!"_ Jade rushed forward. He pushed Florian aside so he could examine her - and that was when he saw what had befallen his little friend.

His narrow jaw hung open in disbelief. The sight before his eyes was unthinkable - yet he could not bring himself to look away.

"Colonel, is she…" Anise's father couldn't even bring himself to finish the question.

Fortunately, the words brought Jade back to his senses. Shaking himself back to alertness, he put aside his utter shock long enough to drop to his knees and check her vitals. He began moving his portable fonic device over her prostrate form, taking measurements of her fonon readings. His eyebrows furrowed deeply at the results.

"Is she going to be all right?" Florian dared in a whisper.

"She's alive," Jade finally replied, though the tone of his voice had gone flat.

"Oh, thank goodness!" her father exhaled, clutching his chest in relief. Oliver turned his attention back to his wife, who was starting to come around.

Jade decided to take advantage of that distraction to question Ion's replica. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the boy's behavior just wasn't right. "What happened here, Florian?"

The green-haired boy shook his head. "I was lying there asleep when Anise snuck in. She told me everything was going to be all right. She took my hand, and then… something happened. I think she was trying to transfer some of her fonons to me, to heal me, only… something must have gone wrong."

"I suppose we should be thankful she fell unconscious when she did," Jade said charily, "otherwise you'd have all her energy and she'd be dead."

Florian made a face, as if he was going to be sick. "Colonel, I wanted to live, but not like this. I didn't know that Anise might…"

"_Die_?" Jade rejoined. His red eyes narrowed. "If she had the courage to risk it, you should at least have the courage to say it. To do less would demean her sacrifice."

"You're angry with me," Florian realized. "I swear, I didn't know what she was going to do until it was too late."

_Really? I wonder_. The Necromancer fell quiet. He suddenly found it ironic that Florian's name meant "innocent one" in Ancient Ispanian. From the readings he'd taken, it looked as though Anise had continued to stream fonons out of herself and into Florian even after she'd blacked out - but Jade knew that fonon transfers were impossible to maintain without conscious control. Given the evidence, there was only one possible conclusion: Florian had taken Anise's fonons even after she'd stopped giving them, using the same Daathic fonic arte she had been using to heal him.

Beneath his cool façade, Jade was positively sickened. It was one thing for a replica to openly fight his original for the right to live. A replica stealing fonons from a living person in order to survive, however, was an entirely different matter. _And not just any living person_, the Colonel seethed. _The one who protected him from Mohs and saved his life. The one who brought him here to Daath and made him part of her family. The one who was willing to risk her life to save him now._

The implications of this were grim. The Order of Lorelei clearly wanted Ion's replica as Fon Master. To level a charge against the boy based on such circumstantial evidence would be not only futile, but dangerous, with the Oracle Knights supporting him. Too, there was the possibility that if such a charge could be proven and Florian held accountable, his supporters might retaliate against him or Anise.

Jade wasn't concerned for himself. He had the armies of Malkuth at his back and the Emperor on his side to protect him from the wrath of the church, should he need it. But Anise had no one. Even her parents would be of no use as a safeguard; she had always taken care of them, not the other way round.

_I'll keep silent for the time being, for Anise's sake_, Jade dolefully decided, knowing that there was no viable alternative. _But that doesn't mean I have to like it._

Anise's eyelids started to flutter then. "She's coming around!" Florian said excitedly, grabbing her hand and ignoring the skeptical look Jade gave him. "Anise, are you all right?"

"_Oooh_," she groaned. She grabbed at her head as though she were dizzy. "I feel sore all over, like a pride of wild ligers has stomped all over me, and Arietta too." Her voice sounded strange in her own ears, as though it had lost its ultra-high pitch.

"You should," the Colonel scolded, hiding his scorn behind the glare of his glasses. "You've grown several inches in a matter of minutes."

"_Grown_? What…" She glanced down at herself and let out a shriek.

"Or more precisely," Jade corrected as Anise stared at her body in astonishment, "_aged_. About ten years, unless I've missed my guess."

ooo LL ooo

Jade went into the guest room that was his and shut the door, exhaling loudly. He did not want to be involved in the pandemonium that Anise's hotheaded, if altruistic, act would cause among the Oracle Knights.

The Necromancer paced restlessly, trying without success to calm himself. He knew he needed to process his thoughts and reach some kind of conclusion. Finally he sank onto the bed, and stared up at the ceiling in despair.

_Anise was trying to do the opposite of what Ion did when he saved Tear_, he reasoned out. _Ion took the seventh fonons that were damaging Tear into himself, whereas Anise was trying to give Florian some of her own seventh fonons, to replace the ones that were dispersing from his cells. In transferring part of her life force, the fonons that compose her body must have been flowing at a highly accelerated rate. That might explain the hastening of the aging process. Still, I never imagined such a thing might be possible…_

Even if he had, he would never have dared to suggest such a method, under any circumstances. Thanks to Luke and Master Ion, Jade had learned to genuinely care for replicas as individual people, but not at the expense of the living. He understood now what he hadn't at one time - the meaning of death. Had he so much as guessed what Anise had up her sleeve, he never would have left her alone to take that risk, but it was too late to undo what had happened.

_My own misjudgment is responsible for this. I knew how worried Anise was when she sent for me. I should have known that she would try to find a way to save Florian on her own if I couldn't, even if the way was dangerous, possibly suicidal_.

But that wasn't what plagued Jade the most. To his shame, he couldn't get her out of his head.

He kept seeing it, as though it were seared into his brain - the young woman on the floor with Anise's pretty face, her pink dress and white tights tattered in places where instant changes to her body had ripped them to make room. The sight of her like that had been both beautiful and heartbreaking. Jade was mortified that at such a horrible moment, when he'd almost lost his friend for good, that his thoughts could have turned to desire. He could only hope that in all the excitement, no one had noticed that his gaze lingered just a little too long. That would only deepen his disgrace.

Jade turned onto his side and pulled the blanket over his body, deep in thought. Memories floated through his troubled mind. He saw Anise with her wide grin, backing up and running in reverse so he could whisper in her ear. He heard her ask him if Spinoza could be trusted, relying on his opinion when she was clearly full of doubt. He felt her presence always hovering closeby, always choosing the seat next to him, always walking alongside him. He saw her rest her chin on her palms and smile up at him in the bar at Chesedonia, as if there was nowhere in the world she would rather be.

Then he recalled how he'd felt when he saw her slumped over Florian's sickbed: the sudden, uncharacteristic burst of tenderness at seeing the girl again; the happy warmth that had encircled him when she locked him in that grateful hug; the worry when he'd seen the circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Finally, he recalled the scream in the night, and the fear that had overtaken him. Jade had always thought of himself as a terribly cold person, but when it came to Anise, it seemed his emotions were very much alive and well.

But as quickly as the realization struck him, he shot it back down. _No. The situation is complicated enough as it is. I couldn't protect Anise from herself, and she paid the price for my failure with Florian. The very least I can do now is to protect her from me. It's better this way, even if she doesn't understand... _

He continued to lay there and rebuke himself until he gave in to an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

ooo LL ooo

Anise glanced over her shoulder at her reflection in the mirror. It still unnerved her to see not a dinky little teenager, but a fully-grown young woman in her mid-twenties staring back. She was still short; that apparently would never change. Her visage was also much the same: large brown eyes, tiny button nose, pouty little smile. But the rest of her… that was another story.

To accommodate her new curves, which were more than generous, her mother had had to modify her uniform quite a bit. That included a new off-shouldered dress and several adjustments to her white vestment. The dress was considerably longer than her old one, a pastel shade of purple instead of pink. In place of her girlish tights and shoes which no longer fit, she now had dark purple leggings beneath her dress to sheath her full thighs, and a set of mid-calf white boots with flat heels that helped to keep her from toppling over. _And to think, I used to actually envy those melons on Tear's chest, _she thought glumly with a downward glance. Her own were noticeably larger, as were her hips, and she now realized that with both came a great deal of discomfort and awkwardness of movement.

"Do I look as weird as I think?" she murmured aloud, adjusting to her new voice as well. It was still fairly high-pitched, but softer in tone.

"You look beautiful," her mother said then, coming up behind her and placing her hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "I'm sure any of the Oracle Knights would say the same."

"No, I'm pretty sure they all think I'm crazy, Mama." _And practically an old maid overnight_, she added silently, feeling more than a little depressed.

Anise sighed, twisting a lock of her hair uncertainly. She used her hands in her hair to emulate the look of pigtails over her ears, then made a face. No use trying that style now; she was plainly too old to pull it off. She tried a ponytail like Legretta's, rejecting that idea at once, and there was no question of trying to manage her thick, curly, stubborn locks into a braid. _Down then_, she finally decided, shaking her dark tresses loose down her back.

"But it worked!" Pamela justified. "Besides, what you did saved the one they want to be Fon Master, and you risked your own life to do it. How can they question you?"

Anise shook her head. Her mother was caring, but her simple mind could not comprehend the complexities of her daughter's life. It was her and her husband's blind belief in the Score that had forced Anise to grow up before her time in another way, long before this. Anise knew in her heart that her parents would always be like children, unable to watch over her or even themselves.

_Maybe Papa and Mama's money problems weren't the only reason I was so desperate to get married_, she pondered anew. _Maybe I was hoping that instead of always taking care of everyone else, I'd finally have someone to take care of me._ A face unintentionally flashed through her mind along with that thought - a pale, angular face beneath a long, straight, sandy mane - a face that had looked all too upset earlier, and rightfully so.

Anise hurriedly dismissed the notion, hoping her mother didn't see her blush with embarrassment. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss the reason there were so many little hearts drawn around a certain Malkuth officer's name in her secret journal. _Besides, I saw how fast he got gone once he saw I was going to pull through. He's obviously not happy with me right now. Not that I can blame him. _

Despite her inner turmoil, Anise hugged Pamela close. "Don't worry, Mama. I'll take care of everything. I always do, don't I?"

ooo LL ooo

Anise was glad of one thing - that Tear was already in Baticul with Luke, getting ready for Guy and Natalia's wedding later that week. The beautiful Lorelei Warrior wouldn't have to defend her singlehandedly in the upcoming meeting. Anise had messed up, it was true, or she'd be dead - but she might have just as easily killed Florian, now that she thought about it. Since he'd been at death's door anyway, she had taken that chance, but she didn't think the other Oracle Knights would be likely to let that slide - especially when she knew they had every intention of making him Fon Master.

Nervous beyond words, Anise paced in the hall outside the meeting chamber of Order Headquarters until the last possible minute. When she thought she could delay it no more, she went inside and darted to the closest available chair around the long table, sinking down in the seat as if that would keep her from being noticed.

"Anise," a familiar voice said as someone sat in the chair beside her. She glanced around anxiously to find that it was Florian. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she fibbed. She was physically still a bit woozy from the transformation, and inside she was a ball of nerves. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I should be," he murmured guiltily. "Anise, where have you been? I've wanted to talk to you; there are so many things I need to say -"

"I hereby call this meeting to order," announced an older member of the Order of Lorelei, a stately grey-haired woman named Elena. She was the Order's librarian, responsible for keeping the vast shelves of tomes at Daath in order, and she had remained faithful to the Order's principles when Mohs and the others had abandoned them to act solely based on the Score. She was strict, but highly respected, and now that Fon Master Tritheim was gone, she was looked to as an unspoken sort of leader. "As you all know, we must select a new Fon Master from among us. And, as most of you know, recent events have arisen concerning two of our possible candidates - Florian, and Anise Tatlin. For those of you who do not know, Anise attempted to revive the ailing Florian by giving him her own fonons. She was successful, but… with a price."

Murmurs and whispers erupted around the table. Anise sunk even lower into the chair, wishing she could sink right on through the floor underneath.

"As noble as her actions seem to have been, we must look at the fact that a grave offense has occurred. It is against our code to use fonons on another Order member, except in the established modes of healing, all of which had already been attempted by experienced healers on Florian. The protocols for punishment of such an offense are -"

The door opened again, and Anise sucked in a sharp breath. _Jade! I mean - the Colonel! What is he doing here?_

Apparently, Elena wanted to know the same thing. "Colonel Curtiss, were you unaware that a closed meeting was in progress, one to which you were not invited?"

He eased the door shut behind him. "Forgive the interruption. I was only recently made aware that this meeting was taking place, and of its purpose. I've come to offer testimonial evidence concerning Florian's illness and recovery."

Anise sat up straight. _He hasn't even looked at me_, she thought, biting her lip. _He probably hates me for going behind his back and trying to heal Florian myself without telling him. That has to be why he hasn't come anywhere near me since that night - I can't think of any other reason. Booo! This just keeps getting worse and worse!_

Elena considered for a moment. "I suppose your perspective may have some bearing on our discussion. Please be seated."

Jade nodded and took the chair at the end of the table, looking directly at Elena.

"As I was saying," Elena continued, "the protocols of punishment for such an offense are dire - but they are also at the discretion of the current Fon Master. As there is no such person in being at this hearing, Anise's guilt or innocence will have to be weighed at another time."

Anise breathed a sigh of relief. She dared a peripheral glance down at Jade, but his expression had not changed. He sat straight-backed with his hands clasped before him, his face an unreadable mask, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his spectacles.

"Now, to the next order of business. To gain an accurate assessment of what actually occurred, we will hear from those involved. Anise, you will speak first, followed by Florian, and then you may speak, Colonel. Please stand and give your account of events, Miss Tatlin."

_I have to stand up, too? _Anise thought in alarm, hoping she didn't topple over. Using the table, she gripped the edge and stood uncertainly. It didn't help that the whispers broke out again as she got up, and everyone got an eyeful of her new, more mature self. Bracing herself, she began, discomfited even more by the fact that it sounded like her words were being narrated by a stranger.

"Well… I guess you all know about Master Ion, and what Mohs - the Grand Maestro, I mean - made me do. I feel like Master Ion's death was my fault. I've never forgiven myself for it. And even in dying, Master Ion was so giving. I never forgot that - that at the end, he would sacrifice everything for a friend. When I came back to Daath, I spent a lot of time in the library, reading Master Ion's journal. It made me feel closer to him somehow.

"Then, when Florian got sick, I got scared. I started thinking that it was going to be like what had happened with Master Ion - that I couldn't protect him - that I was going to have to watch him die, too. I sent for the Colonel, because he knows more about replicas than anyone, but even then I was afraid to hope. And then… I was reading Master Ion's journal again when I found something I hadn't seen before: notes about a rare Daathic fonic arte, the one he'd used to heal Tear. I wasn't sure what it would do to me, but I would have done anything to save Florian. That's why when the Colonel came and told me there was nothing more he could do… I had to try."

She sat down, feeling as though a cold bucket of water had been splashed over her. Florian grasped her hand again and gave her a warm smile, then he stood beside her.

"I shouldn't be standing here right now, addressing you all," Florian began gently. "I have Anise to thank for that. All I know is, I was laying in that room dying and she risked everything to save me. I hope that whatever you decide, you'll remember that she deserves your praise for that, not your judgment." There seemed to be some contention among the murmurers, but the tension in the room palpably lightened.

Finally Jade stood commandingly at the far end of the table and pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose. A hush fell as they all strained to hear the Necromancer's account.

"I came to Daath three days ago at Anise's request. As the creator of fomicry, she believed I could succeed where the fonic healers had failed, in saving the life of Florian. Indeed, I believed it myself. But none of my techniques worked. I was aware that there was some chance of failure, because replicas are almost inevitably weaker than their originals, and the original Fon Master Ion was very frail to begin with. Only the replica of Ion known as the Sync the Tempest had any real strength, and that was an anomaly that I still cannot explain. It is possible that Dist the Reaper tampered with Sync's fonon structure to give him his strength and swiftness. I confess, I have not found a way to duplicate the process without harming the replica, and I will not lower my scruples to that level simply to obtain results.

"Based on my calculations, Florian had less than twenty-four hours to survive when I informed Anise of that fact. I was not aware that she had been reading Fon Master Ion's journals, or I would have taken greater care to ensure her safety. I say _her _safety because it has been mentioned that what Anise did could have taken Florian's life, and that seems to be the reason some of you want to see her punished. I assure you, I do _not _agree with her actions; she should have consulted me before taking any such measures. But the fact is, she could have done Florian no harm. As I said, I fully expected him to die within a matter of hours. Wrong or right, her rash decision _is _responsible for saving his life - something that even I had failed to do."

Anise could barely breathe. He had said he didn't agree with her actions and seemed almost cross - but he'd also admitted that he couldn't save Florian and she had. What was Jade doing exactly? She couldn't figure it out. Then again, the fact that her heart was flying to the point that she was getting dizzy may have been why her head wasn't working so well.

"Thank you for your testimonies," Elena said then. "They will be recorded in the annals. You may go, Colonel Curtiss."

Without another word, Jade stood and abruptly left the room. He didn't look back. Anise stared down at the table, crushed. His eyes hadn't glanced her way even once.

"Finally, to the issue of Fon Master," Elena said resignedly. "We have debated, and I believe the time has come to make a decision. Will the candidates please leave at this time so we may confer?"

She didn't need to tell Anise twice. She was the first out, followed by Florian, then the other candidates, two younger boys by the names of Brax and Michael, and an older Maestro named Toruthen who had the seventh fonon affinity. The two kids sneered at Anise, and she couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at them. She only wished that weapons were allowed in the meetings, so she could have brought Tokunaga along to kick their butts for having the gall to mock her.

She tried to figure out which direction Jade had gone, but Florian grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the others. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"_No, I'm not all right_!" she cried, unable to hold in her feelings any longer. "For once in my life I had a chance to do the right thing all by myself, but when I did it, everyone got mad!"

"Everyone…You mean the Order?"

"Them too," Anise pouted, trying to fold her arms across her chest and finding the effort taxing. She didn't think Jade had come to the meeting just to condemn her - it had sounded like he was speaking in her defense - but he seemed furious with her, just the same. "Now I know why they have that old saying: 'no good deed goes unpunished.'"

Florian gave a sad smile. "For what it's worth, it meant the world to me, Anise."

She softened, and gave him an awkward hug - awkward because she wasn't quite used to herself, and was afraid those _things _on her chest might just suffocate him. "Come and find me when they've announced the Fon Master, okay?"

"You're not going to wait here?" He seemed disappointed.

"Oh, come on, Florian! They were ready to crucify me in there. It's not like they're going to pick _me_. I just want to know if it's one of those two idiots over there, so I can get a good head-start out of Daath before things get ugly."

"I can't blame you for that," he tried to laugh. "Anise, I -"

"What?" She was already turning to go find Jade.

Ion's replica looked away. "Nothing. I'll see you later."

Anise nodded, then set off down the hall. _Where would he have gone? Back to his room, to pack? Outside, to brood? Or… what if he's already packed and Noelle's getting the Albiore ready to fly? _She picked up the pace as much as she dared, hoping she could find him in time.

Happily, he hadn't gone too far at all. He was standing on a balcony overlooking the city, his long sandy hair blowing softly in the wind. Anise's heart stirred. What could she say to make him understand? She hadn't meant to wound his pride. She truly had hoped he could help, and she hadn't acted on her own initiative until she was certain he couldn't. Would he honestly stay angry with her over that?

"Colonel?" she began shyly, coming up just behind him. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Seeing as neither of us is suffering from laryngitis, I don't think that'll be a problem," he joked evenly, not turning around.

Anise smiled weakly. At least his dry sense of humor was intact - that had to be a good sign.

"Why aren't you with Florian? I would have thought you'd want to be at his side when he's declared Fon Master. Or are you still bitter that they haven't chosen you?"

_Straight to the point - that's Jade, all right_, she thought. "I am, but it doesn't do me any good to be. I think they had their minds made up the first time they laid eyes on Florian," she said honestly. "I know in Chesedonia, I told you I wanted to be the first female Fon Master, and to reform the Oracle Knights. But I think I'm the only one who _wants _them to change, and almost the only one who even sees the need for it."

Jade scoffed. "You're fighting a system of traditions that's thousands of years old. No one said it would be easy."

"I know. But back then, I at least thought it would be _possible_. Now, I'm not so sure." Anise bit her lip. "I hate giving up, because I wanted to make those things happen, and because… I wanted you to be proud of me."

Jade's head tilted a little, though he still did not turn. "I was proud of you _then_, Anise. That hasn't changed."

"Then why are you acting this way?" she cried. "Why have you been avoiding me since it happened? Are you mad at me? Do you just hate me? What?"

Jade drew his head down against his chest, adjusting his glasses. "Of course I don't hate you. Why would I have come all this way in the middle of the night to try to help you, if I hated you? Why would I have rushed to that meeting to speak in your defense if I hated you?"

"Then tell me what's wrong," Anise pleaded. "Won't you even turn around and _look _at me?"

"I can't… _look _at you right now." The Colonel gave a deep sigh. "Please don't ask that of me."

"But… but you said you didn't hate me! You… said…" Tears started spilling down her cheeks. Without warning, all the anger and fear and hurt inside her rose to the boiling point. Her hands clenched into fists as a lifetime of pain exploded to the surface. Unable to take it another minute, she turned and fled down the hall, sobbing.

Though every nerve in his body screamed at him to turn around and comfort her, he let her go. Jade knew that even if he tried to explain, she wouldn't understand his reasons for avoiding her. He could only hope that one day, maybe, she would forgive him for being a coward - for running away when she needed him the most, because he wasn't strong enough to stay.

"_Damn_!" He slammed his palms down on the railing, feeling the aftershocks pulsing painfully through his arms - but they were nothing, compared to the stabbing ache in his heart.

ooo LL ooo

Noelle glanced back at the Colonel, who had strapped himself into the middle seat of the Albiore and was staring forlornly out the window. Except for asking the pilot if she was ready to leave an hour earlier, he hadn't spoken. She was about to reach for the controls to start the flight, but her fingers paused, as if unwilling.

"Is everything all right?" Jade asked after a moment, giving her a blank look.

"I feel like I should be asking you that," the blond pilot dared. "We don't have to leave just yet."

He returned to gazing out the window. "I should be getting back to my research. Apparently, there's much about replicas that I have yet to learn. I don't want to waste any more time."

"What about Guy and Natalia's wedding?" she asked pointedly. "I have to return to Malkuth to pick up the Emperor. He's expecting you to come too. Besides, won't your friends want you there?"

Jade cursed under his breath. _The wedding. _He'd forgotten. "Of course. The timing merely slipped my mind. The experiments I need to conduct can wait until we return from Kimlasca."

"All right, then. Let's go." Heaving a sigh, Noelle flicked on the engines and began liftoff. It was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Anise raced down the hall, half blinded by her tears. _Colonel, why? Why won't you look at me? Are you really so angry that you can't even stand the sight of me?_

It didn't make any sense. Even after she'd betrayed Ion, Jade had looked at her, knowing she'd done it to save her parents' lives. Anise couldn't understand why this was any different. Hadn't she only done what she had to do, to save someone she considered part of her family? What part of her actions could be that unforgivable? Had she really become so detestable in his eyes that he couldn't even regard her with the smallest glance?

She was nearly to the door of her room when the unmistakable scream of jet engines leaked through the walls. Anise caught her breath. _It can't be! He wouldn't! Not like this… _

The Fon Master Guardian sprinted anxiously to the nearest window. What she saw made her heart lurch. On the ground below, the Albiore was preparing for takeoff.

"No!" she cried, pressing her palms desperately against the glass. "Stop! Colonel, please, don't go!"

But of course, neither he nor Noelle could hear her. The airship hovered over the platform for a moment, then zipped across the darkening sky, carrying Jade away with it.

Anise shook her head slowly back and forth in disbelief. Her lower lip trembled. "Colonel… no..." For a long moment she stood there, staring out the window as if she could will him back again. But the last rays of daylight faded, and Anise knew he was really and truly gone.

ooo LL ooo

"Anise. Anise, wake up."

"_Mmph_…" Anise groaned, squinting her eyes shut against the light. Her head was thrumming with pain from crying, and her chest ached. When she opened her eyes, a green-eyed, green-haired boy was leaning over her, smiling. "Master Ion?"

The corners of his smile drooped. "No, Anise. It's me, Florian."

"Oh. I guess I was dreaming," she murmured, cradling Tokunaga against her. The puppeteer winced as she sat up. It wasn't only her heart that was hurting. Her whole body felt sore and weak, as though she hadn't slept at all.

"I promised I would come and find you." Florian sat beside her on the bed and held out a staff with a golden tuning fork as its crest. He turned it in his hands, admiring its gleam, and its weight. "It's strange. I never thought it would be so heavy."

_Fon Master Florian_, she realized dully. _So, Ion's replica has taken his place as Fon Master after all. I never stood a chance. _

"That's great, Florian," she said, unable to keep her voice from sounding as hollow as she felt. "I mean, _Master _Florian. Congratulations."

Florian turned to face her, his expression sober. "I know you're unhappy about all this, but… I hope, in time, you can believe that it's all for the best. I think things must have happened this way for a reason. That they were _meant _to be."

Despite her exhaustion, Anise's eyes blinked hard in disbelief. The boy's offhand remark had taken her by surprise. _Surely he didn't mean that like it sounded - as though the bad things that happened to me are 'all for the best,' or that they were somehow 'meant to be!' But… is there any other way he could have meant it? _

"I don't know if I believe that anything is 'meant' to be, Florian," she said carefully. "Especially now that the Score is gone."

"The world may be following a path different from the Score, but that doesn't mean Auldrant doesn't have a destiny," Florian stated fervently, "that _we _don't have a destiny."

Anise flinched at those words. They sounded too much like something Mohs would have said.

"As soon as I knew, I wanted to come straight and tell you," the Fon Master continued, smiling. "The council dropped all charges against you, so you don't have to worry about that anymore. I've taken care of everything, Anise - except for one thing. There's something I want to give you. I've wanted to for a long time. I was just waiting for the right moment."

"A present? _Now_?" She shook her head. "Florian, I really don't think this is a good time."

"It's the perfect time," he insisted, "for this." And without warning, the green-haired youth leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Inwardly, Anise cringed. She had imagined her first kiss many times, but never had it been like this - awkward, forced, and uncomfortable. It took every ounce of her restraint not to smack his cheek in indignance. She settled for pushing him back by the shoulders, and turning her face away. "Florian, what do you think you're _doing?" _

"I'm sorry," he murmured, seeing her dismay. "I'm just so happy about the announcement, and… I _wanted_…"

"_You're _so happy? _You _wanted?" The Fon Master Guardian scoffed. She hastily stood, keeping Tokunaga close. "Is that all you can think about? What _you _want? Are you really that selfish?"

Florian frowned. "You think I'm being selfish?"

"Aren't you?" Anise challenged. "You knew how much I wanted to be Fon Master! It was _my _dream, too, remember? _My _dream, and I gave it up, because saving you was more important than anything else. Mama and Papa and I took you in as part of our family, and I would have done anything to protect you. Even if it meant _dying_, I wouldn't have regretted it, because I saw you as my brother, and I thought you were my friend! But… now, I…"

The Fon Master lowered his head. "I see. Is that what you want, then, Anise? To take it back and have me die?"

"No!" she cried. "Of course not! How could you even think that? I would never, ever think something so awful! But is it asking too much for you to think about what I want, or what I'm feeling? I mean, I lost _everything _for you! And not once have you even said you're sorry for what happened to me! I saved your life, and I almost died doing it, but I don't know if you even _care_!"

The green-haired boy rolled his eyes, dropping his air of meekness like an unwanted cloak. The change in his demeanor was so abrupt, it was almost alarming. It was like he had suddenly turned into Sync. "You tell me _I_ don't care. But what about you, Anise? All my life, all you've ever talked about is _your _big ambitions - being Fon Master, marrying some rich noble. You were the strong one, and I had to trail after you like a weakling - like a _burden_! Do you think I wanted to hear about your big plans time after time, knowing I would mean nothing to you once they happened? Knowing I would have no purpose in life after that, except to be taken care of and _pitied_? You were the heartless one, Anise, always leaving me to walk behind you in your shadow until now. So don't try to teach me how to _care_. You haven't learned how yourself!"

The dark-haired young woman gasped. He couldn't have hurt her more if he'd smacked her across the face. "How can you stand there and accuse me of not caring, after what I did for you? How can you be so cruel? Ion would never -"

"_I'm not Ion_!" Florian shouted then, clenching his fists. "Don't tell me you don't know the difference! You compared me to him often enough! You loved Ion so much you would have been happy to go on being _his _Guardian, but you've never felt that way about me, have you? _I was never good enough_!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Florian… if you don't believe I care, then why do you think I saved you?"

He scoffed. "Don't lie to yourself, Anise. You did it for him, not for me. For his memory, or to make up for the fact that you betrayed him, but not for me."

"You're wrong!" she cried, shaking her head. "I really _was _your friend, Florian. I really _did _care, and that's the only reason I did it! But it doesn't matter how much I care, because apparently nothing is enough for you!" Anise grabbed her satchel from beside the bed, shoved her diary and Ion's green journal into it, and stormed out of her room, slinging Tokunaga onto her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" the new Fon Master demanded, coming up behind her.

She spun on her heel, her infuriated look almost daring him to stop her. "I'm leaving Daath. That's all you need to know."

Florian shook his head. "You're a Fon Master Guardian, Anise. Like it or not, you can't leave without my permission."

"Oh, yes I can," Anise was quick to inform him. Halting in midstep, she stripped off her white Guardian's vestment and threw it on the ground. She put Tokunaga back onto her shoulders and turned to look him in the eye one last time. "I, Sergeant Anise Tatlin, Oracle Knights Fon Master Guardian, officially _quit_."

ooo LL ooo

Jade leaned in the doorway of Peony's private chambers. His jovial best friend was sitting in the floor as he often did, playing with his pet rappigs. It never ceased to amaze Jade that, despite his disappointments in life, the young Emperor could remain so happy and carefree.

"Your Majesty," he said, alerting Peony to his presence.

"Jade!" the handsome blond Emperor grinned, looking up. "Welcome back."

"Was there a particular reason you had me summoned here the moment I got off the Albiore?" Jade asked, folding his arms. "If I'm going to the wedding with you, I need time to go home and pack."

"Not to worry. That's already taken care of," Peony assured him, standing.

Jade blanched. "You went to my apartment and got into my things?"

The Emperor laughed out loud as he approached his exasperated friend. "Of course not! What would be the point? That uniform almost never leaves your body, and when it does, you have absolutely no sense of fashion. That's why I've seen to it that you have some new clothes, ones that won't embarrass _me _or make me laugh too hard at _you_. They've already been packed and sent to the Albiore along with my personal luggage."

"Splendid," Jade grumbled.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Peony said without missing a beat. "Now, tell me all about Daath. The Emperor of Malkuth needs to know what's going on outside his empire as well as inside."

Jade sighed. He dreaded this more than he dreaded seeing what clothes Peony expected him to wear. "It seems Daath has a new Fon Master."

"Excellent!" the Emperor beamed. "Little Anise finally got her wish, eh? Remind me to send a letter congratulating her, and some sort of gift. Does she like flowers? Fruit? Jewelry?"

"No," Jade tried to interrupt, seeing Peony had misunderstood, "Anise isn't -"

"Yeah, I suppose all the usual gifts are overdone. I'll have to think of something better." Peony brightened. "Perhaps I'll get her a rappig! Her own cute little _Jade_." He reached down for the rotund pink animal and nuzzled its nose. He knew it irked his friend that he'd named it after him. That was half the fun.

"What I meant was," Jade acerbically pointed out while he had an opening, "she isn't Fon Master. The Order of Lorelei chose Florian instead."

"Florian?" It took a moment for Peony's face to register recognition. "Oh, right, the Fon Master Ion replica. Hmm. That _is _unexpected. I suppose I'll meet with him soon and see what his plans are for the church. It'll be interesting to see what the boy has in mind for the future."

"Indeed," was Jade's enigmatic reply.

Peony finally picked up on Jade's signals. He was one of the few who could, and only because he and Jade had grown up together. "Something's wrong," the Emperor perceived. "Is Anise all right?"

There was a long pause, during which Jade looked away. "I don't know."

Peony gazed at his childhood friend thoughtfully. He knew he'd get no answers from Jade, no matter how many pertinent questions he asked; the man was as guarded as a steel fortress. He also knew that something was troubling Jade more deeply than anything had in a long time.

"Do you have a gift for the happy couple yet?" he tried instead, changing the subject. When the Colonel absently shook his head, the Emperor scoffed. "Jade, that won't do! You can't go to a friend's wedding empty-handed. Off to the marketplace with you. Just be back here by nightfall. It's a long flight to Baticul, and you'll want some rest before we go."

Once Jade was gone, Peony called for one of his servants. "For some reason, I'm feeling a little nervous about such a long flight over the ocean," he said lightly. "Would you do me a huge favor and send for Noelle? I'm sure if she explains the way the Albiore works to me again, it'll ease my mind."

The servant raised an eyebrow. "Your Highness _has _traveled on the Albiore before -" A sharp glance from the Emperor halted the question. "But it _has _been quite some time since then. I will have Noelle sent here at once."

The Emperor nodded. "Thanks, man. I feel better already."

_And when she gets here_, Peony thought with a shrewdness that his steady smile concealed, _we'll get to the bottom of what's really going on in Daath_.

ooo LL ooo

Ginji was tightening a valve on Albiore IV, a last-minute tune-up before the flight to Baticul. His sister would be piloting the Emperor and his party to Kimlasca in the morning, a day before the wedding, while he would shuttle the few remaining nobles who hadn't sailed ahead of time for the ceremony. The pale-haired young man patted the shiny, beetle-black hull appreciatively. It wasn't exactly the same as the Albiore III had been, but the engineers and builders had done their best to remake the craft that he and Asch had crashed on Eldrant.

He was just about to lock up and turn in for the night when he heard a noise in the hangar. Ginji whirled round on his heel, finding a short, cloaked figure standing before him. Not the stoutest-hearted among the Malkuth military, preferring flying free to combat, Noelle's brother took a step backwards. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt anybody. I just need a ride." The hood of the cloak came down, revealing the slightly familiar face of a young woman with curly black hair. "Please. Will you help me?"

ooo LL ooo

The Albiore soared over the water toward Baticul, the City of Light. Within minutes they were descending towards the castle, its white towers sparkling in the clear morning sun.

"Preparing to land, Your Highness," Noelle announced. The striking blond Emperor of Malkuth nodded, petting one of the two rappigs on his lap.

Jade sighed. His scarlet eyes peered out the window at the multitude amassing in the city streets.

"Who are you looking for, Jade?" Peony asked slyly.

The Colonel pressed his glasses back with a fingertip. "The crowd gathered for the celebration is enormous. I'm curious about the city infrastructure's capacity to contain so many safely at one time."

The Emperor ignored Jade's blasé reply. "I think he was looking for a certain young Oracle Knight he went rushing off to help a few days ago. What do you think, Nephry?" He rubbed the rappig's head with a chuckle.

"_Hmph_." Jade folded his arms and did his best to look cross. Peony had always known him too well.

When they landed and stepped onto the platform, they were met by Guy, Natalia, Tear, Luke, Duke and Duchess vonFabre and King Ingobert the Sixth. Even Mieu was there, floating beside Luke in the Sorceror's Ring. They had come to greet them, along with the honor guard. Peony exchanged formalities with the King and the vonFabres, while the others traded hugs and smiles.

"Congratulations, Guy, Natalia," Jade said sincerely, hands clasped formally behind his back. "I'm sure you'll be very happy together. So, Tear, when are we to hear wedding bells for you and Luke - or are you still '_not like that_?'"

The group laughed, remembering the couple's shyness and how they had hidden their feelings for so long, especially Tear. Their relationship hadn't been official until two years after the journey, when Lorelei had returned Luke to them alive.

"We wanted to wait until we could all be together," Luke explained, snaking a hand around Tear's waist.

Natalia nodded, squeezing Guy's hand. Amazingly, he didn't flinch or run away. It seemed she really had cured him of his phobia. "I was being pressured to marry by Father's advisors, or we would have waited ourselves," she apologized. "We hate that Anise couldn't be here, but it can't be helped."

Regret tied a bitter knot in Jade's stomach at the mention of her name. He couldn't help but wonder how little they really knew about what was going on in Daath.

"We didn't know until a few days ago," Tear explained in her soft voice, "but it seems Florian has been ill. She's afraid to leave him."

"We weren't sure if you would come or not," Luke admitted. "We thought you might be on your way to Daath, to help."

Jade shook his head slowly, the twinge in his stomach tightening its grip. "I've already returned from Daath. Florian has miraculously recovered. He's just been elected Fon Master by the Oracle Knights and the Order of Lorelei."

His friends glanced at each other in amazement. "Oh," Guy finally ventured. "Then… they didn't make Anise the new Fon Master, after all?"

"She must be disappointed," Natalia murmured, saying what Guy wouldn't. "That's almost all she talked about in her letters - well, that and how much she missed all of us - especially you, Colonel."

There was an awkward pause. Jade adjusted his glasses, hoping the deep hurt surging through him hadn't reached his eyes. Fortunately, he was saved by duty. Peony came for him, and the group went inside.

ooo LL ooo

No expense had been spared in seeing to it that Gailardia and Natalia had the grandest wedding Kimlasca-Lanvaldear had ever seen. The ceremony went off without a hitch, and the reception was in full swing.

Close friends and honored visitors were gathered outside on the extensive castle veranda. A veritable feast had been laid out on a succession of tables, and nobles danced gaily in their finery. Laughter, music and gentle conversation filled the air. Ribbons and bright flowers graced every pillar and post. On a central dais, the happy couple stood positively glowing, greeting their guests. It was a perfect day - or it would have been, if Jade didn't feel so hollow inside. He leaned his elbows on the railing at the veranda's edge and clasped his hands, wishing he could disappear into the verge.

"Are you all right, Colonel?" Tear asked, coming alongside him in her scarlet bridesmaid's gown.

Jade managed a weak smile for her sake. His chest ached, and he felt ridiculous in the ice-blue Malkuthian doublet Peony had made him wear, but he didn't want to spoil the perfect atmosphere for his friends. "I'm fine. Thank you, Tear."

"I'm not sure I believe that," she replied evenly. "If you really _were _fine, you would have made some sort of joke about how you were laughing on the inside, or something like that."

"My, my. It seems I've let you children get too close to me," he teased miserably. "I'm becoming far too predictable."

"Anise got even closer, didn't she?" Tear queried gently. "Natalia was right about her letters. Every time she wrote to Luke and me, she mentioned you. I think of all of us, she saw you as her best friend."

Jade's chin tucked into his chest as he pressed his glasses back. "I would have thought Ion would have held that place of honor."

Tear could practically see the emotions roiling inside him. It was disturbingly unlike Jade, to appear so openly troubled. She felt sure that something serious had happened in Daath - something he wasn't telling them. "That's what's upsetting you, isn't it? Something to do with Anise, and why she isn't here."

"It isn't polite to pry, Tear," the Colonel reminded her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, drawing back. "That was careless of me. I meant to express concern, but instead I was intrusive."

Jade turned to face her and shook his head. "Don't apologize. You actually did me a favor, coming over when you did. I've been shamefully neglectful of Guy and Natalia. This is their special day, after all."

"I'm sure they're pleased just to have you here with them," Tear said reassuringly. "Why don't you come and have a drink with Luke and me? I know he wants to catch up with you."

The Colonel flashed her a grateful smile. "Speaking of catching up, how are the two of you since his return?"

Tear looked away, self-conscious. She should have known that the Colonel would sense the tension between them, no matter how well they hid it. "It's strange. He's still Luke, and he always will be, but… somehow, he's Asch, too. There are times when he's quiet and moody, or he pulls away from me, and I know that's when he's making peace with the part of himself that is Asch."

"You fell in love with one man, and now you have to love another one?" Jade summarized.

The Lorelei Warrior's cheeks turned pink. "Forgive me, Colonel. I must sound very selfish. Luke was willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. I shouldn't hold him responsible for what happened to him because of that - for how he _changed_. But…"

Jade put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Tear. I understand better than you know."

Tear blinked a few times, clearly puzzled by his sympathetic response, but she let it go at that.

The Colonel was walking alongside her to where Luke was waiting when he saw something out of the corner of his eye - a dark, cloaked figure, darting behind the column that led down the stairs. His senses immediately went on alert.

"What is it?" Tear asked, seeing that his gaze had jerked in the other direction for a second.

Jade masked his concern flawlessly. "Oh, I merely thought I saw an old acquaintance. Will you excuse me for just a minute?"

The Colonel took his leave slowly, cautiously rounding the corner that put him out of her sight before breaking into a run. From the stairs that led down toward the gardens, there was only one option for a stealthy escape - the cloisters that led back toward the front of the castle. There, the people were engaged in games and festivities, and it would be easy to become lost in the crowd.

_I won't let that happen, _Jade promised himself. He saw the cloaked man just ahead of him and sped up to give chase.

The man was quick, he gave him that, but Jade took pride in his fitness as a soldier of Malkuth. The interloper was only halfway through the cloisters when the Necromancer grabbed the cloak and pulled hard, bringing him down to the floor.

"_Ow_! That really hurt!" a familiar voice groaned from beneath the cloak, one that was feminine and almost childlike in its lilt.

_It can't be_… Jade's red eyes widened. He knelt and pushed the hood of the cloak back, only to discover he hadn't been chasing a man at all. His chin dropped, and he sucked in a ragged breath as he took in the face staring back at him. It was fair, with rosy cheeks and small features set beneath wide, artless brown eyes, crowned with a thick mane of dark curls. He might have thought he was hallucinating, had he not seen Tokunaga's red button eye poking out from under the hood.

"Anise?" he gasped as the realization set in.

The cloaked young woman's eyes were the size of saucers. "Colonel?"

Jade had to hand it to her. In thirty-seven years, he'd never been at a loss for words. Now, it was all he could do to breathe. He stared at the face he'd been trying not to see in Daath, overwhelmed by the feelings he'd worked so hard to repress. "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story." Anise eyed his doublet. "Where's your uniform?"

Jade scowled. "It's a long story." He outstretched a hand and helped her to her feet. "I didn't expect you to be here." He released her hand quickly, averting his gaze. "I have to say, I'm surprised."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come, but I didn't want to miss the wedding," she admitted.

Jade turned away again, striding towards the outer edge of the cloisters. He refused to let her see how her presence was affecting him.

"I guess this means you're still mad at me, huh?" she asked sadly.

"No," he denied, staring out into the gardens, "you made the ultimate sacrifice to save a friend. I can't be angry with you for that, any more than I could be angry at Luke for doing the same at the Tower of Rem or Eldrant."

"But you haven't forgiven me for whatever else I did that made you so upset," she murmured, staring down at her feet. "Have you?"

"Anise…" he began, not entirely sure how to answer that comment. "The others don't know you're here, do they?" he asked instead.

"No," Anise confirmed. "I don't want them to know about me - at least, not yet. Please, don't tell them I'm here, or that I'm - like _this_. If they find out, they'll just be upset, and they deserve to be happy right now. Promise me it'll be our secret, just for a little while?"

He pondered that for a moment. "Very well. On one condition."

Hastily, she nodded, glancing behind him to make sure no one saw them. "Okay. Name it."

Jade thought quickly. He was supposed to stay in the palace, but doing so and asking Anise to come to him might risk exposure of her… _condition_. The last thing he wanted was to create a stir on the happiest night for Kimlasca and for his friends. "Meet me at the Black Griffin Inn later tonight, and we'll discuss this further. The vonFabres have a fireworks show planned as part of the celebration. As soon as they're over, look for me."

"I'll be there," she promised, putting the hood up and retreating.

As he watched her amble away, still unsure of her own movements, Jade felt a strange warmth spread through his limbs. _She came for Guy and Natalia_, his intellect warned, _not for any other reason. No doubt she'll be on her way back to Daath soon. She has a new Fon Master to protect; one she's already risked her life for - a second chance, to redeem herself for losing Master Ion_. All the same, he couldn't help the rush of anticipation he felt as he thought he would see her again in a few short hours.

ooo LL ooo

_A/N: I had Jade's age wrong in this chapter, and also in Chapter 1. The error has been corrected. I've also corrected the spelling of Guy's name._


	4. Chapter 4

ooo LL ooo

Anise languorously wandered among the jubilant crowd, weaving through the streets of Baticul as she waited for nightfall. It felt surreal - being in this situation, in this place, in this _body_. So many changes were happening so fast in her life that it made her head spin just thinking about them. Only a few days ago, she had been a highly-ranked Oracle Knight with no concerns for what she would do with the rest of her life. Now that she'd burned her bridges in Daath, though, Anise knew that she needed some sort of plan. The little money stowed in her pouch wouldn't get her far. She would have to find work of some sort - but besides beating people and monsters to a pulp, what skills could she offer? Moreover, who would hire someone who'd rejected the church and its Fon Master?

But as badly as she needed to focus on her current dilemma, her thoughts kept straying to the past. As she walked, recollections flowed like a strange dream through her mind. She saw a gloating Mohs locking her parents in a cell in Mt. Zaleho, alongside Arietta's spread-eagled body whispering her last regrets; Ion's gentle smile as he began to vanish, superimposed over Sync's strange laughter as he realized he'd been mortally wounded._ I'm not Ion! _Florian shouted, just as the Colonel's voice echoed in her ears, _I can't _look _at you right now_.

The former Fon Master Guardian heaved a sigh. A part of her wished the past had never happened - that she could have been born someone else. Someone untouched by the darker side of the church and its intrigues. Someone who never had to fight and be strong even when her heart was broken. Someone who hadn't had to see so many suffer and die in order for the world to live. But her heart was quick to remind Anise that she wouldn't be who she was without those painful memories. She would never have met Master Ion or their other friends. She would never have met the Colonel. _It was worth it for them_, she decided resolutely. _It was worth everything_.

Anise stopped walking. She had come to the stone wall of one ring of the city. Inhaling the salty sea air, she looked out over the waterfront. Most of the harbor ships were sitting quietly in their berth letting the tide lap up against them, as they did in peacetime. The sight reminded Anise that it had once seemed like there was no way to avoid war between Kimlasca and Malkuth, but by the efforts of her and her friends, Mohs' plans to stir up conflict between the two nations had been thwarted. If the war could be prevented, and the oppressive rule of the Score could be overturned, then perhaps anything was possible. The thought suddenly occurred to her that maybe her life in Daath had to end so that another, happier life could begin - a life where she, and not the church, would decide how best to serve others - a life that maybe, just maybe, might even include love. As Anise daydreamed about the possibilities, the corners of her mouth tugged upwards with the beginnings of a smile. Maybe she hadn't lost anything by leaving Daath, except the sadness of the past. Maybe her life _was _just getting started, after all.

ooo LL ooo

The Colonel flipped impatiently through the clothes that had been placed in the guest room closet. Shaking his head, he grumbled under his breath about Peony's infamous fashion sense. He longed for the reassuring feel of his uniform against his skin, but that wasn't an option, not tonight. He needed something that would make him blend in with the other nobles - a disguise to help him slip away in the crowd, unnoticed by his young friends. Finally he settled on the least offensive of the lot - a crimson frock coat trimmed with gold braid, a slightly open-chested white shirt with a high collar, and camel-colored trousers tucked into leather knee boots.

Jade reluctantly changed into the foreign-feeling garments and made his way to the mirror. Staring at his reflection, he didn't know whether to sigh or scowl. On a whim, he took the accompanying gold ribbon and tied his hair back as he'd seen some of the Kimlascan nobles do, leaving a few strands to fall free against his cheeks. _Well, I certainly look nothing like myself_, he thought, _which was the general idea_.

Behind him, the door opened, and Jade turned on his heel to find Peony bursting in with a grin. "Jade! Look at you!"

"I have," Jade assured him, unsmiling.

"Ah, then you've seen how devastatingly handsome you look when you're not in charge of choosing your own attire!" the Emperor beamed. He studied the Necromancer's evasive countenance and folded his arms. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were getting dressed up to meet a lady friend tonight."

"Maybe I am," Jade shrugged.

"Really?" Peony's face was practically glowing with the prospect. "It's about time, you sly devil! Do I get to meet her?"

"With _your _reputation?" he replied, arching an eyebrow. "Absolutely not."

"You old killjoy, spoiling all my fun," Peony teased. "What about your other friends? Will you be introducing her to them?"

The Colonel shook his head. "Not tonight. We have… other plans."

His friend laughed out loud. "So the fireworks over Baticul won't be the only ones going off tonight, eh, Jade? Good for you! How long _has _it been now?" Peony scratched his blond head thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, have you _ever _-"

Thankfully, Peony's musings were interrupted by the first blast of fireworks. "It's started," Jade said with relief, "we should go. Will you make my excuses to Guy and Natalia?"

"Hmm. How about this? You had too much of King Ingobert's good wine and passed out in your room, and you're not to be disturbed until morning." Peony nodded faithfully. "Will that do?"

"That should be adequate. And it's certainly plausible," Jade admitted. He'd taken two bottles into his room after the reception and downed them both to calm his nerves, not that it had helped. "Peony, as a friend, can I ask for one more favor? Don't have me followed. Just this once, let your curiosity get the best of you."

"Don't worry," the Emperor assured him with a knowing wink, "I wouldn't dream of it. Now, off you go. You don't want to keep your mysterious friend waiting."

ooo LL ooo

The last shower of purple and gold sparks lit the sky with a boom. A resounding cheer went up, followed by the distant sounds of music. Anise pressed her fingers to the glass of the tavern window and peered out. The crowd was positively shoulder to shoulder; there was no way she could see him coming. Sighing, she put her chin in her palms and kicked her feet back and forth underneath the table. She wished she could be with her friends, enjoying the fireworks as they lit up the castle in splendor. _Another time_, she thought wistfully, although it wasn't often that one got to see such a beautiful display, or during such a momentous celebration.

The bell over the door jangled. Anise's stomach clenched. _Right on time. It must be the Colonel. _But whoever came in didn't bother to look in on the dining area where she was seated. Frowning, she slumped down in her seat.

Momentarily, though, a bearded old man carrying drinks paused beside her. "The bespectacled gentleman is waiting upstairs for you in room 112," the man whispered.

"The what? _Oh_! Thanks!" Anise made her way back through the dining room and up the wooden stairs, finding that 112 was at the far end of the hall.

She slowed down as she neared the door, finding herself suddenly nervous. Her heart was racing. Her palms were sweating in her gloves. She reached up to knock, but held her hand back, afraid.

_This is silly_, she berated herself inwardly, _it's just the Colonel. Your friend! Just go in and talk to him like you always did_!

Of course, it didn't take her long to see the folly of that notion. Playing the role of the charming child wasn't going to work anymore. It wasn't as though she could jump into his arms and beg forgiveness with a coy grin. No, she would have to be serious. And whatever the Colonel had to say, however he would scold her for what had happened in Daath, she would accept it and take the consequences.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Anise forced her hand upwards to knock on the door.

ooo LL ooo

Inside, Jade paced back and forth. He knew this wouldn't be easy. Regardless of having contemplated all afternoon, both drunk and sober, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Until that night in Florian's room, he had never seen Anise as anything but a child. He'd corresponded to her letters as he would Luke, or Guy, or any other friend. When he'd thought of her and missed her company, it was with an almost fatherly affection. But seeing her like _that _- suddenly all grown up in front of his eyes - all his perfectly-placed notions concerning the girl had come tumbling down like a house of cards.

Never had he been so indecisive. The rational voice of his intellect told him to abandon his silly notions; that this was unethical; that he was a fool to even consider it. At any other time, his course of action would have been clear. But the memory of Anise's sweet face looking up at him burned against his heart like a brand. He tried to suppress the image and replace it with his memories of the child Anise - bubbling over with excitement about eating the special cake Natalia had ordered to cheer her up, swinging Tokunaga like a backpack on her shoulders as she skipped, teasing Guy about his phobia of being touched by a woman with the adorable "_coochie coochie_!" that he couldn't help but join in. But the more he tried to force platonic innocence back onto his mental image of her, the more stubborn his wayward thoughts became.

Frantically, his mind raced to maintain control of the situation. _When she comes in, I will be calm and collected. Things are no different now than they were before. She was a child; she is a child; this change is only outward and therefore means nothing. I am a soldier of Malkuth and take pride in my discipline. I will conduct myself with the proper decorum. _His emotions, however, were all too quick to disagree with that assessment - emotions he'd once assumed conveniently wiped away after the death of Professor Nebilim, now rearing their ugly heads. Put simply, he was a nervous wreck.

He actually gasped when she knocked. _Idiot. Stop acting like a first-year cadette and calm yourself at once. Disgraceful. _He reached for the door, and tried not to inhale too sharply as he saw her behind it.

ooo LL ooo

The sight of Jade's pale, angular face peering out washed the nervousness anew over Anise. She could feel goosebumps rising on her arms, and was glad that the cloak and her dress sleeves beneath concealed them. "Can I come in?" she said after a moment, wondering why he hesitated. Jade's only answer was to nod and avert his eyes. He parted the door just enough to allow her entry.

Anise walked past him, unable to help ogling his choice of clothes and the way his hair was pulled back from his face. Seeing him like this - as a man, and not just 'the Colonel' - was throwing her off guard. Her thoughts began to take a turn that brought a blush to her cheeks. "So… what happened to your uniform?" she couldn't help but blurt, hoping she didn't sound as stupid as she felt.

"It was too conspicuous," he replied evenly, locking the door behind them. "Secrecy seemed to be important to you, and it is to me as well."

"Why?"

"Because this transformation of yours is obviously the product of a very advanced, very unusual fonic arte. Word can't have reached anyone from Daath or I would have heard of it today. If anyone saw what's become of you before the truth is revealed, I could quite possibly be blamed."

"Oh. Sorry. I never thought of that." Anise hung her head, dark curls spilling down over her face. "I didn't mean to cause you trouble, Colonel."

"Causing me trouble is the least of your worries." Jade pushed his glasses back in place with a sigh. "Make yourself comfortable. I think we're going to be here awhile."

Anise nodded. She unhooked the cloak, and as it fell away, she saw Jade's red eyes visibly widen. "I left it in Daath, when I resigned as Fon Master Guardian," she explained, assuming he had observed the lack of her white Oracle Knight's vestment. It never crossed her mind that there might be a couple of other things he had noticed. She sat down shyly on the edge of the bed, tugging awkwardly at the hem of her skirt to cover her knees. "Do I look that dumb without it?"

The Colonel cleared his throat. "No, you look - I mean - did you just say _resigned_?"

The dark-haired young woman nodded. "I'm never going back to Daath,"she clarified. "That part of my life is over."

Jade was clearly surprised. The news had caused a strange reaction on his face. Anise wondered at that; the Colonel's expression was usually unreadable. He turned away, as he had in Daath and earlier at the wedding, and stood by the window with his hands clasped behind his back. "What about your parents?" he inquired. "Surely they'll miss you."

Anise shrugged. She pulled Tokunaga down from her shoulders and held the puppet protectively against her chest. "I've spent my whole life up to now taking care of them, when they should have been taking care of me. I love them more than anything, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life so worried about them that I can't move on."

There was a long pause. She knew he couldn't argue that point. "What about Florian?" he asked quietly. "I would have thought that you -"

"I don't want to talk about him!" She saw Jade's head jerk. His piercing red eyes were wide as they turned to meet her keen brown ones. Clearly, the Colonel was astonished by her answer. Who wouldn't be, when she'd been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for Florian just days earlier? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." As a concession for her childishness, she put Tokunaga down, hiding him behind the pillows.

"No need to apologize. It's obvious that you've been hurt." Jade came and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He stared down at his folded hands, not seeing how his close proximity was affecting the girl. "Is Florian why you left Daath?"

"He's part of the reason," she admitted. "And the other part… well, I guess there's more than one, but…"

"Yes?" he prompted after a moment.

Anise didn't answer right away, and when she did, it was with another question. "Colonel, why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

His eyes slipped shut, looking pained. "Anise... I don't know if I'm ready to talk about that just now."

"Please, just let me say this," she pressed. "I know it must have hurt your feelings that I didn't tell you what I was planning to do, but I assumed you would have tried to talk me out of it, or keep me from doing it somehow."

"You assumed correctly," he confirmed grimly. "Do you know how frightened I was when I heard your mother screaming that night? Had I stayed close to you, it never could have happened. I blame myself, for having left you alone."

"Oh, Colonel," she couldn't help but murmur apologetically. It was hard to believe that the legendary Necromancer was afraid of anything - let alone that he had been afraid for _her_ - but she could tell he was sincere.

Jade went on, staring at the floor. "I seem to recall that you complained once, when Luke was willing to die to save the rest of us. I didn't approve of Luke throwing his life away any more than I did of your rash resolve to do the same. But at least Luke let his friends in on his decision before he acted it out. He gave us a chance to try and convince him to change his mind."

The reproof hung like a dark cloud over her head. "Colonel… I'm sorry." The words were inadequate, but they were all she had. "I should have come to you first."

"I understand why you didn't," Jade replied more gently, "but I wish you had."

Tears welled up in Anise's eyes. He really _did _care about her. She could hear it in his voice. "But… I still don't understand. If you were so worried about me, and you were glad I was okay, then… why did you avoid me? And why wouldn't you even look at me after that? It was like you hated the sight of me."

His shoulders sank at the accusation. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I suppose I did, being the cold person I am. But the truth is, I could never hate the sight of you any more than I could hate you."

"Are you sure? You're not looking at me now," she pointed out in a whisper.

"Do you want to know why, Anise?"

She nodded. The tension in the room was unbearable; it constricted her throat so she could barely breathe, let alone speak. She wondered how _he _was managing it - but then again, given the fact that the Necromancer was powerful enough to break a fon slot seal by himself, she supposed being able to talk in a stressful moment would be no problem for him.

Without warning, Jade reached for her hand. Her heart jumped. Though both their fingers were gloved, Anise could feel the warmth radiating between them. "What I need to tell you," he began softly, "what you have to understand, is -"

A knock on the door interrupted him, causing both of them to involuntarily gasp. Jade squinted his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked gruffly, releasing her hand.

Anise shook her head from side to side.

"Neither am I." Jade frowned. "If we were followed, it's better we know now." He moved towards the door, listened intently for a moment, then opened it just a crack.

Instantly, something tiny and blue flew through the opening in the door. "Mieu was right, Master! Jade _is _here!" the cheagle chirped excitedly, floating around the room in the Sorceror's Ring. "Ooh, who's Jade's new friend? She's pretty!"

Just behind Mieu, the impetuous Luke vonFabre pressed his way inside. "Jade, are you all right? What's going o-" Luke's face turned as red as his hair as he saw the beautiful brunette practically jumping up from the bed, shame-faced.

"My, but you have impeccable timing, Luke," Jade exhaled, pushing up his glasses. "Regrettable, but impeccable."

"Sorry, Jade!" Luke said abashedly, putting his hand nervously on the back of his neck. It was a very Luke-ish mannerism and totally unlike Asch, which helped Jade feel more at ease with the uncomfortable situation. "We didn't know you had, ah… company. You see, we were worried, because…"

"It's my fault," Tear apologized, appearing behind Luke's shoulder.

"Tear," Jade grinned facetiously. "Come on in. You should have told me we were having a party. I could have had wine and snacks all ready."

The pretty Lorelei Warrior blushed and hung her head. "I followed you when you left me at the wedding. I saw you chasing someone in disguise. It concerned me. I thought you were keeping something from us so we wouldn't worry. I never thought… I'm so sorry."

Catching onto the awkwardness in the room, Mieu had the decency to look self-conscious. "Mieu is sorry too, Jade. Mieu overheard you say you were meeting at the inn after the fireworks."

"If anyone is to blame, it's me," Anise spoke up. "You see, I'm actually -"

"An old friend of mine," Jade supplied, trying to maintain the illusion a bit longer, as it appeared that neither Luke nor Tear recognized Anise as herself. He put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed, smiling. Anise raised an eyebrow at his touch. Had he done this before they'd arrived, she would have been all for it. Now, however… she wasn't sure who he was trying to fool, but both Luke and Tear were wearing disbelieving expressions that probably mirrored her own as they glanced at each other.

Meanwhile, Mieu had hovered over to where Anise was standing and was peering at her closely. "Master, don't you think Jade's friend looks just like Anise? Mieu didn't know Anise had a sister!"

Luke shook his head. "I thought Anise was an only child."

Tear affirmed that. "She is. But…she does resemble her very closely, now that you mention it."

Suddenly, Mieu floated over the pillows. "Anise is here too, Master! Anise never goes anywhere without Tokunaga and there he is!"

It was hard to tell whose eyes bugged out more - Tear's, or Luke's. "_Anise_?!" they cried in unison.

Anise sighed heavily beneath Jade's arm. The jig was up. "Thanks for trying, Colonel."

"My pleasure." He removed his arm and patted her head benignly.

Anise's heart sank. All of the promising feelings stirring between them before they were so rudely interrupted had evaporated. His patronizing gesture clearly marked him as back in 'I-only-see-you-as-a-little-girl' mode.

Tear sprang ahead of Luke, grabbed Anise's arms and peered closely into her face. "It really _is _you, isn't it? What happened? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell Natalia and Guy?"

"Too many questions at once, Tear," Jade remarked, his wry smile appearing as Tear released her grip. "I'll answer the first and second, to make things simpler. It really _is _her, and she saved Florian's life by means of a risky fonon transfer that aged her ten years. I'll let you take it from there, Anise."

"Thanks," Anise said genuinely. It would have taken her forever to explain what Jade had neatly abridged in seconds. "I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you. It's just that I knew Guy and Natalia were getting married, and you and Luke were finally together, and… I wanted all of you to be happy right now, not worried over me."

"That's why you wouldn't tell me what was wrong," Tear murmured, sharing an understanding look with the Colonel. "She asked you not to."

"That's crazy!" Luke cried then. "Why would you try to hide this from us? Guy and Natalia wanted you there, Anise. We all did - so much that Tear and I refused to get married until you could come, too. What's happened to you is sad, and I'm really sorry, but - you shouldn't have kept it to yourself and suffered alone! Didn't you set me straight about doing things like that?"

"Luke is right," Tear added. "As soon as the wedding was over, we were going to come to you in Daath, to make sure you were all right. We've missed you, Anise."

"Mieu missed Anise too!" the cheagle chimed in, flying closer to stand on her shoulder and nuzzle her hair.

"I missed all of you," Anise replied, sniffling. She tried to stem the flow of tears, but they ran openly down her face as Tear and Luke wrapped her in a loving hug.

"Now that we're all together, we should go back to the castle," Luke suggested then. "Guy and Natalia won't leave for their honeymoon until midday tomorrow, and they'll want you to be there to see them off, Anise."

"And you have to promise to stay in Kimlasca with me at least for a little while," Tear urged her, "to help me plan _my _wedding."

"Oh, geez," Luke groaned to Jade, still very much his old self at the moment, "women! Get them together for two seconds and that's the first thing they talk about." But he was smiling.

"Well, now that the secret is out, I suppose there's no harm in our heading back," Jade conceded. "I'll return the key and meet you all outside." He headed out, making for the front desk.


	5. Chapter 5

ooo LL ooo

The portly innkeeper held the key in his palm and raised a bushy eyebrow. Jade stared back at him, poker-faced.

"Are you sure, sir? You may not find other lodgings tonight. Not with the celebration going on." As if to prove his point, another group made their way into the tavern, adding to the noisy crowd. The place was already nearly filled to the brim with cheerful Kimlascan citizens, singing and laughing as they wished their beloved princess a long, happy marriage.

"I'm sure," the Colonel replied evenly, offering no more information than that. Having to explain himself to a total stranger was the last thing Jade needed. He was already humiliated enough.

Fortunately, the innkeeper didn't seem to be the prying type. Without another word, the man gave him most of his money back, although he did give the Necromancer a rather pitying look.

On his way out, Jade glanced longingly at the bar. Had the others not been waiting, he would have promptly pulled up a stool and ordered the stiffest drink they could pour.

The evening had been a dismal failure. Jade thought he had taken pains enough to ensure that his meeting with Anise would remain secret. It never crossed his mind that Tear wouldn't have believed him earlier about wanting to talk to an acquaintance, or that she would have gone so far as to have Mieu spy on him. _Either she's become uncommonly cunning in the last few months, or I really am losing my edge_, he unhappily supposed. _As this is the second serious miscalculation I've made recently, I imagine it must be the latter_. Jade put his fingertips to his brow and shook his head, annoyed with himself. He made a mental note to get out of the laboratory more often.

By the time he appeared beneath the jangling bell outside the door, Anise and Tear had walked on ahead with Mieu. Resignedly, he fell into step beside Luke.

The march back seemed like a guilty retreat. Hidden behind his stoical façade, Jade tried to discern what exactly had gone wrong. One second he'd been calm, passive, in full control of the situation; the next, he'd found his fingers wrapped around Anise's hand, and his lips preparing to confess his innermost feelings. It was disconcerting, to say the least. For several minutes he retreated into quiet introspection, trying to pinpoint the reason for his uncharacteristic loss of composure. Finally, he deduced that it must have been her declaration that she would never return to Daath. It had taken him by surprise, and the Necromancer was seldom surprised by anything. _Except Anise_, he reminded himself now. Before he met her, he never would have thought that an enchanting little girl could be a fearsome warrior, that a professed gold-digger could just be trying to support her poor family, or that a child could conceal a terrible secret for months behind a bubbly smile. No, experience had taught him not to take anything for granted when it came to Anise Tatlin.

Of all the scenarios he'd predicted that could have played out in that room, finding out that Anise was no longer a Fon Master Guardian didn't figure into any of them. Clearly, something critical had happened in Daath after he left. Whatever it was, it was serious enough that Anise had impulsively abandoned her parents and her life there, and estranged herself from Florian.

_I suppose it's best that we were interrupted,_ he thought pragmatically, the coolness of the night air returning him to his senses. _If the reason Anise left Daath involves more than a mere quarrel between her and Florian - and I suspect it does - it could be that things are going to get complicated where the church is concerned. If that's the case, I have a duty to inform Peony, which means I need to be able to approach the conversation more objectively than I did tonight. As much as I may feel like strangling Luke, I probably ought to be thanking him._

"You're awfully quiet," Luke spoke up then, giving the Colonel a sidelong glance.

Jade hastily smiled and tried to look sheepish. "Sorry. I suppose all this traveling has finally caught up with me. This old body wears down so quickly, you know."

Unconvinced, the red-haired youth just shook his head. "It's no wonder you and Anise get along so well. You reminded me of her just now."

"Oh? How so? I haven't leapt into your arms or asked you to marry me," he said in mock solemnity.

"You know what I meant," Luke replied with a shrewd grin.

_That we both hide our true selves beneath a smile. Yes, I'm aware. I just didn't know you were. _Jade gave him an appreciative nod. _So this is what Tear meant. Luke's still himself, but there is a marked difference since Lorelei fused him and Asch together. On the surface, he behaves much as he always did, but underneath, he's more serious and perceptive. I suppose it will take some getting used to. _

"So, Anise risked her life to save Florian's," Luke brought up. "She must really care about him."

"It would seem so," the Colonel pretended to agree. "Oliver and Pamela made him part of their family, so it's logical to assume that they're close."

His evasive reply went unchecked by Luke. "I feel like it's my fault," the red-headed youth lamented. "We should have gone to Daath sooner. If Tear and I hadn't waited - if we'd gone when Anise wrote to us, like you did - this might not have happened."

"Anise hid her intentions from everyone, including me," Jade admitted. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Still…" Luke shook his head. "Is there no way to get her back to normal?"

"It is conceivable," the Colonel replied, "that the process could be reversed with another Daathic fonic arte, or perhaps by artificial manipulation of the Seventh Fonons in her body. However, I fear that if the Fon Master, or I, attempted any such measures, our efforts would at best be highly experimental - and, at worst, fatal."

Luke's eyes widened in alarm. "Jade! That's -"

"Unthinkable," Jade finished grimly. "Which is precisely why I don't want you mentioning it to Anise. The condition of her body has stabilized. Furthermore, she seems to be accepting what's happened to her. I see no reason to upset her or endanger her further by giving her false hope."

The ducal heir was quiet for a moment. "You're right. I won't say anything to her, Jade. You have my word."

A palpable weight lifted off Jade's shoulders. "Good. I'm counting on you," he murmured, donning a relieved smile. "I think it's time we caught up with the ladies. It's getting awfully late." _And I'm concerned that Tear will get too inquisitive_, he mentally added, picking up the pace.

By Luke's understanding nod, it seemed he was thinking the same thing.

ooo LL ooo

Anise had been afraid that when Tear whisked her ahead of the others, it meant she was going to ask what was going on between her and Jade. To her very great relief, though, she hadn't. It seemed her friend was more concerned over what was happening in Daath. Even so, trying to strike a balance between answering Tear's questions and keeping her own secrets was forcing her to walk a very fine line.

The former Fon Master Guardian explained how Ion's journal had enabled her to heal Florian, and described the aftershocks of her actions that had rippled through the Order. She omitted, however, any mention of her argument with the new Fon Master, and the fact that she'd given up her rank among the Oracle Knights. _No reason to worry her more than I have to_, she decided. _She'll find out the rest soon enough_.

Finally, Tear fell quiet. No doubt her head was spinning with thoughts of the turmoil within the Order of Lorelei. Now that Master Tritheim was dead, the church had no choice but to face the finality of the old era. However, the fact that the Oracle Knights would almost unanimously choose Master Ion's replica to succeed him was a very bad sign. It meant they were still clinging to a past dictated by the Score. Even if Florian _was _strong enough for the job, which was unlikely, he had a dreadful choice before him - to defy the conservative factions of the church for the good of the people and risk his life, or to be controlled like a puppet and risk his soul. Someone like Anise would have been strong enough to withstand the pressure to conform, and fierce enough to protect herself from those who would try to kill her for leading the church into the future - doubtless, the very reasons she had not been chosen.

Anise shared her worries, but just now, she had other concerns on her mind. She took advantage of Tear's silence to process what had almost happened earlier, when she and Jade had been alone.

_I can't believe the Colonel was holding my hand! He's not exactly the touchy-feely type. I thought he was mad at me, but he wouldn't have done that if he was upset. Still, why _did _he do it? I don't know which was weirder, that or the hug he tried to give me in front of Tear and Luke. Ooh, I just don't understand that man! But I do think he was trying to tell me something important before they showed up. He said he blamed himself for leaving me alone that night. He was about to tell me why he couldn't look at me, when… wait a minute. What if he feels guilty when he looks at me because he couldn't save Florian, and that's why this happened to me?_ Anise's jaw dropped._ That must be it. It explains everything! Oh, poor Colonel Jade. All this time, I thought he was mad at me, when he was really mad at himself! And he wouldn't have been so upset if he didn't really care about me. Maybe he doesn't care the way I wish he would, but… if he cares at all, it's a good start!_ She brightened.

_Now that I know what's been bothering him so much, I'll have to do something to make him feel better. But what does he like? _She pondered for several minutes, but couldn't think of a thing. He wasn't interested in fontech, or swords, or shopping, or even food, that she knew of. Anise blew out a frustrated breath. _Boo, Colonel! Why do you have to be so private about everything that a girl can't even figure out what would make you happy?_ Shoulders slumping, she pressed on.

Around them, the moonlit streets were emptying; much of the crowd had gone home for the night, or into the inns and taverns. Lights in windows flickered and went out as they passed. Anise glanced back, but she couldn't see Jade or Luke. They were lagging too far behind.

Floating alongside them, the cheagle yawned. "Mieu is so sleepy. How much further is the castle?"

"Not far, Mieu," Tear spoke up. She held out her arms, and Mieu floated over to her, letting her cradle him as she walked so he could sleep. A blush crept onto Tear's cheeks as she held the tiny blue creature in the crook of her elbow. She tried desperately to hide it, but Anise knew the Lorelei Warrior had an almost girlish weakness for things that were small and cute.

"Tear? Can you tell me about Guy and Natalia?" Anise wheedled then. Her curiosity was genuine, but she also wanted a distraction from her distressing thoughts about the church, and her confusing ones about Jade. "The night Luke came back, I thought they seemed closer, but I didn't know they were engaged."

"Neither did I, at the time. If you like, I'll tell you what Natalia told me."

"Ooh, a love story!" Anise beamed, nodding eagerly. "I'm all ears. Try not to leave anything out!"

"All right," Tear agreed, smiling softly. "It seems that after my brother was defeated and we all parted ways, Guy was afraid to let Natalia go back to Baticul alone. He knew that finding out Largo was her real father and having to kill him had already pushed her to the brink. Losing both Luke and Asch in the wake of that might have been more than she could bear, even if Natalia was putting on a brave face for the rest of us. He followed her to Chesedonia, where she was awaiting a ship to take her back home, and made her promise to keep on living. Natalia told him that she would go on for the sake of the Kimlascan people, but he said that wasn't enough. He told her Asch would have wanted her to smile and be happy again, but that Asch wasn't the only one - that he wanted that, too.

"Guy went to Emperor Peony and asked for permission to go back to Kimlasca, so Natalia wouldn't have to be alone with her grief. Apparently, the Emperor was happy to grant his request. He told Guy that he understood his feelings, and encouraged him not to let her go, no matter who or what tried to come between them."

"How romantic!" Anise couldn't help but sigh. "Emperor Peony really is a nice guy. I wonder why he's not married himself."

"Perhaps the Score never revealed the woman he was meant to marry," Tear suggested, eyeing Anise closely. "In any case, Natalia was already fond of Guy. At first she was afraid to feel anything more for him than friendship, because she had loved Asch so much that losing him almost destroyed her. But the more time they spent together, the more Natalia's feelings for Guy began to grow. He helped her overcome her grief, and slowly, she helped him overcome his phobia. Guy said Natalia was not only his first kiss, but the only one he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. And, she felt the same way."

"That's so sweet! They'll make a great King and Queen someday," Anise remarked excitedly. "But… what about Luke? Was there trouble when he came back, because the original Luke was engaged to Natalia?"

Tear shook her head. "Fortunately not. Luke had been pronounced dead, and King Ingobert was anxious to find another suitor for her quickly, both to stem Natalia's grief and to ensure the continuance of his line. He'd known since the peace treaty talks in Yulia City that Guy was actually Guilardia Galan of House Gardios - a noble in his own right, who'd been living among them all that time - so he was happy to approve of him. As for Luke, he will retain his title as the future Duke vonFabre. He spent his youth locked up in the manor, and he didn't want to live tied to any place so tightly that he couldn't come and go as he pleased. So, everything has worked out for the best, for all of us."

"What about you? Won't you have to leave the Lorelei Warriors when you marry Luke, to become a noblewoman in Kimlasca?" Anise wondered.

"Yes," Tear affirmed. "It troubles me that I have to leave the Order at a time when there's so much uncertainty. But I have to follow my heart, and my heart is here, with Luke."

They came to the castle at last. The guards let them pass, and together they made their way inside, toward the east wing. They were nearing the guest quarters when they heard footsteps behind them, and realized that Jade and Luke had finally caught up.

"Hey! Did you think you could just run off and leave us behind?" Luke teased, feigning annoyance.

"Sorry, Luke. Tear and I had some catching up to do," Anise explained with a wink. "_Girl talk. _You understand, right?"

"Girl talk?" Luke echoed, shrugging. He really didn't understand. Neither Natalia nor Tear had ever secreted themselves away for 'girl talk' in front of him.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's code for conversations about fashion, hairstyles and romantic interests," Jade translated for his naïve young friend.

"How do you know?" Anise dubiously wondered.

"I _do _have a sister," the Colonel reminded her, adjusting his glasses. "I'm sure you didn't miss much, Luke. They were probably just discussing whether or not you're a good kisser."

"_Colonel!" _both Luke and Tear exclaimed, looking abashed.

"Ah, young love," he grinned, clearly enjoying his little triumph. "Still speaking in unison, I see! I'm quite envious."

"Don't worry, Luke. That's not what we were talking about," Anise reassured him, taking the sting out of Jade's joke.

"Oh, so you were discussing your hair, then?" Jade asked, turning his quips on her without missing a beat.

Anise glanced over her shoulder at him, surprised to find that he wasn't looking away. "Maybe. Or maybe we were talking about _my _romantic interests. Either way, I won't bore you with the details."

"What a shame," the Colonel came back, actually sighing. "I would have been thoroughly fascinated by either subject."

Anise blushed. Usually she could hold her own in his game of clever one-liners, but this time he'd stumped her. Both she and Tear were still pink-cheeked from Jade's teasing when they reached the guest quarters.

"I hope you don't mind staying in my room tonight, Anise," Tear spoke up as they came to her door. "Accommodations had to be made for the nobles and their families visiting from Malkuth as well as Kimlasca, so everywhere else is full."

"I don't mind," Anise said, yawning and stretching, "I'm just ready for some sleep!"

"We'll wake you in the morning," Luke promised, kissing Tear on the cheek as he took a sleeping Mieu from her arms. "Good night."

Anise smiled sleepily at the pair of them. He and Tear obviously belonged together. It was hard to believe she'd once thought of Luke for herself, simply because he came from a wealthy family. She thought of her own family and felt wistful, but there was nothing she could do about it. Daath was not her home anymore, and she didn't think it likely that her parents would ever leave the church, even for her.

While the two lovebirds were saying their good-nights, she gave them some privacy by turning to Jade, who was standing against the opposite wall with his arms folded over his chest. "Colonel? Aren't you going to say good night?"

"Not if it involves kissing Tear on the cheek," he replied evenly. "I don't think Luke would approve of that."

Anise rolled her eyes. "I meant, weren't you going to say good night to _me_?"

"Oh, so you want me to kiss _you _on the cheek," Jade revised, the corners of his mouth curling upwards with a smirk. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to decline. You're still too short for me to reach you without bending down, and this old back is giving me grief as it is."

"_Booo_!" Anise pouted. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently, although his smile was already fading.

"Make everything a joke." Her eyes were wide and searching. "Your back is _fine_, and you're _not _old, and besides, I wasn't asking for -" _For you to kiss me_, she stopped herself from saying in the nick of time.

"For what, Anise?" he prompted, seeing that she had censored herself.

Anise shook her head. "Just forget it. Good night, Colonel." She spun on her heel, her dark curls swishing so hard he felt the breeze on his face as she turned away.

ooo LL ooo

Anise pushed Tear and Luke aside and made her way into Tear's room, shutting the door behind her. The young couple stared back at the Colonel, clearly wondering what he'd said to upset her so much.

Inwardly, Jade winced. Instead of waiting for the inevitable round of twenty questions, he excused himself and headed for the safety of his room. Mercifully, Peony's door was shut. The last thing he wanted to do just now was explain to the Emperor that his mysterious 'lady friend' was none other than little Anise Tatlin, grown up ten years thanks to a fluke of a fonic arte and making life all too complicated.

Jade went into his own suite and locked the door. He shrugged off the frock coat and tossed it onto a chair. The rest of his fancy clothes soon followed, laying in a haphazard pile. It was a sign of his mood that he didn't meticulously put each piece back in the closet. He collapsed onto the bed and sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the tension. _What's gotten into Anise? This never used to happen. Before, she always laughed when I teased her, or teased me right back. But just now, she seemed almost… hurt. Was it because I said I wouldn't kiss her good night? Surely that's not what she really wanted. _

_Or… was it? _

_No_, he told himself hastily, _that's not possible. She thinks of me as a friend, a father figure. She can't feel anything more for me than that, I'm certain. _

But deep down, a part of him began to wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

ooo LL ooo

Florian hunched over his desk, flipping through various reports. He hoped that reading them would give him a more accurate view of what was going on in the world beyond Daath. His training had taught him plenty about Daathic fonic artes, but next to nothing about the politics, economics, technological developments and societal trends of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and the Malkuth Empire. The fifteen-year-old furrowed his brow in concentration. Ion's other replicas had managed just fine as Fon Master, and he was determined that he would too. Still, he couldn't help noticing that there were serious holes in his education - holes too big to have been mere oversights.

In his shadow stood a young Fon Master Guardian, a slender red-haired girl named Lila, who wore the same pink dress and white vestment that Anise once had. Florian couldn't bear to look at Lila, or any of them, really. When he did, all he could see was _her_.

"Yes?" Florian finally asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"For you, Master Florian," the timid girl replied, holding out a sealed dispatch. "A report from Sheridan."

"Lay it on the desk and then go," he said dully, returning to his reading. "I don't wish to be disturbed until tomorrow. See to it, Lila."

"Of course. At once." The girl obediently laid the letter on his desk. Her eyes were wide, obviously hoping he would look up at her, but he simply turned another page and faced the opposite direction. Dejected, she all but ran to the door, shutting it hurriedly behind her.

"You seem very troubled for a boy who's just been given what he wanted most in the world." Maestro Toruthen emerged from the shadows, a gaunt, elderly man with long white hair and spectacles resting on the end of his nose. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

Florian didn't even look up. He was used to the old Maestro appearing in his room late at night to discuss their plans. "No," the boy murmured, shaking his head, "it isn't that. It's…"

"Anise?" Toruthen finished, saying the name as though it tasted foul. "No need to worry over her departure, my young Fon Master. Lila is a more than an adequate replacement -"

"I don't want to replace Anise!" Florian interrupted, all but shouting. "I want _her_. Here, at my side, where she belongs."

"Of course," the old man humored him. "But in the meantime, you need a Guardian with you. If Lila will not suffice, then you must choose another. Try to remember that this is a most precarious time for the church. It would not do to have you unprotected."

The green-haired boy reluctantly nodded. "Assign whoever you want. Just make sure the girl understands that it's only temporary. Also, while I'm thinking about it, I need you to choose one of my Guardians to serve out in the city as a liaison to the people. I want to know what they really think about the decisions we make here."

Toruthen made a noise that fell somewhere between a laugh and a scoff. "A liaison? From among the Fon Master Guardians? But tradition dictates that the Maestros are responsible for all communications between the Fon Master and the people. We already take polls to ascertain popular support. I delivered them to Master Tritheim personally, and had planned to do the same for you." The old melodist narrowed his eyes. "Unless you no longer trust me?"

Florian hastily backtracked. "Of course I trust you, Maestro Toruthen. You were the one who trained me. You were the one who added my name to the list of candidates for Fon Master. And it was you who taught me the Daathic fonic arte that saved my life."

"We must never speak of that again," Toruthen warned him. "For your own sake, Master Florian. If others were to learn what you had done -"

"I know," the Fon Master sighed heavily. "Besides, Anise would never forgive me if she knew the truth. Not to worry. It will remain our secret. I'm sorry if it seemed like I doubted your concern."

"Not at all, Master Florian," the old man smiled, bowing his head in deference.

The show of respect comforted Florian. As long as Toruthen and the Maestros were firmly behind him, his position as Fon Master would be secure. "I know you don't particularly like Anise, but this is important to me. Is there nothing we can do to find her? To get her back?"

"I'm sure there are ways," the Maestro affirmed, "_if _the young Master would consider them."

Florian glanced circumspectly at his teacher. "What did you have in mind?"

ooo LL ooo

Anise woke with a start. Breathing hard, she glanced nervously around. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't still in her nightmare; that Florian hadn't transformed into a darkly laughing Grand Maestro Mohs, and that the Oracle Knights hadn't locked her in a cell beneath Mt. Zaleho. Her head sank back against the pillow with relief. _It wasn't real_, she assured herself as the light streaming through the window warmed her face. _I'm in Kimlasca, with my friends. Daath is all the way on the other side of the world, and no one can ever make me go back there - not Mohs, not Florian, not anybody. _

Her fears subsiding, she rolled over, looking for Tear, but the other side of the bed was empty. A note had been left on the nightstand beside her. Anise sat up and reached for it, recognizing Tear's handwriting.

_Anise,_

_I hope you slept well. Luke and I left early so we could explain things to Guy and Natalia over breakfast. We know how much you've been through these last few days, and we agreed that you shouldn't have to bear the bad tidings all on your own. Leave it to us. We're your friends, and we want to help._

_When you're ready, follow the hallway on the left until it ends, then go right and there are glass doors leading outside. We'll be waiting for you out on the terrace. _

_Tear_

Anise folded the note, misty-eyed with gratitude. _That's so nice. They didn't have to do that! _Still, she had to admit she was relieved. Luke and Tear had been positively shocked the night before, when Mieu had inadvertently sprung the truth on them. The last thing she wanted was to repeat that awful experience and make poor Natalia faint on the first morning of her married life. It was the kind of thing that friends might laugh about years down the road, but at the time, would be just plain unforgivable. _I owe you one, Tear_, she mentally noted, smiling softly.

Anise washed up, brushed out her tangled curls and got dressed, then gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror. She wasn't doing double takes anymore to make sure it really was her reflection staring back, but the sight still took some getting used to. Finally, she put Tokunaga on her shoulders and left the room in search of her friends.

_I wonder if the Colonel's going to be at breakfast with the others_, Anise mused as she traipsed down the corridor. She hadn't forgotten about their little tiff the night before, but she still hoped he'd be there. _I was probably too hard on him_, she admitted, feeling a twinge of guilt. _He was just teasing, like he always does. He wasn't _trying _to hurt my feelings. I hope I didn't hurt his… _

She was so distracted, she almost didn't see the door swing open in front of her. Anise leapt back just in time to avoid getting smacked in the face. Her heart thumped wildly from the near miss. As the door shut, the man behind it glanced around and saw her. He was sharp-nosed, tan and handsome, with eyes as blue as sapphires and hair like yellow silk spilling down over his shoulders.

"Emperor Peony!" she inhaled sharply, rocking back on her heels to give him a low bow. "Sorry, I didn't see -"

"It's all right! Please, don't apologize. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine." The striking young monarch flashed her a knowing smile as she rose to face him. "I didn't knock you senseless just now, did I?"

"No, Your Highness," Anise informed him, catching her breath, "I have pretty quick reflexes."

"So I see. I find that to be common among warriors from Daath - at least, the few I've known personally, like you."

Her brown eyes widened. "Y-you know who I am?"

Peony threw back his head and laughed. "How could I not? If those big brown eyes of yours aren't enough of a dead giveaway, then Tokunaga definitely is. It's good to see you again, _Anise_."

Anise's cheeks turned scarlet. "Um… good to see you too, Your Highness." She clasped her hands in front of her and gave a nervous chuckle. "So… the Colonel told you about what I did, huh?"

"In point of fact, he didn't," Peony revealed, managing to look slightly put out. "He doesn't even know that I know."

She shook her head, not understanding. "Then - how did you -"

"Let's just say I have my sources." The Emperor saw her confusion and gave her a congenial chuckle. "Don't worry, Anise. I'm sure Jade must have scolded you, but I have no intentions of doing the same. I actually admire what you did, risking your life to save your friend. It was very brave of you."

"Really?" Anise fluttered her eyes in surprise at the unexpected compliment. "Thank you."

"I'd like to talk to you more, but I'm on my way to brunch with the King, to discuss matters of state," he apologized. "Are you going back to Daath before tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow? More like never_, Anise thought indignantly, although she simply said "No."

"Then, if you don't have other plans, perhaps you'll do me the honor of taking tea with me this afternoon. Just the two of us, and we'll have a nice, long chat." Peony's smile was positively dazzling.

Anise knew it was bad manners to say no to the ruler of a country, especially when he asked so nicely, and when he'd been nothing but hospitable to her and her friends in the past. "I'd like that," she found herself saying.

"Splendid! Then I'll see you in the gardens later, by the south entrance."

"See you then," Anise promised cheerfully, waving as he headed off in the opposite direction.

Once he was out of sight, she bounced up and down for a second and let out a little squeal of joy. _Wow! Did that really just happen? I can't believe it - I just got asked to have a private tea with the Emperor of Malkuth! _It was an overwhelming surprise. Two years ago, nothing in the world would have pleased her more. She would have been rubbing her hands together with glee at this opportunity to get in His Majesty's good graces. She'd have schemed out every compliment she would give, every flutter of her lashes, whatever it took to win his favor - because his favor could have bought her parents' freedom, and her own. She thanked Lorelei that those days were over; that Mohs was dead, his hold over her family broken. Now, she could relax and enjoy being singled out so especially for such attention - at least, until the questions started popping up in her mind.

_I wonder why he just wants _me _there. Why doesn't he ask Tear and Luke to come too, or the Colonel? What would he want to say to me that he couldn't say in front of them? Does it have something to do with how he found out about how I saved Florian? _Her brain ached just trying to consider all the possibilities. _Oh, well_, she finally thought, shrugging it off, _I'll find out what the Emperor's motives are soon enough. Besides, I'm sure there's no reason to worry. Peony is a good person. I'm sure whatever he wants, it can't be bad_. In any case, Anise wasn't going to let idle speculations keep her from enjoying herself. She already had enough on her mind.

After a few minutes' walk, she came to the end of the long hall and saw the glass doors Tear had mentioned in her note. _Well, this is it. Moment of truth. Natalia and Guy, ready or not, here I come!_ She squared her shoulders and reached to open the door that led out onto the terrace.

ooo LL ooo

It was going well, Jade thought - 'well,' of course, meaning that neither Guy nor his blushing bride Natalia had dropped face-first into their waffles.

Tear had wisely chosen to let Anise sleep in while she, Luke and the Colonel gently broke the news. With the happy couple getting ready to embark on their honeymoon ship, a disaster like this was last thing they needed as a sendoff. Helping them absorb the shock as easily as possible was the least they could do.

After giving his initial account of events at Daath, Jade allowed his young friends to do the talking, while his own thoughts wandered. As Tear's soft, steady voice droned into the background, his mind drifted back to the look on Anise's face the night before. Even knowing his tendency to tease his friends, Anise had reacted as though she'd been seriously slighted. The more he thought about it, the clearer it became that there were only two possible alternatives to explain why she had taken offense: either she had wanted him to kiss her and was disappointed that he hadn't, or she had been repulsed by the very idea.

It was far easier for Jade to believe that the latter was true. Leaving aside the age difference, he wasn't sure he was the type of man Anise would even consider. He could still recall her as a girl in snowy Keterburg, standing outside Peony's mansion and remarking that if this were Jade's house, she'd settle for him. He had teased then that even if it were, he'd have to decline, but the memory was a source of some lingering distress. She had never mentioned "settling" for Luke, who was a fiery, handsome, _young _man. Of course, at the time, paying off her parents' debt to Mohs had been her sole motivation, so Luke's enormous wealth and powerful position in Kimlasca made him the clear choice. Still, her words stung, even now.

He couldn't help but wonder how Peony would handle this situation. _No doubt, he would have her pining away for him by now_, he thought with some resentment. The Necromancer might have been prodigiously gifted when it came to fonic artes, but the art of seduction was utterly lost on him. His friend had always been the handsome one, the charmer, the one women flocked to and adored. Jade had been content to lock himself away in a laboratory, or immerse himself in his military work. His thirst for knowledge had been his only passion; a safe passion, he'd once deemed, with none of the ostensible weakness that romantic attachments seemed to entail. But now, for reasons that defied both logic and his own better judgment, he found himself wanting the very thing he'd spent his adult life trying to avoid. It was a frightening thought.

A gasp from Natalia brought him back to attention. The pretty blonde princess had her hand over her heart, as she always did when deeply moved. "Is she all right?" she was asking.

"Yes," Tear affirmed. "She's fine, just… older. She actually came to the wedding, but she was afraid to let you see her. She didn't want to startle you or Guy, not when you were both so happy."

"Poor Anise," Guy said sympathetically, shaking his head. "Thinking only of us, when she's lost so much of her life. I wish there was a way we could help."

"You _can _help," Luke spoke up, "by accepting her as she is. She's taken all this very well. She still laughs and smiles just like she always did."

"That's our Anise," Natalia grinned, "even when she's sad, she never stays down for long. Of course we'll accept her. She's still the same person, after all."

"As long as she doesn't try to hug me," Guy added, earning a reproving look from his wife. "Don't make that face! You've only just cured me, you know. If Anise jumped on me like she used to, I might go into a relapse."

"A relapse? Nonsense! You'd better behave yourself, Guilardia Galan!" Natalia scolded, waving a warning finger at him. "I don't care if she tackles you to the floor, you'd better put on your best smile and be nice to her."

Guy sighed dramatically. "I suppose if I don't, you'll hide the key to my fon machine room again, right?"

"Oh, that won't be the _only _door I'll lock," she insinuated smugly, after which Guy quickly fell into line.

Jade suppressed a smile. Even though they were married now and he hadn't been her servant for quite some time, it seemed Natalia was still a bit high-handed when it came to Guy. _Well, that's what he gets for marrying a princess_, he thought, amused.

Anise's head sheepishly peeked around the door then, drawing everyone's attention. "Am I too late for breakfast?"

"_Anise_!" Mieu cheerfully cheeped. "Master, look, Anise is here!"

"Hi, Mieu," Anise greeted him, petting his fuzzy blue head as he swooped over to nuzzle her cheek.

Jade's stomach jumped. Fortunately, he hadn't eaten much. He stood along with the others, pasting on his subdued smile and clasping his hands behind his back. On the outside, he looked as serene as ever. His insides, however, were hopping around like a bunch of excited cheagles.

"Come on out, Anise," Luke called as Mieu flew back over to him, "you're right on time."

"Anise!" Natalia exclaimed, rushing to hug her. "We're so glad you're here. Aren't we, Guy?"

"Of course!" he agreed. "It's great to see you again, Anise." He tentatively held out his hand. The dark-haired young woman took it, shaking it slowly, as if unsure of his reaction. Then, when he smiled and proved he was all right, she launched herself at him and squeezed him around the middle.

"So you really _are _cured!" Anise squealed, hugging him tight. "Tear told me Natalia helped you get over your phobia! That's _wonderful_! I'm so happy for you!"

"_Mmmppphhh_!!" Guy had his mouth clamped shut, though his eyes were practically bugging out of his head.

"Well, at least now they know it's really Anise," Luke shrugged with an awkward laugh.

"No doubt about that," Jade quietly agreed, though he was a bit worried. Guy's face was turning almost purple.

"Congratulations!" Anise grinned widely, finally letting go of Guy and hugging Natalia again. She didn't see the blond swordsman gasping for breath behind her. "It's so great that you guys are married! I know you'll be really happy."

"Our happiness is complete now that we're all here together," Natalia assured her. "It's too bad we're leaving in a few hours. I'd like to spend some time with you and Tear - just us girls."

"I asked Anise if she would stay for awhile," Tear mentioned, "to help Luke and I plan our wedding."

"Yes!" Natalia said excitedly, latching onto the idea. "We'll be back from our honeymoon in two weeks, Anise. Surely Florian can do without you that long!"

Jade saw the anxious look that flashed across Anise's face at the mention of the Fon Master. He was ready to jump in with an excuse to change the subject when she spoke up, "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Good! It's all arranged, then." The princess started to chatter away with Tear, making plans, but Anise was already zoning out. She exhaled heavily, as if being her usual bubbly self was exhausting her, but neither of the other girls seemed to notice.

Glancing around to find Luke and Guy now locked in a conversation of their own, Jade offered Anise a thoughtful smile. "Don't feel left out. They're not paying any attention to Mieu, either," he teased.

"And to think, I was so nervous about how they would react!" she declared, plopping down into the chair nearest him. "I guess I shouldn't have worried. I haven't been here five minutes, and they've already forgotten I'm here."

Jade sat down beside her and reached nonchalantly for his cup, taking a sip of tea. "That's what happens when you get older, Anise. People stop paying attention to you."

"But I've always paid attention to _you_, Colonel," she pointed out. "I listen to every word you say."

"Is that so?" he smirked, touched by her unanticipated praise. "My, I'm a lucky old man - a lovely young lady just admitted that she listens when I talk."

"_Booo_," Anise grumbled, making a face. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not _old_. And of course I listen to you. You always listened to _me_, and that's something no one else ever did, except Master Ion."

Jade's teasing smile faded into a softer one, one he hadn't realized until now that he reserved for these moments with her. He put down his cup and folded his arms, facing her. "So, can I assume by the fact that we're on speaking terms that you're not upset with me?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "Sorry about last night. I was just really tired and cranky."

"I figured as much. You've had quite the stressful week. As a matter of fact, you still don't look fully rested." He eyed her with concern. "How are you sleeping?"

"Not very well," Anise revealed. "I've been having nightmares, and I wake up all scared and shaky."

_I see_, Jade thought, detecting the slightest of shivers going down her back as she spoke of her bad dreams. For a girl that had once leapt into battle without the slightest trace of fear, it was quite a change. It troubled him. Suspicions that had arisen from their conversation at the inn came to the forefront in his mind.

"I suppose the anxiety is understandable," he allowed, his voice remaining calm and steady. "You've undergone several traumatic experiences in the course of a few days. Still, I wouldn't be too concerned about the nightmares. They should fade, given time."

She looked up at him, wide-eyed and uncertain. "You really think so?"

Jade nodded. "You'll be safe in Kimlasca. Luke and Tear would never let anything happen to you. Neither would Guy, or Natalia."

"What about you, Colonel?" she wondered aloud.

The question poked into his heart like an accusing finger, though she hadn't meant it that way at all. He stared at those innocent brown eyes of hers for a long moment, transfixed. "I must return to Malkuth," he replied at length, his voice sounding hollow in his ears. "Emperor Peony will conclude his business with King Ingobert today. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Oh." Anise's chin drooped, and he couldn't see her eyes beneath her thick black bangs. "Of course. You have to go home."

Jade exhaled roughly. He knew he needed to say something, but wasn't sure what she needed to hear.

Whether or not she knew it, Anise had just confessed something very personal to him - that she was deeply afraid. It wasn't too hard to guess what was causing her fear. Her hasty departure from Daath and her reluctance to talk about Florian were indicative of an escape, not a resignation. He hadn't wanted to press her for details at the inn to confirm that theory, but he would have to at some point, and soon. Still, this was neither the time nor the place to finish that conversation.

_And she must be more frightened than I thought_, Jade realized, _if even the knowledge that she's in a safe place isn't reassuring. She's clearly afraid for me to leave - but why?_

"Anise -" he began, but he was interrupted when the others suddenly remembered they were there and sat back down at the table.

"Aren't you hungry?" Natalia asked Anise, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't touched a bite!"

"Yeah, that's not like you," Luke pointed out. When he earned a glare from Tear, he swiftly added, "I mean, you always had a healthy appetite."

"I am hungry! I was just waiting on all of you," Anise replied brightly. When she looked his way again, she was wearing what Jade knew to be a mollifying smile.

The Colonel frowned. The moment was over. Pretending to be absorbed in drinking his tea, he watched furtively as Anise filled her plate. She laughed as though she was fine, and asked Tear to pass the fruit.

_She's still protecting them_, Jade grimly perceived. _She isn't telling them that she left Daath, or that she has nowhere else to go. Even now, she doesn't want to worry them._

_But she told me. Furthermore, she trusts me. I think if we had some more time alone, she might open up to me and tell me what's on her mind. Hmm. Perhaps it's time I had another talk with Peony…_


	7. Chapter 7

The farewell celebration at Baticul's harbor was nearly as grand as the wedding had been. Cheer after cheer went up from the boisterous crowd as their beloved princess and her prince strode across the pier to board the royal flagship. Trumpets sang out a brilliant fanfare. A flock of white doves was released into the air, their wings sweeping past the scarlet banners of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear as they rose on the wind. With blissful smiles lighting their faces, Guy and Natalia turned and waved from the stern.

Anise leaned forward onto Tokunaga's gigantic yellow head, giddy with excitement. _Oh, that's so romantic_! _It's just like something out of a fairytale_! The puppeteer cupped her chin in her hands and exhaled a dreamy sigh. She was genuinely happy for them both, and for Kimlasca. Their love and compassion for the people would surely change the kingdom for the better. Moreover, they and Emperor Peony would see to it that war never happened again. She only wished Ion could have lived long enough to see his dream of a lasting peace come true. It would have made him smile to know that his friends had found happiness in the world he'd given his all to save.

_Ion. _Even now, after more than two years, there was still a lingering sadness in her heart for the kind-hearted replica's fate. She suspected there always would be. Anise touched a hand to her heart and closed her eyes, remembering him: his green hair and eyes, his tinkling little laugh, his eagerness to help others, and the determination to keep going despite his body's weakness. _I miss you, Ion. I wish you could be here, and I know the others do too. The world is better off without the Score, but it will never be the same without you. _

Sensing that she was being watched, she blinked her eyes open to find Mieu hovering in front of her, dejectedly hanging his furry blue head. "Mieu. Is something wrong?"

"Mieu is sorry for bothering Anise," he whimpered contritely, folding his little arms in front of him, "but… Master wasn't paying Mieu any attention, and Anise always does, so… Mieu was hoping to stay with Anise for awhile. Please?"

Raising her eyebrows, Anise glanced in Luke's direction. Instantly, it became apparent why the Duke's son had suggested they come to the lowest ring of Baticul to watch Guy and Natalia's departure. As he'd promised, the view from the overlooking plaza was better than it would have been down at the docks, but it was also much more private. The unlikely group of friends practically had the square to themselves. A short distance away, Tear was leaned back against the red-haired young swordsman, his arms gently circling her waist. He whispered something into her ear, and she smiled.

Anise softened, feeling sorry for the cheagle. She understood that Luke and Tear needed some time alone to get used to each other, now that he'd changed - but it would be difficult to explain that to Mieu, when he'd left his kind in the Cheagle Woods to stay devotedly by Luke's side. "Of course you can stay with me," she promised.

"Anise is sure?" Mieu's round cerulean eyes widened with delight as she nodded. "_Mieu! Mieu_!" He flew into her arms and nuzzled her chin.

She giggled, hugging him tight. "You should look out there," she told him, pointing at the royal flagship making its way slowly out of the bay, "the view is way better from up here!"

Mieu floated up to sit on Tokunaga's head. "_Mieu-mieu_! Anise is right! Look how far you can see out over the ocean!"

Anise smiled softly. _I know how you feel, Mieu, but I'm glad Luke and Tear can have this time together. I just wish I had more time… _She'd been trying not to think about the fact that after tomorrow, Colonel Jade Curtiss would be half a world away, but she couldn't help it - and every time she did, it hurt.

While the cheagle's attention was focused elsewhere, she peeked furtively around her puppet's huge stuffed ear at Jade. Standing alone by the stone wall that encircled the lowest ring of the city, he gazed across the water with his hands clasped military-style in the small of his back. She studied him, trying to memorize the sight of him by heart - his tall, narrow frame, the sharp profile of his nose, the mysterious red eyes almost hidden behind his spectacles, the disobedient little wisps of straw-colored hair that strayed from where he parted it over his forehead. _You don't even know how much I'm going to miss you, Colonel_, she thought sadly, forcing herself to turn away.

"Something on your mind, Anise?" his deep, slightly mocking voice asked a moment later, surprising her.

Gasping, her head spun back to the right, finding that he had moved to stand beside her. "Colonel! N-no, of course not!" Anise gave an awkward chuckle. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, so I was mistaken, then? Sorry. I should have realized that the best view of the ship went directly through my head." He flashed her a triumphant grin.

"But - but -" Her tender feelings went as flat as a punctured balloon as his smirk deepened. Clearly, he was enjoying having caught her off her guard. "_Boooo_!" She clenched her fists and arched her chin in defiance. "If you're just going to make fun of me, I'll keep my thoughts to myself."

Jade sighed loudly, pressing his glasses against the bridge of his nose. "My, my. You're determined to make this difficult for me, aren't you?"

Curiosity tempered Anise's annoyance somewhat. Out of the corner of her eye, she gave him a cagey glance. "Make _what _difficult?"

"Finishing the conversation we started before." All traces of humor gone, his piercing red eyes locked her brown ones into a decisive gaze.

For a second, she almost forgot to breathe. "Y-you mean… you didn't forget?" she asked, indignation turning to surprise.

"Were you hoping I had?" he speculated grimly.

Anise hastily shook her head. "It's not that. It's just… you never mentioned it again, so I thought maybe you had changed your mind."

Jade's jaw visibly tightened. "Don't mistake my hesitation for inaction, Anise. I don't intend to leave without getting my questions answered."

Had the Necromancer spoken with such steely determination to anyone else, they would have bolted. Anise, however, wasn't just anyone. To her, his abrupt manner and forbidding tone were proof that he took that conversation between them very seriously. It reassured her that on some level, he had to care. The knot that had been tightening around her heart palpably loosened, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Naturally!" she replied brightly, slicing through his pretense of gravity with ease. "I'll be happy to answer any question you ask, Colonel - as long as _my _questions get answered, too."

"_Ha ha ha_!" came his stilted laugh, dissolving the remaining tension between them. "You're far too clever, Anise. I should have known I couldn't simply intimidate you into telling me what I want to know."

"Of course not! But you could always try asking me nicely," Anise suggested.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, that particular tactic _has _worked in the past." Jade pretended to deliberate, rubbing his chin. "Although it's not my preferred method, I suppose I can make an exception in this case."

"How thoughtful of you, Colonel," she praised, coquettishly batting her lashes. "Now I just need to figure out what works on _you_. You're much better at keeping secrets than me."

"Oh, not at all," he negated blithely, "I'm so forthcoming and trustworthy, it almost hurts."

The dark-haired young woman shot him a disbelieving smirk. "Uh-huh. I'll remember you said that."

"Please do," he grinned nonchalantly, as though he didn't expect her to do any such thing. "But for now, we should get back to our original discussion. Do you remember where we left off?"

Anise felt sure he knew exactly what they'd been discussing at the moment Luke, Tear and Mieu had arrived. The Colonel's brain was like a steel trap - he never forgot anything. He was asking out of courtesy.

She attempted to think back to that night at the inn, but as hard as she tried, the words wouldn't come clear in her mind. Instead, she was overwhelmed by images and feelings - the Colonel's imposing form, facing the window; the look of pure shock on his face when she took off her cloak; the warmth pulsing between them as he grasped her hand. Anise could feel her palm tingling even now, remembering his touch. She peered down at her hand in embarrassment, flexing and unflexing her fingers.

The movement didn't escape Jade's notice. Though his countenance was still somewhat masked, Anise saw his red eyes widen. He'd immediately recognized where her mind had gone.

"Anise and Jade missed it!" Mieu interrupted then, landing on her shoulder. "The ship is gone and everyone is leaving!"

Sure enough, the exultant cheers and applause from below had diminished into the low buzz of afterglow chatter. The gathering was dispersing, and the citizens of Baticul were returning to their everyday lives. Anise saw over Jade's shoulder that Luke and Tear were coming across the plaza towards them. As the two headed their way and Mieu chittered away in her ear, Anise's shoulders slumped. _Not again! _she thought miserably. She glanced back at the Colonel to find him shaking his head, his long fingers splayed out in front of his face.

"So, where to now, everyone?" Luke asked brightly as they came close. "Back to the castle?"

"Actually," Tear spoke up before Jade or Anise could reply, "I was hoping Anise and I could stay in the city for a while to do some shopping."

"Huh?" Anise gasped. _Since when does Tear like to shop? _

"For the wedding," the Lorelei Warrior clarified, since Luke also seemed perplexed.

"I would have thought every business in Baticul would be closed for the celebration," the Colonel pointed out, giving Tear a probing glare.

"They are, but they'll reopen soon." She looked purposefully back at Jade. "We won't be gone more than an hour or two."

Resignedly, Jade sighed and pressed his glasses into place. "Well, Luke, it seems as though the ladies need some time on their own. We'd best leave them to it."

Luke nodded, although he too seemed a little disappointed. "All right. We'll see you both soon."

As the two men walked away, Anise tried to shake off her bitterness. After all, Tear couldn't have known that she and the Colonel were in the middle of something important. She jumped down from Tokunaga's back pouch and used her fonic artes to shrink him back to normal size. Mieu floated alongside her as she lifted her dark tresses out of the way and settled the puppet's arms onto her shoulders. "All ready," she pronounced.

"Mieu is ready too!" he twittered with anticipation as they started walking. "Mieu has never been shopping before!"

"Is that so?" Tear gave them a weak smile.

Anise's lips parted in concern. "Tear, are you all right?"

"Yes," her friend said softly, although she didn't look it. "There's just something I need to do, and I can't do it if Luke is with me. I hope you don't mind that I asked you to come along. You probably wanted to spend some time with the Colonel before he leaves tomorrow."

She laughed nervously. "Oh, don't worry about that. Anyway, I'd probably just annoy him if I tried to follow him around."

"I'm sure that's not true," Tear assured her seriously. "I think the Colonel is very fond of you, even if he doesn't always show it."

"That's right!" Mieu chimed in merrily, swimming alongside them in the air. "The way Jade looks at Anise and the way Master looks at Tear are the same!"

Stunned, Anise froze in place. She looked quickly at Tear, but the other woman had averted her gaze and was grasping her spear uncertainly. Anise frowned. Obviously Tear knew something, but whatever it was, she seemed to have no intention of telling.

Mieu turned around, eyes wide. "Why has everyone stopped?"

Getting secrets out of Tear was about as easy as pulling a liger's teeth. As frustrating as it was, Anise knew she had to let it drop for the time being. "So where are we really going?" she wondered, changing the subject.

Tear bent down and pulled a folded letter out of her boot. "Here," she said, handing it to Anise. "Read this while we walk."

Anise arched an eyebrow, but she fell into step beside her. Curious as to why Tear hadn't answered her directly, she unfolded the letter and scanned its contents. "_Mystearica Grants_," she murmured as she read, "_this letter is to inform you that you have been honorably discharged from the offices of the First Information Division of the Order of Lorelei. We commend your faithful service to Grand Maestro Mohs, and hope that in the future_…" She shuddered at the mention of that foul man Mohs, but even that could not distract her from realizing what this meant. "Tear! This is a letter of dismissal!"

"Yes," Tear affirmed calmly.

"But - but this is a really big deal!" Anise spluttered. "Aren't you going to tell Luke?"

"Of course. But when I mentioned my request for a discharge from the Order before, he seemed hesitant, as though he was afraid I would come to resent him for giving up my post." Tear looked over at her, turquoise eyes shining. "I need your help, Anise. When I see Luke again, I want to be wearing Kimlascan clothing. I don't want to give the appearance of clinging to my old life by wearing my uniform when I'm no longer a Lorelei Warrior."

Anise bit her lip. "I'd like to help, but… I don't have much money."

"Neither do I, but we shouldn't need it," Tear reassured her. She reached under her collar and withdrew a golden ring on a chain. "Luke's mother graciously offered me the use of her signet. I tried to refuse, but she wouldn't hear of it. She said she considers me part of the family, and hopes I'll make myself at home here."

"Oh, wow!" Anise's jaw gaped open. In Kimlasca, rings such as the Duchess's were imprinted with the family's crest, so that their seal could be used in place of currency. No noble wanted to risk getting robbed by carrying large bags of gald here and there. To have entrusted Tear with the ring meant Luke's mother really did think of her as a daughter. "You're lucky, Tear. She sounds really nice."

"She is." Her friend tucked the ring back into place beneath her collar and smiled. "I'm grateful to you for being understanding about my decision to leave the Order now, Anise. It must be a difficult time for you."

"Difficult is right," she confessed with a shaky laugh. She wondered if now was a good time to tell Tear that she had left Daath herself, albeit on less amicable terms.

Tear's eyes widened with sympathy. "Forgive me. I shouldn't speak so casually about what happened to you. How are you adjusting?"

_I guess not_, she decided, seeing that Tear had misunderstood. Anise shrugged. "It's actually not so bad. The body took some getting used to, and I miss being cute, but other than that, nothing has really changed."

Her friend shook her head. "Don't sell yourself short, Anise. You've turned into a very pretty young woman. I'm sure I'm not the only one who sees it."

"Really? Thank you, Tear!" She surprised her by launching at her and giving her a quick hug.

Tear seemed startled by her overt display of affection, but not displeased. "You're welcome."

They rode a lift to one of the central rings of Baticul, then walked through the open market towards a row of fancy boutiques. Tear had been correct about the shop owners returning. Citizens from every corner of Kimlasca had flocked to the city for the celebration, as well as a good number of nobles from Malkuth, and no merchant wanted to miss such an opportunity for extra income. They trickled in slowly at first, but before long, the area was packed with both buyers and sellers.

"Wow!" Anise breathed, peering into one of the boutique windows. "This looks like a really nice place! You probably have to have a lot of gald to buy anything in here, though."

"Yes," Tear agreed, obviously daunted, "but this is exactly the sort of place where someone about to marry a Duke's son should look for her trousseau. At least, that's what Natalia said." She paused, glancing diffidently down at her uniform.

"Don't worry, Tear. You'll be beautiful no matter what you wear," Anise said honestly. "Come on! The door looks like it's open."

"But - Anise!" Tear's eyes bulged with fear, but Anise was insistent. She took Tear's hand in her own and marched through the door, dragging the reluctant bride-to-be behind her.

"Mieu doesn't see anyone here," the cheagle pointed out, flying around for a minute.

"Maybe the owner forgot to lock the door when she left for the celebration," Tear offered. "If that's the case, we should go -"

"Not yet," Anise replied firmly. She walked around the rows of fine dresses. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called loudly.

"Heavens above, don't shout! I'm coming." A tall, stout woman with graying hair and spectacles bustled out of a back room. Her dress was a nondescript shade of blue, and her expression was frazzled, but it was clear she knew her business. A tape measure was slung like a scarf around her neck and there were pins tucked into her sleeves. "Thought I'd seen the last of the rush after the royal wedding, but -" She adjusted her glasses and squinted at Anise, then at Tear. Her mouth puckered in distaste. "Church officials? Whatever are _you _here for?"

Tear recoiled, clearly stung. "N-nothing. Please forgive the intrusion."

"That's not true!" Anise insisted boldly. "She needs to find a dress."

The lady with the tape measure scoffed. "I only take _paying _customers, young woman, preferably _noble _ones - and by the looks of it, neither of you has two pieces of gald to rub together. Now if you'll excuse me, I am quite busy!"

Anise clenched her fists, positively fuming. Tear tugged at her arm, whispering that they should just leave, but she held her ground. Anise wasn't the least bit intimidated. She hadn't let anyone bully Master Ion or cow _him _into submission, and she wasn't about to let this mean old biddy do that to Tear.

"I _won't _excuse you!" Anise cried, halting the woman in her tracks. "Princess Natalia said this was a nice place, but apparently she doesn't know that you're a horrible person!"

Dubiously, the old woman glanced over her shoulder. "You two are friends of Princess Natalia?"

"That's right," Anise challenged, "and more importantly, _she _is engaged to marry Luke vonFabre, which means _you _just insulted the future Duchess of Kimlasca!"

"What?" the old woman gasped. "I- I mean, I had heard the woman was from Daath, but - but how could I have known that this was _her_?"

"It doesn't matter whether or not you knew," Anise continued passionately. "Prince Guy and Princess Natalia want to change this country. They're tired of people treating other people badly just because they're poor, and frankly, I'm tired of it too! And if this is the way you treat people who are less fortunate, then I'm sure you won't have her business for long. Come on, Tear. We're leaving."

As they turned to walk out, Tear pink-cheeked and embarrassed, Anise brimming over with righteous anger, the woman rushed after them. "Wait, wait! Please don't go!"

"Why should we?" Anise demanded, hands on hips.

"I'm truly sorry. You're absolutely right. I've heard of the compassion of our Princess, and I wouldn't want to be ashamed in front of her - or the noble vonFabres - because I treated either of you with disrespect. Please, allow me to serve you properly."

"Even if we don't have our gald _with _us?" Anise sneered.

"Oh, heavens, nevermind that! We'll square all that away with the Duke's bursar after the wedding. Just come inside and have a seat, and I'll attend to you straight away."

As the woman bustled away in a flurry, Anise gave Tear a smug grin. "That's more like it."

"Anise is so brave!" Mieu cheered.

"You really are," Tear said admiringly. "I'm glad you're going back to Daath, Anise. The church needs someone strong like you to help guide it into the future."

_Uh-oh. So we're back to that. _Anise bit her lip. She knew she couldn't put it off any longer. "About that… I think there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Tear wondered, taking a seat in one of the two fancy chairs near the front of the shop.

Anise sat beside her, but before she could open her mouth, the old woman came back, almost hidden behind an armful of dresses.

"Here we are!" she presented. "These are all the latest rage in Baticul, Miss…"

"Grants," Tear supplied. "Tear Grants."

"Well, Miss Grants, we'll have you looking the part of a future Duke's betrothed in no time at all! Just leave everything to me. With that face and figure, you're going to be the envy of every noblewoman in Kimlasca!"

Tear gave the offensive woman a timid smile, then glanced back at Anise.

She met Tear's eye and took a deep breath. Judging by the look on her friend's face, she got the point across when she murmured, "Maybe I should try to find a dress, too."

ooo LL ooo

Jade parted ways with Luke after they reached the castle. He knew it must be lonely for the red-haired young man without Guy, Tear or even Mieu to keep him company, but the ladies wouldn't be gone long, and he had to take advantage of this opportunity.

It didn't take him long to track down Emperor Peony. A servant informed him that he was in one of King Ingobert's private gardens, near the cloisters on the east side. The Colonel moved like a man on a mission, his long-legged stride carrying him speedily until he reached the covered walkways of the grounds. He paused only once, to glance down at his blue-gloved hand. _No, Anise_, he thought secretly, _I didn't forget_. When he looked up again, his brow was furrowed with determination.

"Well, if it isn't the elusive Jade! Back from the farewell celebration already?" The impossibly handsome monarch sat in the grass with his pet rappigs, waving as his best friend crossed the green towards him. A handful of maids were busily trying to chase down two of the round, long-eared pink creatures. Peony laughed good-naturedly. "You're missing all the fun. They've been after Saphir and Aslan for nearly half an hour."

"My, that does sound positively riveting," the Colonel mordantly observed.

"All right, I can see something's got your spear wound up in a knot," Peony said facetiously. The striking blond man stood and dusted off his pants. "Come on, let's walk a bit, and you can tell me all about it." He turned and headed into the garden maze, leaving Jade to follow him into the shadows between the high shrubbery walls.

"I'd heard that King Ingobert was fond of labyrinths," Jade noted, looking up as the sun almost disappeared from view overhead. "I hope you know where this one leads."

"Don't worry," his friend smiled over his shoulder, "this one's pretty small. I made it to the center earlier without any trouble. Besides, I'm assuming you want this conversation to be private, and this is as private as we're going to get on these grounds."

Jade fell into step beside the Emperor, choosing his words carefully before he spoke. "Your Majesty… no, Peony…I find myself in the awkward position of having to ask for a favor."

"Another favor?" His Imperial Majesty laughed, clearly amused. "You seem to need an awful lot of those here in Kimlasca. Does this one also have to do with your mysterious lady friend? If so, I assure you, you have my undivided attention."

Inwardly, the Colonel flinched. He hoped his expression remained indifferent. "I would like to delay our departure. I need time, even it's only a few days."

"Time for what?" the Emperor pried, hands on hips. "Or, should I say, time for _whom_?"

Jade frowned. "I take it my request is denied? In that case, if Your Majesty will excuse me." He turned and headed back down the verdant corridor.

"Not so fast, Jade."

He halted just shy of the entrance and exhaled loudly. When he turned and looked into Peony's face this time, the countenance staring back at him was an earnest one.

"I know you've been keeping secrets from me," the Emperor revealed, bridging the distance between them. "What I don't know is why. All these years, I've been your friend. I've never hesitated to give you my complete trust. Is it asking too much of you to have the same kind of faith in me?"

Sesemann entered the maze behind them a few moments later, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Forgive the interruption, Your Majesty," Peony's short-statured, elderly majordomo said, "but all the arrangements are made, and tea will be ready shortly, as you requested."

"Thanks, man," Peony grinned. "I owe you one."

When the other man had left, Jade arched an eyebrow. "Arrangements for what? Or, should I say, for _whom_?"

"Let's just say she's a _mysterious lady friend_," Peony shrewdly replied. "Anyway, that can wait. Right now, I'm concerned about you. If something is weighing that heavily on your mind, you should share it with me. And that's not a command from your Emperor. It's a request, from your friend."

Jade couldn't help feeling guilty when Peony put things that way. This was the man who had saved his life, bolstered his reputation, and above all, genuinely cared about him, despite the grievous sins of his past. Everyone else had presumed the Necromancer dead after Akzeriuth's destruction, even his own sister, but Peony had continued to hope that he was still alive. _It's precisely because you're the good friend of Emperor Peony that he puts so much faith in you, Colonel_. Anise's sweet words and heartfelt smile had touched him then, more than he had shown - not only because her kindness was in sharp contrast to his sibling's apparent coldness, but because he knew it was true.

Jade hung his head, fists clenched at his sides. "Forgive me. I was hoping to be in possession of all the facts before I burdened you. But if my trust in you is being called into question, it seems I have no choice." Resignedly, he resumed his journey alongside Peony into the labyrinth. "I'm deeply troubled by the state of affairs in Daath. I have reason to believe that Fon Master Florian is heavily under the influence of the Maestros and the conservative faction. Furthermore, I suspect that it was they who maneuvered him into the position, and made certain Anise was discredited as a viable alternative. They've been dormant since the Score was abolished, but now I wonder if that wasn't because they were simply biding their time."

"I see," Peony replied after a moment. "I guess it would be naïve to imagine that the Grand Maestro faction just disappeared after the war. But what could they possibly be planning?"

"That, I don't know. My theories are purely speculation at this point. However…" His voice caught in the back of his throat as he remembered how close Anise had come to dying in Florian's room. "The Fon Master himself has earned my distrust."

"And dislike, apparently," Peony astutely observed.

Jade didn't bother to deny it. "It would be wise to keep a close eye on the church, until we know for certain what they plan to do."

The Emperor gave a sober nod, considering. "While we're on the subject, King Ingobert and I actually discussed the Order of Lorelei when we met this morning. Neither of us have received any formal proclamation regarding the new Fon Master. We've had no invitations to Daath, and no requests for an audience in either Baticul or Grand Chokmah. A bit odd, wouldn't you say?"

"That's putting it mildly." Jade rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if King Ingobert received any congratulations from Daath on Natalia's marriage."

Peony shook his head. "As of this morning, not a word."

"Hmmm." The Colonel's frown deepened. "This policy of silence and delay is unlike the Order. One would presume that the first act of a new Fon Master would be to ensure positive relations with Malkuth and Kimlasca."

"Ingobert wondered if the Fon Master might have fallen ill again," the Emperor remarked.

"That would be highly unlikely," Jade muttered darkly.

"Why is that? I thought Florian was a frail, sickly sort of child. He was dying when Anise sent for you."

"That's true," the Colonel confirmed, "but there's something I haven't told you."

Peony arched a blond eyebrow. "Go on."

"Anise is the one responsible for healing the Fon Master. She gave him a new lease on life - literally. By means of a Daathic fonic arte, one that's supposed to be forbidden, she managed to transfer some of her fonons to Florian. She nearly perished in the attempt."

Appropriately stunned by this news, the Emperor shook his head. "Is she all right?"

Jade nodded, struggling to keep his mask of indifference intact. "Fortunately, a drastic aging of her fonon structure is the worst damage she incurred, at least physically. However, someone high in the Order of Lorelei got wind of Anise's selfless act and decided to use it against her. They put her on trial for improper use of fonons on another member of the Order. No doubt, the rule was designed to permit experimentation on unwitting subjects within the church by their superiors - exactly the kind of activities Grand Maestro Mohs and his God-Generals were getting up to - which makes me even more convinced that whoever suggested the trial was a high-level Maestro, someone who would have known precisely what rule was being broken."

By this time, Peony's sapphire eyes were wide with shock. "If someone that high up in the church had it in for Anise, and the trial was a setup, they must have considered her a serious threat."

"My own thoughts exactly," Jade dourly affirmed. "Luckily, I got wind of the trial from Anise's parents just as it was about to take place. I arrived late, but was allowed to testify. Apparently, the council wasn't wholly corrupt. She was acquitted, but the mere fact that someone would go to such lengths to prevent someone strong and independent from becoming Fon Master is upsetting. It proves that something is brewing underneath the surface in Daath, even if we can't yet see what that is."

They came to the center of the labyrinth then. It opened up to reveal a circular fountain, surrounded by a well-kept hedge of white rose bushes.

Peony took a seat on the fountain's rim and examined his enigmatic friend closely. "So that's why you were so worried about Anise when you came back from Daath. But Jade, if you suspected all this then, why did you leave her there?"

As far as he'd gone, Jade still couldn't bring himself to speak of his feelings, or the shame he'd felt at the time for having them. "With the doubt cast on Anise by the trial, Florian's ascendance to Fon Master was assured. For that reason, I didn't believe her to be in any immediate danger. Furthermore, Daath was her home. I didn't think she would consider leaving Florian, or her parents, behind - not even to protect herself." He lowered his head, adjusting his glasses to hide the momentary flicker of emotion he might have shown. "Unfortunately, that was a miscalculation on my part. She resigned from the Oracle Knights just after I left, and fled here to Baticul. She's in the city right now."

His Majesty nodded, taking all this in. "I'm glad you shared this with me, Jade. It means a great deal to me to know I have your trust."

"You should never have doubted it," the Colonel chided gently, folding his arms.

Peony smiled, then glanced down to find a rappig cuddling at his sandaled feet. "Well, hello there, Luke! Did you follow me all this way?" He reached down to pick up his little pink pet, and laughed when it licked his face.

"That rappig must have an excellent sense of smell to have made it through the labyrinth so easily," Jade commented.

"And an even greater sense of loyalty," the Emperor replied proudly. "This little fellow has just had an adventure all his own." He laid the animal in his lap, scratching behind its long ears while it nuzzled his other hand. "Rappigs really are precious creatures, Jade. It's a pity you don't seem to take more interest in them. They're afraid of any place where they can't see their way ahead, and they're terrified of being alone. But if one really loves you, and you walk away, it'll brave anything to come and find you. Isn't that right, Luke?"

The Colonel raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure why, but he had a strange feeling that Peony was talking about something other than his pets.

"As for Daath, I'm sure your concerns are valid, but there's no use worrying until we have something to worry about," Peony concluded more formally. "Assuming they don't give us anything to worry about for the next two days, and King Ingobert doesn't mind extending his hospitality a bit further, consider your request granted."

_Two days_, Jade repeated mentally, trying to keep his smile on the outside to a minimum. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He genuflected, then turned to leave.

"Peony," the Emperor insisted.

Jade grinned over his shoulder. "Thank you, Peony."

ooo LL ooo

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this churned out - I must have written no less than five different versions and even more snippets before I was satisfied! (Some of which, including Anise's tea with Peony, have been moved to Chapter 8, which means it shouldn't take nearly so long to get posted!) _

_By the way, if you haven't seen the excellent fanarts by Chiharu Tanaka and Lychee Loving, then check out the links on my profile page. Thanks so much, both of you, for your beautiful work!_


	8. Chapter 8

Guy breathed in the salty ocean air, smiling to himself. He and Natalia couldn't have asked for a more perfect day to begin their married lives. The sun was warm, the breeze was light, and the sea was calm. Cheerfully, he strolled back to the stern, where he'd left Natalia a few minutes before to check on the ship's progress. As she came into view, he paused, affectionately observing his wife - the way her short blonde waves tousled in the wind, the slight upturn at the end of her nose, her calloused archer's fingers grasping the railing. _So this is what love feels like_, he reflected. _Just seeing her like this makes me happy_. It was hard to believe that only two years earlier, the sight of the Kimlascan princess had inspired a far different feeling in him - the need to run and hide.

"The captain says it's clear skies all the way," he reported, joining her beside the railing. "We should be at the resort in a few hours."

Gazing out over the sea, Natalia gave a distracted nod. "That's good."

Guy flashed her a knowing look. "All right. What's on your mind?"

Natalia stiffened. She glanced over her shoulder at him, her green eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"You seem awfully preoccupied," he pointed out. "Besides, I know you. Whenever something's troubling you, you go off somewhere to stare at the water and brood."

The princess blushed. "I do, don't I?"

"It's all right for you to miss him, you know," Guy offered gently. "To wonder what might have been."

Natalia smiled softly. "You're very kind to say that. It's true that a part of me will always miss Asch. But it wasn't him I was thinking of just now. It was you."

"Me?" Guy looked both proud and touched.

She nodded. "And last night."

"Oh." The blond prince's expression turned sheepish. "About that…"

"You don't have to explain," she assured him, laying a comforting hand on his arm. "We agreed to take things slowly, didn't we?"

"We did, but…" Guy apologetically covered the hand she had offered with his. "Your father's advisors rushed us into this marriage. We both know why."

"Yes," Natalia admitted. "But they have no more say in this. What happens from now on is just between us. Not as the prince and princess of Kimlasca, but as husband and wife."

Guy was taken aback. This was the first time he had heard her place her feelings for him before her devotion to her country. "Natalia…"

"You've never asked me to forget Asch, or even to stop loving his memory," she continued passionately. "All you wanted was for me to be able to move forward with my life. I want you to know that I feel the same way. You'll always love your sister Mary and remember her sacrifice, as you should. That's why I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. You waited patiently for me, until I was ready to let go of my grief. How could I do any less for you?"

Guy softened. He knew that look in her eyes. Natalia had worn that look for seven years, stubbornly insisting that she would cure Luke of his amnesia. Now, she was looking at him with that same determination - and the same need trying to hide behind it. Evidently, he wasn't the only one who still felt the effects of past wounds.

Asch, the original Luke, had loved Natalia, but the Luke who returned after the kidnapping had spurned her. King Ingobert, the man who dotingly raised her, had threatened once to end her life for a crime she didn't commit. Likewise, her blood-father, Largo the Black Lion, had been willing to fight against and even kill her if necessary. Fears of abandonment and rejection had taken root in her heart; fears that were only visible in rare moments like these, when she was able to stop being the princess and just be Natalia. Even so, knowing the risk involved with letting someone else into her heart, she had chosen to love him. He couldn't let her down now. He _wouldn't_.

Guy opened his arms to her. Slowly, cautiously, she stepped into his embrace. It had taken them months to be able to get even this far - for him to be able to hold her, or kiss her, without being in the dark. "We'll get through this," he promised, making an effort to hold her closer. "Just don't give up on me, okay?"

"I won't give up," she said faithfully. "Not ever."

He brushed a grateful kiss against her forehead. "Good. I'm counting on you." A few moments later, his limbs began to tremble. _Dammit,_ Guy cursed inwardly. He tried to fight it, to hold onto her longer, but Natalia felt him shaking and released him.

Guy inhaled sharply, bringing himself back to his senses. His heart ached as he saw the concern in her eyes. It was there every time. "Thanks for keeping my secret. I know it probably showed when Anise hugged me, but… I guess I'm just embarrassed that I haven't completely gotten over this."

Natalia shook her head. "There's no reason for you to be embarrassed, Guy. You've worked really hard to come this far. I'm proud of you, and proud to be your wife."

"Even though it's in name only?" he asked, feeling insecure.

"That won't be forever," she encouraged. "And you shouldn't worry about what our friends think. Luke and Tear, the Colonel and Anise - they all care for you, just as you are. You should have faith in them."

"And you used to say I was the mature one," Guy grinned.

Natalia shared his smile, remembering their conversation in Chesedonia before the Battle of Eldrant. "Guy, I've been wondering. Do you think we did the right thing, leaving when we did?"

"You're worried about Anise, aren't you?" he intuited.

"Yes. I don't think she realizes yet how much this change is going to affect her," she said sympathetically. "But it's not only that. I'm afraid of what Father told us, about Daath. For the Order of Lorelei to have dropped all communication with Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, and just gone silent…" The blonde princess gave a visible shudder.

"I know. It's been on my mind, too," he admitted solemnly. "What's more, I think Anise is hiding things again."

"You noticed that too?" Natalia gasped.

Guy nodded. "I'm not worried about it, though. If we both picked up on it, the others are bound to - especially Jade. He never misses anything."

"That's true," she agreed. "Especially when it comes to Anise."

"Ah, so I wasn't the only one who wondered about that!" he roguishly remarked.

"_Guy_!" Natalia exclaimed. "That wasn't what I meant! Surely you don't think that the Colonel and Anise are like _that_?!"

He waved his hands in front of him, seeing that she was quite shocked by his comment. "No, of course not!" he hastily amended. "I guess I couldn't help but wonder if something like that wouldn't happen, though, now that she's… well, _older_. There was always a sort of closeness between those two."

The princess raised a skeptical eyebrow. "When did you become such a hopeless romantic, Gailardia?"

"When do you think?" he countered, grinning as his wife took on a visible blush.

ooo LL ooo

As the aircar lift conveyed them to the topmost ring of Baticul, Anise found she couldn't stop staring at her beautiful new dress and boots. The raven-haired puppeteer traced her gloved fingers down the silky-smooth fabric. She felt like a princess - and the clothes she and Tear had chosen were among the least extravagant items in the shop. As both of them were seasoned warriors, unused to any discomfort for the sake of fashion, neither wanted anything that fit too snugly or restricted their movement. Tear had chosen a pale green dress that was flowy and feminine, structured by a teal sheath that draped her hips and hung longer in the back. Anise's dress was pastel pink with off-the-shoulder white sleeves and a ruffly white collar that framed her neck like a lily petal.

_I've never had anything even half this nice_, she reflected somberly. Before she was given the uniform of a Fon Master Guardian, Anise had owned only a few secondhand clothes and shoes donated to the church as charity. _The ones no one else wanted. The ones everyone made fun of me for wearing. _It still upset her to recall how the older would-be Fon Master Guardians had tormented her and made her life even more of a misery. Her only consolation on that score was that when she'd returned to Daath after the war, and those same girls taunted her again, she and Tokunaga had beaten them to a repentant pulp.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to pay you back for this, Tear," she admitted, tugging nervously at the bows on her wrists.

"Don't worry about that," Tear murmured kindly. "I couldn't have done this without you. Consider it a gift."

"Really?" Anise cried. She knew Tear, having grown up in the Qliphoth as Mayor Teodoro's granddaughter, had no concept of what it was like to be destitute, but that didn't lessen her gratitude. "Thank you so much!" She launched herself at Tear and threw her arms around her.

"You're welcome," Tear said genuinely, hugging her back. "It's the least I can do, since you've agreed to help Luke and I plan our wedding."

"Then I'll be sure to do my best!" Anise promised, executing a cheerful two-fingered salute.

"Mieu will help too!" the cheagle vowed, lighting on Anise's shoulder.

"Thank you." Tear smiled softly at them both.

"So, about Luke," Anise wondered then, "will you tell him when we get back?"

"Yes." The fonic hymnist turned her spear in her fingers. "It will be strange for me at first, living a civilian life, but I'm committed to my course. I think seeing me like this will help Luke to understand that I've made my choice. My time with the Oracle Knights is in the past. I'm not looking back."

"I'm glad you feel that way," the puppeteer admitted, looking out the window. "Daath isn't a good place to be right now."

"You're worried about what's happening there, aren't you?" Tear asked.

Her shoulders slumped as she watched the city pass by below the cable car. "Yeah. You could say that."

Tear hesitated. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk about whatever is upsetting you. But as your friend, I can't help but feel concerned."

Anise hung her head. "I'm sorry, Tear. I didn't want to worry you - any of you. I probably shouldn't have come here. I just didn't know where else to go."

"_Mieeuuuu_." The cheagle nuzzled her cheek comfortingly.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Anise," her friend gently admonished. "Your friends are here for you. Whatever the reason, it's enough to know that you needed us."

"That's right! Mieu is here for Anise, too!" he chimed in.

_She means that. They both do_. Touched, she turned and smiled.

They arrived at the platform then and disembarked the lift. Surprisingly, a grand-looking barouche was waiting in the lane just below. At the coachman's nod, two footmen jumped down from the rear of the carriage and strode towards them to offer assistance.

Tear looked uncertainly at Anise. "Can that really be for us?"

"It has to be. There's no one else here," she pointed out with a shrug.

"That's true, but…Luke didn't _say _anything about sending a coach."

"Maybe he wanted it to be a nice surprise," Anise suggested. "It's really thoughtful. This way we don't have to carry _these _all the way to the castle!" She indicated the packages in which she and Tear were carrying their old uniforms. Anise promptly handed her bundle over, grinning broadly.

"Actually," Tear told the other footman, "we should probably have these sent ahead to the vonFabre manor, since we'll be going back there tonight. Can you take them there for us?"

"Certainly, my lady. Follow us, please." The two bowed slightly and headed back to the coach.

"But - I'm not -" Tear started to say after them.

"Relax, Tear. They're just giving us the royal treatment," Anise beamed. "You'll have to be extra specially nice to Luke after all this!"

"I suppose so." Tear bit her lip. "Anise, don't take this the wrong way, but - I've never known of Luke to be _this _thoughtful, or to plan surprises."

"You really don't think he ordered the coach?" she queried. "Well, if it wasn't Luke, who did?"

Tear shook her head. She clearly had no answer for that. "I wonder if I should send this on as well." She glanced uncertainly down at her spear.

"Tear!" Anise gasped. "You wouldn't _really _stop carrying your spear, would you?"

The other woman hesitated, her light brown hair swishing as she looked away. "It may be inappropriate for me to carry it, since I'm no longer an Oracle Knight."

"Says who?" Anise retorted, hands on hips. "Luke and Guy are civilians, but they carry their swords with them everywhere they go. And I may not be a Fon Master Guardian anymore, but I'd just like to see somebody try to make me stop carrying Tokunaga!"

Tear glanced back at her and smiled. "I pity anyone who would attempt something so foolish."

"You'll hang onto it, then?" Anise prodded.

"Yes. You made a good point just now. Tokunaga has become a part of you, just as my spear has become a part of me. No one can ask us to lose a part of ourselves. My days as a Lorelei Warrior may be over, but I'm still the same person, whether I'm a noblewoman or not."

"That's the spirit!" Anise cheered, plunging a fist into the air.

"It's great that Tear wants to be herself!" Mieu peeped in agreement.

"I'm glad you think so," the melodist smiled, petting Mieu's head. "We should be on our way. Clearly, this coach was meant to hasten our return. I'm anxious to find out who sent it, and why."

_Me too_, Anise thought, nodding. She climbed inside after Tear, cradling Mieu in her arms.

As the coach set off, Tear's mind seemed to be elsewhere. _She's probably planning what she's going to say to Luke_, Anise surmised. The lack of conversation suited her fine for the moment. She had matters of her own to think about.

_The Colonel was serious about wanting to finish our conversation earlier_, she remembered. _It seemed like it was really important to him. He's probably waiting for us to get back, only… when we do, Emperor Peony will be expecting me..._

The coach passed the gates and brick walls guarding the high nobility's estates. After passing Duke vonFabre's manor, it turned, heading down a wide, straight lane lined with perfectly trimmed shrubberies. The only break in the two women's pensive silence was Mieu's shrill voice, admiring the scenery.

Anise eyed the cheagle thoughtfully. _Mieu said the Colonel looks at me like Luke looks at Tear. I've never seen him look at me that way, but… Mieu seemed so sure about it. And Tear was acting awfully strange, too. She said she thought the Colonel was very fond of me, even though he doesn't always show it. Why would she say that, unless... Was she trying to tell me something?_

Finally, the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the castle's main entrance. Tear and Anise filed out and headed inside, Mieu floating along behind them. In the vast atrium just beyond the doors, they were surprised to find someone waiting for them.

"Luke!" Tear breathed.

"Master!" Mieu cheeped, flying to his side.

Leaned against the wall with his arms folded, Luke glanced up at the sound of his fiancee's voice. "Tear." He took in the sight of her, his jaw hanging slack. Almost as an afterthought, he recognized that Anise and Mieu were there as well. "I…"

To break the awkward silence as Luke absorbed the fact that neither of them was wearing a uniform, Anise decided to speak up. "Thanks for sending the coach for us, Luke! It was nice not to have to walk all this way."

"That wasn't me," Luke informed them, coming closer. "Emperor Peony requested it, for Anise."

"That was for _me_?" Anise's eyes bulged.

As shocked as she felt, Tear was reacting even more strongly. "Emperor Peony sent the coach?" she marveled. "But why?"

"I don't know," Luke shrugged. "One of his servants came by here while I was waiting for you to get back. He's the one who told me. Emperor Peony must be anxious to see you for some reason, Anise. That guy has been coming every few minutes to check and see if you were back yet."

As if on cue, a short, elderly man in blue with a long beard and little round spectacles emerged from the adjoining corridor. Anise recognized him from the throne room at Grand Chokmah. This wasn't just any servant. This was Peony's trusted majordomo, Sesemann. _He sent _him _to wait on me? _It was an effort not to let her jaw drop.

"Miss Tatlin," Sesemann recognized with a polite nod. "Would you be so kind as to come with me? Emperor Peony has requested the honor of your company."

Ignoring the disbelieving looks from Luke and Tear, Anise inclined her head. "O-of course. It would be my pleasure."

"_Mieu_?" the cheagle pipped. He started to float after her, but Luke held him firm.

"Excellent. Follow me, please." Sesemann led her down the corridor from which he had come. She glanced back over her shoulder at Luke, Tear and Mieu, all three of whom looked as astonished as she felt.

ooo LL ooo

Jade paced back and forth through the cloisters, planning out his strategy. Two extra days in Baticul were more than he had hoped for, but less than he would have preferred.

_I suppose it will have to be enough_, he conceded with regret. _The real challenge will be to make certain there are no more interruptions. Well-intentioned as Tear may have been, there simply isn't time for further intrusions. Additionally, with Anise staying at the vonFabre manor, finding a way to get her alone is going to be difficult. The best option would be to act quickly, before she leaves the castle. Otherwise, I may encounter some resistance from Tear_. With his course of action decided, the Colonel set off towards the castle's main entrance to await the ladies' return.

It hadn't escaped his notice that Tear was being very protective of Anise, almost as though she had assumed the role of elder sister. Although it was slightly troublesome, Jade was glad to see it. If he had to leave Anise behind in Kimlasca, at least he could take comfort in the fact that she wouldn't be alone. Tear and Luke would be watching over her.

Striding through the low-lit corridors and up the green-carpeted stairways that led back to the castle's main level, Jade focused on his objective. It was simple enough. All he needed to do was ascertain the level of Anise's feelings towards him, without necessarily revealing his own. Once that was accomplished, he could decide how best to proceed. In his mind, he pictured possible settings, and played out potential conversations. As he neared the entrance hall, he relaxed somewhat, feeling confident that he was prepared.

"I just wonder what he wanted with her."

Jade stiffened, halting in midstep. _That was Luke's voice_. He and another person were passing through the spacious atrium, clearly unaware that anyone else was in earshot. When Luke's companion replied in a soft, musical tone, he instantly discerned that it was Tear.

"What do _you _think?" the fonic hymnist rejoined.

Luke's answer was slow to come. "I'm not sure. He didn't make any secret of it, though."

"No. Then again, I suppose Emperor Peony has never been very subtle."

_Peony? _Jade mentally echoed. His brow furrowed. He didn't like to make a habit of eavesdropping, but he had the distinct feeling he needed to hear this conversation. Careful to make no noise, he crept closer to the end of the hallway. Hidden in the shadows, he watched as Tear and Luke began making their way up the grand staircase.

"Maybe he's going to ask her permission to name a rappig after her," Luke suggested lightly.

Tear's voice turned cold. "This is no laughing matter, Luke. The Emperor is a kind and benevolent man, but his reputation when it comes to women is well-known."

"You think he wants _Anise_?" Luke blurted incredulously.

For a second, Jade almost forgot to breathe. _That's impossible_, he told himself sternly, _Peony hasn't even seen her… although, if he did_…

"Keep your voice down," Tear scolded. "We don't know his reasons for wanting to meet with her. They may have been entirely innocent. We'll have to wait until Anise joins us to know for sure."

Luke replied, but too faintly for his words to be distinct. They were moving too far away for the Colonel to hear any more.

A strange feeling settled over Jade. _Peony must have asked to see Anise the moment she and Tear got back. I _did _mention to him that she was in the city. It would seem that he took my warning seriously, and he means to question her about the state of affairs in Daath. _He cupped a thoughtful hand around his chin. _It's reassuring that Peony would act so quickly after hearing my recommendations, even putting aside his personal plans. However, he knows nothing of my interest in Anise. Even if he summoned her with only the best of intentions… _

Jade frowned. He felt certain that the Emperor's request to see Anise had no questionable undercurrent, but Tear had brought up a valid point. As a friend, he could overlook Peony's amorous nature, and make light of his penchant for women. As a man, however, he couldn't help but feel threatened. A beautiful, spirited young woman like Anise was bound to intrigue Peony. More upsettingly, Peony was charming and strikingly handsome, making it all too plausible that Anise might find him appealing in turn. It was tempting fate to let him be alone with her, whatever the reason.

The Colonel sighed heavily and hung his head, clenching his hands at his sides. _I'm sorry, Peony. I'd trust you with anything, including my life - except this_.

ooo LL ooo

"Am I really late?" Anise fretted as she followed Sesemann through the cloisters. "I didn't mean to keep His Majesty waiting. I hope he's not mad at me!"

Peony's chief of staff smiled benignly over his shoulder. By the serene state of the elderly man's countenance, Anise would never have guessed that he'd been kept waiting for her arrival. "The Emperor will be very happy to see you, Miss Tatlin, regardless of the time. His Majesty has never put much faith in schedules."

_That's probably true_, Anise thought, calming herself. _Emperor Peony always seemed like a laid-back kind of guy. But if he wasn't trying to get me here faster, why would he have sent that coach to pick us up?_

Presently, they came to one of King Ingobert's private gardens. A myriad of blossoms flowed out from massive white urns, while other blooms peeked out from manicured bushes, and still others wound along the creeping vines over the walls. Anise breathed in deeply, inhaling the rich scent of flowers and freshly-trimmed grass. _What a beautiful place_, she thought dreamily.

"His Majesty is waiting for you there," Sesemann told her, pointing through an archway covered with crimson roses.

"Thanks!" she grinned, starting off. "Wait. Aren't you coming with me?"

Sesemann's eyes crinkled up as his smile deepened. "You're very kind to ask, Miss Tatlin, but other work is required of me at present."

"Oh. Sorry." She bit her lip, feeling a little silly.

"Not at all. And now, by your leave, I will excuse myself." Sesemann turned and headed slowly out through the cloisters.

_What a nice old man_, Anise mused, smiling after him. On that note, she rushed through the arch and into the garden, skidding to a less-than-graceful stop in front of the small white table on which a splendid afternoon tea had been prepared. The golden-haired Emperor of Malkuth sat slouched in one of two chairs, arms folded across his chest. His handsome face teased her with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"Sorry I'm late, Your Majesty!" she apologized breathlessly, ducking her head as she gave a low bow.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had your reasons." Peony ogled her from head to toe with approval. "Besides, it was worth the wait. I'm looking at the prettiest flower I've seen all day."

Anise was duly flattered. "_Eh-heh_!" she giggled, grinning so hard her eyes squinted shut. "Your Majesty thinks I'm cute?"

"Definitely," he agreed. "As a matter of fact, I think you're even cuter now than you were before."

"Oh, _real-ly_?" She'd forgotten how much fun it could be to flirt. "Your Majesty is still super handsome, too!"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much," Peony beamed. "Why don't you have a seat?"

She parked herself in the chair opposite him, pasting on her brightest smile.

"Help yourself." He waved towards a plate of delicious-looking pastries.

Anise all but salivated. "Those look really good… okay, maybe just one." She piled three on the fancy little plate. She had one lifted to her open mouth, but stopped when she saw the corners of the Emperor's lips pucker with a smirk. "Aren't you having any?"

"_Hmm_. Maybe just one," Peony shrugged indifferently. He proceeded to put four onto his own plate, and they shared a laugh. Instantly, Anise felt much more at ease. "Jade would have a fit if he saw us. He'd say we're going to turn into rappigs from eating too much."

"He says that to you, too?!" Anise's jaw gaped in disbelief.

"Sure, but I don't pay it any mind." Peony surprised her further by pouring the tea for them both. "You can't take Jade seriously when he says stuff like that. Besides, he only teases people so they won't get too close."

"Wow! You really _do _know the Colonel!" she praised, impressed.

"Jade's not as hard to read as he'd like to believe," the blond man remarked. "You seem like a clever girl, Anise. I bet you've got him all figured out by now."

"Sometimes I _think _I have," she confessed, her smile drooping at the edges. "Then he does something that totally throws me off."

"He's good at that," Peony admitted, sipping his tea, "but if you know that much, you're already well on your way to understanding him."

Anise wasn't so sure about that, but she knew better than to contradict him. She munched on her pastry instead, enjoying the sweet strawberry flavor.

"Speaking of Jade," Peony went on, "he tells me you're no longer with the Oracle Knights. Is that true?"

_Uh-oh. So that's what this is all about. _Anise nodded uncomfortably. "Yes, Your Majesty."

He raised his hands, chuckling. "Please. When it's just between us like this, call me Peony. The title really does get old sometimes."

"Peony," she repeated tentatively. The Emperor was so amiable, it was hard to be anything but relaxed in his presence.

"See? Not so hard, is it?" he grinned, proceeding to finish off his first pastry. "Well, Anise, if you're no longer employed by the Order of Lorelei, that means you're a free agent - which brings me to my point. If you're willing, I intend to snatch you up myself."

Anise almost choked on her tea. "_Huh_?!"

"I want you to come and work for me, in Malkuth," Peony clarified. "What do you say, Anise? Would you consider going back to Grand Chokmah with Jade and myself, as a member of my Imperial Guard?"

Her mouth hung agape. It was almost too good to be true. "Y-you want to give me a _job_?"

"Hey, don't sound so surprised," he chuckled. "You're a great fighter. Fon Master Ion picked you to be his one-and-only personal guardian, didn't he? That's a pretty impressive recommendation. But what stands out even more is how much Jade trusts you. It's just about impossible to earn that guy's respect, but somehow, you managed to do it. So, what more do I need to know? As far as I'm concerned, the job is yours if you want it."

Anise blinked a few times, trying to take all this in. "I - I don't even know what to say!"

"A _'yes' _would do, or a _'thank you_,_'_" Peony teased. "If it helps you make up your mind, this job would be practically just like your old one, except you'd be guarding me instead of the Fon Master. Your quarters would be inside the palace, close to my chambers, and your pay grade would be equal to a lieutenant's starting off."

_Pay?! _Anise's eyes glossed over, visions of gald dancing in her head. _I'll finally have my own money! My own life! Hang in there, future Imperial Guardian of Grand Chokmah - things are about to get a whole lot better!_

"I'll understand if you need time to think it over. After all, the pay might not be worth the trouble of having to put up with two old rascals like me and Jade on a daily basis." The Emperor winked.

"_That _wouldn't be any trouble!" Anise disagreed, causing Peony's smile to widen. "But… there is _one _little problem..."

"Oh?" He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "What would that be?"

"Well… I know you and the Colonel are leaving soon, and… I promised Natalia I would be here when she got back, and that I would help Tear plan her wedding in the meantime. I'd be happy to go with you right now, but… I don't want to break my word."

"I see," Peony noted. He sat back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "The last thing I'd have you do is break a commitment to the royal family of Kimlasca. So, here's what we'll do. Keep your promise to your friends, and I'll send Noelle back for you as soon as you're ready to leave."

She gasped, unable to believe the Emperor's generosity. "You'd really do that? Just for me?"

"Why not?" he smiled. "Good things are worth waiting for."

Overwhelmed, Anise dropped her pastry onto the plate and all but knocked Peony's chair over, tackling him in a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, _that _was unexpected!" Peony laughed, shaking his head dazedly as she released him. "And if I'm honest, rather enjoyable. Is that how you usually show your gratitude, Anise, or did I just get lucky?"

"_Eh-he-heh_!" she laughed timidly, clasping her hands in front of her. "That was really improper, huh?"

"Only a little improper," he replied with a wink. "If you were going for 'really improper,' you should have kissed me as well."

"If it was a kiss you wanted, you should have offered me a ring and not a job," she rejoined sweetly.

Peony threw his head back and laughed. "Fair enough. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together, Anise. I'll be counting the days until I can send for you."

"So will I!" she promised happily. _A job in Grand Chokmah, making real money of my very own - and I'll be close to the Colonel, too! This must be my lucky day! _"By the way, I forgot to tell you, thanks for the coach!"

"Oh, don't mention it," he demurred. "It served its purpose. Well, now that business is out of the way, shall we chat about more personal things?"

Anise had already started on her next pastry. She swallowed hard. "Like what?"

The Emperor leaned in close. He beckoned her with a finger to bend towards him, so he could whisper in her ear: "Like whatever you can tell me about Jade's mysterious lady friend."

ooo LL ooo

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my amazing beta, Marbles. I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for all your encouragement, your attention to detail, and your inspiration along the way! You are the best!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Jade's mysterious lady friend. _For the way they twisted her heart into knots, the Emperor's words might as well have been _'You'll die miserable and alone.' _Anise gulped hard. The pastry that had been so delicious moments earlier stuck uncomfortably to the back of her throat. To think of the Colonel with someone else… "Hi-his _what_?" she asked, hoping she'd heard him wrong.

"The woman he snuck out to meet after the fireworks last night," Peony clarified, backing away just enough to catch her gaze.

_Me? _Anise realized. _Then… he doesn't really have a… _She exhaled shakily, overcome with relief.

"You know something about that, don't you?" His Majesty intuited, eyeing her closely.

She nodded slowly. "The Colonel did say he was going to meet someone in the city, but… how did _you _find out about that?"

"Jade told me last night, before he left. He all but ran off on me, wanting me to cover for him with your friends," the Emperor related, as if expecting sympathy. "Then, he came to see me just a little while ago. He asked if we could extend our visit."

Anise couldn't contain her surprise. "He did? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he scoffed. "He wants to spend more time with her."

Her heart gave a hopeful leap. "He actually _said _that?"

"No, it's just a hunch." Peony rested his head lazily to one side on his knuckles, looking somewhat put out. "I know it's none of my business what Jade gets up to on his own time. I guess it just bothers me that he's keeping secrets from me. I worry about him when he does that."

"Well, you know the Colonel," she shrugged, trying to make light of it. "He's secretive about _everything_."

"This was different, though," Peony insisted. "_He _was different."

Anise gave him a dubious look. "What do you mean, _different_?"

Peony leaned forward and lowered his voice, as though he were about to impart something confidential. "Jade got all dressed up to go see this woman. He actually wore something other than his uniform, if you can believe that. What's more, he was drinking. A _lot_."

_Like that night in Chesedonia, before we fought the Commandant, _Anise recalled. She'd gone looking for Jade, only to find him sitting alone in a run-down old bar with a stiff drink. It still made her sad to think that on what might have been their last night in the world, he'd been all by himself, swilling away his sorrows. "Does the Colonel not drink very often?"

"Jade only drinks when he has a lot on his mind," Peony divulged, "and he likes to be alone when he does it."

_That's right_, she remembered, _he sent me back to the inn that night. He wouldn't let me stay. But, if he doesn't want other people to see him when he's like that… why would he have been drinking right before he came to talk to me? _"He must have been really anxious about seeing this person."

The Emperor nodded in agreement. "Very much so, or he wouldn't have been hitting the bottle. That's why I want to find out as much as I can about this lady, whoever she is. Not just anyone can make my Jade a nervous wreck."

"You think he really cares about her, don't you?" she surmised.

"Who knows what he's feeling? This _is _Jade we're talking about," he reminded her with a smirk.

"If anyone knows the Colonel, it's you," Anise insisted. "There's some reason you think he has feelings for her that you're not telling me, and - come to think of it, why _are _you telling me all this, anyway?"

"Because I need your help, Anise," the Emperor murmured. "Jade is my oldest and dearest friend. I would never let anyone hurt him."

Wide-eyed, she could only stare back at him. "Neither would I."

"I know," he replied warmly. Peony reached across the table for her hand and clasped it gently. "That's why I'm telling you. I know I can trust you where Jade is concerned." He looked down at their joined hands for a long, tense moment before meeting her gaze with determination. "You'll help me look out for him, won't you? You won't let anyone break his heart."

"Not if I can help it," she promised faithfully. "But, I still don't understand."

"When he came back from Daath, Jade wasn't himself at all," the Emperor elucidated. "He was moping around. Distracted. You could tell he was really upset over something. Even seeing Luke and the others couldn't snap him out of it."

"But the Colonel _never _shows his feelings!" Anise asserted.

"I know. It really had me worried," Peony confessed. "But after Gailardia and Natalia's wedding, he seemed to perk up all of a sudden. I wondered why, but I didn't know for sure until he left to go meet _her_. He actually checked the mirror to see how he looked. I told him he looked handsome, but he didn't seem very reassured."

Her eyes bulged with shock. _The Colonel was worried about how he looked… to _me_?!_

"Then, he came to ask me for more time, and I told him we could stay another two days. You should have seen his face, Anise. I don't know if I've ever seen him that happy. The man was on cloud nine."

_Whaaaa…. Then because of me, the Colonel was… GAAHH!!! Does this mean what I think it means?! _Anise had to resist the urge to jump up and cheer.

"If Jade is happy, that's enough for me," Peony continued, "but if he were to find out that this woman doesn't return his feelings…"

"He'd be hurt," Anise finished, understanding clearly now. She was touched by Peony's genuine concern over his friend, and his desire to protect him. "Don't worry, Your Maj - I mean, Peony! Just leave it to me. I'll take good care of the Colonel."

Peony smiled. "I'm sure you will." Without letting go of her hand, the handsome blond man stood and helped her to her feet. "Thanks for helping me out with this. It means a lot to me, to know Jade has a friend like you looking out for him."

"Likewise," she grinned. "And we're going to be good friends too, aren't we?"

"No doubt," he heartily agreed. "Don't let Gailardia and the others keep you from me _too _long. I expect to see you in Malkuth very, very soon. In the meantime, you have plenty to keep you busy."

"Planning a wedding," she nodded vaguely, thinking of Tear and Luke.

"And keeping an eye on our mutual friend." He drew her hand in, giving it a gallant kiss. "Take care of yourself, Anise."

"You too, Peony." She genuflected deeply. "Thanks again, for everything!"

Anise waved cheerfully, scampering out of the garden. She practically skipped as she made her way into the safety of the shaded cloisters. Once there, she clasped her hands and let out a joyous squeal. _Yeah-hah! Peony thinks the Colonel is falling in love with me! _It was one thing for Mieu to think so, or even possibly Tear, but Emperor Peony was Jade's closest friend and confidante. Granted, Peony didn't know that she was the woman in question, and he wasn't aware of all the circumstances. Still, he was a reliable judge of Jade's behavior. If he was worried about the Colonel's heart getting broken, it had to be serious.

Giddy and impatient, she broke into a run. _Heh-heh! The Colonel isn't gonna know what hit him! I'll go find him, and be my most charming self, so he won't be able to resist; and then we'll - _

"In a hurry, Anise?"

Anise froze in mid-jog, her fists clenched, her knee hiked up. Just ahead of her, a tall, slim figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

It was Jade.

ooo LL ooo

Florian sank limply into his chair and gasped for breath. His office seemed to be spinning around him. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his head and waited for the faintness to pass.

Even though Anise's fonons had imbued his body and prolonged his life, the new Fon Master still tired easily. Florian figured that since he'd been so close to death when the transfer occurred, it only made sense that his constitution would be slightly weaker than before. _I could have taken more of Anise's fonons_, he thought, _but it would have killed her. As it was, I came too close. Much too close_. He could still see Colonel Curtiss's admonishing stare in his mind. Those red eyes had bored into his green ones in that moment of uncertainty, when Anise's life hung in the balance.

The Colonel was unmistakably protective of Anise. He had come at once to help when she'd asked him to. He'd even breached protocol with the Order to attend her trial and speak in her defense. The Fon Master respected Jade for that, though he knew the man distrusted him. In Florian's mind, the middle-aged Malkuth officer was more of a father figure to Anise than Oliver ever had been.

After arriving in Daath two years earlier, it hadn't taken Florian long to discover that it was Anise, not her parents, who took care of the Tatlin family. Florian saw how nearly everyone in the cathedral looked down their noses at Oliver and Pamela, while they remained blissfully oblivious to the fact that they were being disparaged. He saw the couple foolishly donating what little money they had to the church, and how frustrated it made Anise. He saw Anise endure the ridicule and childish pranks of the older girls among the Oracle Knights, and the fights and scrapes she'd had with them that left her sullen for days. He saw the intense loneliness Anise felt, the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she wrote in her secret diary, the lingering sadness in her eyes when she stole away to the library to read Master Ion's journal. Yet, despite all this, Anise forced herself to smile and keep going every day. She worked hard to save what little gald she could, buying for her parents and for Florian the necessities they couldn't have paid for themselves.

_I wanted to take care of you, Anise_, Florian mused with regret. _But in the end, all I could do was take from you, just like they do. No, even worse. Oliver and Pamela don't understand what they put you through. I did, and I did it anyway. _

Depressed, Ion's last replica tried to banish thoughts of the pigtailed Oracle Knight from his mind. He knew it was hopeless. Now a radiant young woman with dark curls spilling down her back, Anise Tatlin would never again be solely his. Wherever she had gone, men would no doubt be flocking to her with proposals. _I won't let you go that easily, Anise_, he promised. _I'll get you back. Somehow_.

There was a light clicking sound as the doorknob turned. Florian forced his eyes open and recognized Maestro Toruthen's long white robes and withered face coming towards him.

"Welcome back, Fon Master," the old man said cheerfully as he stepped inside. He closed the door behind him. "I hear your walk through town went well. The people were very pleased to see you out and about."

"I don't know how the last Ion did it," Florian rasped, still winded. "Are you sure this is really necessary?"

"The love of Daath for Fon Master Ion was very strong," Toruthen pointed out. "The people would have walked through fire for him. That love is partially what ensured your rise to the position of Fon Master. The people see you as they would have seen him. They _want _to trust you. And it is necessary that they do so. We will need all their support in the days ahead."

The Fon Master shook his head. "I'm still not sure how I feel about this. To make such a bold move, at a time when Daath isn't nearly as strong as it once was -"

"It is unavoidable. The church must be preserved, Fon Master. At any cost." On the other side of his desk, Toruthen began to pace. "Fon Master Tritheim only put off the inevitable. He knew this, as all the Maestros have known it. When the world ceased to follow the Score, when Score readings were abolished in both Kimlasca and the Malkuth Empire, Daath lost much of its former power and influence. By establishing charities and reasserting the importance of Yulia's teachings, Tritheim managed to save the Order of Lorelei from extinction. However, unless we act quickly, Daath will cease to exist completely."

"What?" Florian inhaled sharply. "Why?"

"There are many who still distrust Daath, including the Emperor of Malkuth and the King of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. The war is still fresh in their minds. They blame the church for it, rather than the Score, and our relations with them have been particularly strained. You may not know this, Fon Master, but the Order of Lorelei was forced to make heavy reparations to both countries after the war. Their sanctions have seriously weakened the church in every aspect - financially, influentially, militarily." The old Maestro halted, pausing for emphasis. "Without the Score, Daath cannot regain its former strength by peaceable means. You must realize this."

"But the people aren't ready for another war," Florian murmured. "Sending me out to smile and shake hands is one thing. Asking them to die for me is another. They won't accept this. And even if they did, we don't have the kind of manpower it would take to fight both Kimlasca and Malkuth. Too many Oracle Knights were lost in the last war."

"We lost many Oracle Knights; this is true," the other admitted. "However, your concern is unnecessary. An army exists with greater numbers than you could imagine, and they will fight for Daath, without question."

The boy blinked in disbelief. "But where? I know of no such army."

Toruthen's thin lips pressed into a smile. "Suffice to say, it exists. You need not burden yourself with worry, young Fon Master. Soon, the Order of Lorelei will reassert its authority, and you will be seen as the greatest leader of our time."

"A great leader… but there's still so much I don't know." Florian's expression was dubious. "Will you help me, Maestro Toruthen?"

"I shall be by your side until the end, Fon Master," the Maestro said grandly.

At this, the Fon Master finally nodded his acceptance. "Very well. I'll rely on you, then."

"I'm honored to have your trust." Toruthen bowed, then headed for the door. "Rest for a bit and recover your strength, Fon Master. I'll have a meal sent up for you. Perhaps with that tea you like?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." Florian hesitated for a moment, then looked up. "Wait. Have you had any luck finding Anise?"

"I think it's fairly obvious where she went. I've sent an elite group to locate and retrieve her." He glanced confidently back at Florian. "You can trust me, Fon Master. It won't be much longer."

ooo LL ooo

The Colonel arrived just in time to see Emperor Peony help Anise from her seat and kiss her hand. Concealed by the shade of the column-lined walkway, he watched with fondness as the dark-haired young woman skipped merrily through the grass. _She looks exceptionally happy_, Jade observed. He was relieved to see that she could smile again, without having to force herself.

He started to approach her and make his presence known, but at that moment, Anise stopped in the archway that led into the cloisters and let out a gleeful shriek. It seemed as if she was rejoicing over some great triumph. Jade arched an eyebrow. _Hmm. What was that about? It's safe to assume that Peony didn't propose marriage, but what else would have prompted such an ecstatic outburst? _

Still starry-eyed and smiling, Anise unwittingly began to move in his direction. Jade couldn't help but stare. What had made her so happy? Her cheeks were flushed a bright, rosy pink; her dark curls were alluringly tousled; her newly filled-out chest was heaving up and down as she laughed to herself - sweet Lorelei, he couldn't let his mind linger _there_; and her eyes, those round chocolate eyes that always peered up at him with so much adoration, were shining with excitement. Nodding to herself as if she'd decided something, she started to run.

_Well, I suppose it's now or never_, he decided. "In a hurry, Anise?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Anise came to an abrupt, almost comical halt. "Colonel! I was just coming to look for you."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" he replied.

"Oh, were you looking for me too?" she asked, clasping her hands and shooting him a coy grin.

Jade had to suppress a smile. "Of course not. A man my age has learned not to go looking for trouble."

"_Booooo_," she groaned, her grin falling flat. "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"Nothing at all. I'm overflowing with joy and serenity," he teased, enjoying their banter.

"_Uh-huh_. Well, whatever," Anise dismissed, shaking her head. "Were you on your way somewhere just now?"

"No, not really," he lied, pressing his glasses back with two fingers.

"Good! Then you can come with me!" she said, brightening.

Jade's chin jerked sharply around. In the half-second it had taken him to adjust his glasses, Anise's arms had locked around one of his. She was hugging it with a rascally smile.

The Colonel blinked a few times, puzzled. This was clearly a flirting gesture, one she'd often used on Luke in the past. Why was she clinging to _him _this way?

"If your goal was to cut off the circulation in my arm, Anise, you've certainly achieved it," he mocked. "However, I should warn you - if you don't relax your hold, it might activate the contamination effect, releasing my spear and killing us both."

"Nice try, Colonel," she grinned, "but the spear is in your _other _arm."

"My, my. I see your memory is as formidable as your grip," he complimented grimly. "In that case, may I suggest a compromise? I'll come with you, and in return, you'll let go of my arm."

"Will you stay long enough to finish our conversation from before?" she challenged.

"Yes, I suppose we can include that in the compromise," he assented, mystified.

"Good! Then it's a deal." Anise released his arm, which began to tingle. He hadn't been entirely joking about the lack of circulation. The young woman was far stronger than she looked. "You'll be proud of me, Colonel! I remember just where we left off." She reached more delicately for his hand, giving his palm a light squeeze.

Though his countenance didn't register any change at her touch, his pulse certainly did. It sped up considerably. He couldn't help but wonder why Anise was being so forward with him. Her behavior was all too suspicious. "Actually, you've got it wrong," he replied, testing her. "Wasn't it more like this?" He interlaced his fingers with hers, and glanced over to view her reaction.

It didn't disappoint. Her satisfied smile twisted into a look of shock. "Yeah," she murmured, her voice almost a squeak. "It was just like that."

"Well?" he prompted after a moment. "Weren't we going somewhere?"

"Oh! Right!" Anise flashed him a broad smile. "Let's go!" She started off with him in tow, leading him inside.

Jade studied her closely. Despite her smile, the former Fon Master Guardian was conspicuously tense and distracted. _Why does she look so nervous all of a sudden? _he wondered, arching his chin with mistrust. The Colonel hadn't seen her this keyed up since Mohs had forced her to deliver Ion to him in Daath. It was a little unnerving. Had he not seen all of them die, he might have suspected one of the God-Generals to be lurking around the next corner.

More than once, Jade caught Anise subtly glancing down at their joined hands, though he pretended not to notice. He was trying not to look himself, although the warmth of Anise's fingers locked firmly in his made that rather difficult. Jade didn't want to admit it, but he found her touch oddly soothing, much as her embrace had been in Daath. He walked slightly behind her, observing little things about her that hadn't changed - the youthful bounciness of her gait, Tokunaga clinging to her shoulders - and drinking in the sight of the things that had.

In an effort to rein in his thoughts, which were getting dangerously close to running away with him, the Colonel decided to speak. "So, where exactly are you taking me, Anise?"

"Actually, I hadn't really thought about it," she sheepishly admitted. "I just wanted to go somewhere we could finish talking, without having to worry about Luke and Tear barging in on us."

"_Hmm_. That might be problematic. I don't know if anywhere in Baticul is safe from those two," he jested. "My room is probably the best option. It's unlikely that anyone will disturb us there."

"Why is that?" she pondered.

"It adjoins Emperor Peony's suite. Tear and Luke might have no qualms about invading our privacy, but they'd hesitate before barging in on His Majesty," Jade explained.

"Yeah, they would! You're so smart, Colonel," Anise praised.

"Why, thank you, Anise." Jade pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, smiling softly at her tribute. "Speaking of Peony, what did he want just now?"

"Oh, somebody's _curious_," she teased in a singsong voice. "Well, good, because that's what I was coming to tell you. Emperor Peony made me an offer, and you won't believe what it is!"

"Something I won't believe… _hmm_. Did he ask you to marry him and be the mother of his imperial heirs?" he queried, hoping he didn't sound too serious.

She shook her head and laughed. "No, even better! He asked me to come and work for him in Malkuth."

The Colonel's neck almost snapped, he turned it so quickly. "His Majesty offered you a job? In what capacity?"

"I'm going to be a member of the Imperial Guard," the pretty dark-haired girl announced proudly. "Isn't it great, Colonel? We won't have to write letters anymore, because I'll be right there in Grand Chokmah, and you can come and see me anytime you want!"

The tightness in the pit of Jade's stomach relaxed as he realized what the Emperor had done. It was not only an incredibly kind gesture on Peony's part, but a cunning one as well.

Clearly, Peony intended to take Anise out of the Fon Master's reach. Florian would expect Anise to flee to Baticul, where she would be under the protection of the Lanvaldear family. He would never think to look for her in Malkuth instead. If tensions were stirring between Daath and Malkuth, someone like Anise would be an invaluable asset - an insider who not only knew the cathedral and the city like the back of her hand, but the way the Order of Lorelei functioned from top to bottom. King Ingobert would have Tear to advise him on such matters; now, pertaining to Daath, Emperor Peony would have an advisor of his own. _Yes_, Jade mused, _very clever indeed. Well done, Peony_.

The thought occurred to him that Peony might have a secondary motive for protecting her. The Emperor had long been aware of the soft spot in Jade's heart for little Anise Tatlin; perhaps, Jade mused ironically, longer than he himself had been aware of it. _I have to wonder… is it merely coincidental that Peony's offer involves moving Anise into the Imperial Palace, when I'm there nearly every day? _A pang of guilt struck him as he considered that it probably wasn't a coincidence. He'd been all too quick to doubt his friend.

"What's the matter, Colonel?" Anise wondered when he didn't reply.

"Nothing," Jade fibbed, assuming his mask of a smile. "It sounds like a perfectly good offer, Anise. In light of recent events, I think it was wise for you to accept it. But this will be hard for the others. They'll be sad to see you go, especially Tear. She seems to have taken you under her wing."

"Yeah. I never had a sister, or even any friends that were girls, until I met Tear. I'll really miss her. I'll miss all of them." Anise sighed heavily. "But Colonel, they all have each other to keep them company, and we don't have anybody. I was all alone in Daath, and you've been all alone in Malkuth - well, except for Emperor Peony - so won't it be better this way, for us to stay close together?"

His red eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of it that way," he confessed quietly. His hand tingled from the prolonged contact with hers. It was getting to be quite a distraction. "So, does this mean you've abandoned your search for a rich husband in Baticul?"

Anise shrugged as they turned the corner. They had nearly reached the guest wing. "Guy is married and Luke practically is, so all the good ones here are taken. That's why I'm taking my search for Mr. Right to Grand Chokmah."

"I'm surprised you haven't set your cap at Emperor Peony, as he's still single," Jade cynically declared. "You were quite taken with his mansion in Keterburg."

"You remember that?" she gaped in disbelief. "But - but that was _forever _ago, Colonel!"

"I would hardly call two years 'forever,' Anise. Besides," he added with false cheer, "it's not every day someone says they'll _settle _for me."

His barb had the intended effect. Anise hung her head, dark curls obscuring her face. "I _did _say that, didn't I? I'm sorry, Colonel. I was really stupid back then, huh?"

"Not at all," he replied gently, "though you _did _have a lot on your mind."

"But, still… you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, right?"

"I assumed as much," Jade reassured her. "Don't look so downcast, Anise. It could be worse. I could have said yes."

"_Boooo_!" she cried suddenly, jerking her hand out of his grasp. Her face was contorted with hurt as she took a step backwards. "That was mean, Colonel! I said I was sorry!"

His hand felt unexpectedly cold without hers in it. Jade frowned. "I wasn't insulting _you_, Anise. Only myself."

"I don't care! You still shouldn't say things like that," Anise fervently argued. "You're my friend, Colonel. I don't want to hear my friends say bad things about themselves."

"I see. I'll try to avoid that in the future, then," he said contritely. Instinctively, he reached out to her.

"Please do." She examined his hand dubiously, then took it, lacing her fingers through his once more.

The Necromancer relaxed his shoulders and exhaled softly at the touch. Privately, he scolded himself for being so weak. Wasn't he supposed to be getting _her _to reveal any feelings she might have for _him_, instead of the other way around? _Focus, Jade_, he instructed himself harshly.

She wasn't looking at him now, he noticed. She wasn't speaking, either. In a highly uncharacteristic hush, Anise seemed to be as lost in her own thoughts as he was in his. Jade allowed the silence to persist a little longer. He needed the time to regain his composure. They kept walking, finally reaching his room.

"Here we are," he said unnecessarily. He led her inside and closed the door behind them.

"This is much bigger than Tear's room," she finally spoke up, peering around at the fancy arrangement of sofa and chairs.

"Naturally, the Emperor's guest chamber is the largest in the castle," Jade reminded her. "My room is this way."

Jade's room might have been slightly smaller than Peony's, but it was no less beautifully decorated. A tapestry with a brightly-feathered phoenix hung on the wall, and the heavy drapes and plush bedding were Kimlascan crimson, brocaded with a rich design that incorporated golden feathers. A large bath was situated around a corner, divided from the bedchamber by a stained glass door.

As her little fingers slipped out of his and she wandered curiously around, Jade was embarrassed by the thoughts that flashed through his mind. The Colonel cleared his throat. "Have a seat, Anise," he called, locking the door behind them.

Anise sat on the edge of the bed and peered expectantly up at him. Jade tried not to stare, although it was difficult. It seemed Tear had purchased new clothes for Anise in Baticul. It had been hard enough not to ogle her in her makeshift Fon Master Guardian's uniform. Now, in the rose-colored Kimlascan dress with its feminine lines and figure-gracing folds, it was nearly impossible.

"What is it?" she asked uncertainly.

"I see you and Tear did some shopping that wasn't related to the wedding," he pointed out, sitting next to her. "The dress is a nice change."

Anise smiled happily. "Do you like it? The lady at the shop wanted me to get one like it in yellow, but you know me - I wanted pink." She pointed the toes of her boots out and stared at them. "It was really sweet of Tear to do this for me."

"Indeed it was," he agreed.

The young woman took Tokunaga down from her shoulders and hugged him against her chest. "I didn't want to tell you until we were alone, but… Tear's not in the Oracle Knights anymore, either."

"She's already resigned?" Jade marveled. "That's certainly unexpected. Still, given the timing, I suppose it's for the best. Is that the reason for the change of attire?"

Anise nodded. "She wanted Luke to see that she's Kimlascan now, and that she won't regret her decision. I don't know why she felt so insecure. Luke's obviously in love with her."

"Yes," he affirmed, "but try to remember, Luke has undergone a life-altering change. He's not exactly the person he was before. Also, they were apart for two years. It's going to take some time for them to get used to one another again."

"I guess so," she shrugged, although she looked uncertain.

"But, moving on. We have matters of our own to discuss. Is the agreement we made earlier still valid?"

Anise arched an eyebrow. "What agreement?"

Jade folded his arms. "You said you would answer my questions if I asked nicely."

"I did say that," Anise recalled, "but I also said you had to answer mine. Will you, Colonel?"

He hesitated a moment. "I suppose that's only fair. Ladies first, then."

ooo LL oo


	10. Chapter 10

ooo LL ooo

Luke entered the royal parlor, closely followed by Tear and Mieu. Three arched windows lined one wall of the room, offering a fine prospect of the forest behind the castle. A long white table with velvet-cushioned chairs dominated the room, but there was also a slightly less formal sitting area.

"While I was waiting for you and Anise to get back, Father came by," Luke explained as they headed inside. "He has to take care of some business here and meet with my uncle. He wanted us to wait here for him. We can all take his carriage home."

"What about Anise?" Tear wondered.

"I wasn't sure how long her meeting with Emperor Peony would last," the Duke's son shrugged. "Don't worry. I mentioned it to Father. He said he'd send someone to let her know. If we have to leave before she's finished, he'll send the carriage back for her."

The Melodist paused pensively beside one of the windows. "Even if their meeting doesn't last long, Anise may not come straight away. Emperor Peony wasn't the only one who wanted to speak with her before she left the castle."

"That's right," Mieu confirmed in a soft squeak, "Jade wanted to talk to Anise, too."

"Jade?" Luke echoed with surprise.

"Mieu." Tear glanced purposefully at the cheagle. "Would you mind leaving Luke and I alone for a little while?"

The little blue cheagle made a sad face. "_Mieuuu_…"

"It won't be for long," Luke promised with a smile, ruffling Mieu's fur. "And after we get back to the manor, I'll ask Father's cook to make a special cake just for you."

"_Cake!_" Mieu's sapphire eyes bulged with joy. He worked his little arms and legs fast, floating cheerfully out into the hall.

Luke closed the door behind the cheagle. "Alone at last," he teased, walking towards her.

Tear smiled softly. "He really is devoted to you."

"I know," the young swordsman said wistfully. "But I'm worried that he's getting too attached to me, and too used to living among humans." He came alongside his betrothed, standing with her and gazing through the glass over the forest. "The Cheagle Elder said he only had to stay with me for one turn of the seasons, and it's been almost three."

"You think Mieu would be happier among his own kind," she intuited. "But if that's true, why hasn't he gone back to them already?"

"Maybe he's worried about me. About us." Luke lowered his head, the angular red points of his hair hiding his eyes. "I'm not blind, Tear. I can tell you're unhappy."

"Luke…" she breathed.

When she didn't deny it, Luke knew he was right. His fingers clenched at his sides. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. Whatever you need to say, just say it."

"Even if it hurts?" she questioned inaudibly.

"Even if it does, I want to know."

Her light brown hair swished between them as she turned away. "I don't know who you really are," she revealed in a whisper. "You haven't been the same since Lorelei sent you back to us. You're Luke, but you're not Luke. You're Asch, but you're not Asch. Inside, you're two very different people trying to be one person, and I'm afraid it's going to tear you in two. As it's already doing to me."

"Tear…" He glanced hastily back at her. Beneath the curtain of her hair, one white-gloved hand was visibly fisted against her chest, as though guarding her heart.

"I know it's not your fault!" Tear conceded. "But after waiting two years, hoping and praying you were still alive, I finally have you here with me. That's why it hurts so much when you pull away from me, or you go all quiet and I can't reach you. It feels like the man I love has disappeared again; or worse, that he's stopped loving me."

"Why haven't you said anything?" Luke murmured.

"Because it isn't right for me to feel this way!" she exclaimed, whirling around to face him. "You sacrificed your life for everyone you loved, as both Asch and Luke. It should be enough that you've come back! How can I be so selfish and still claim to love you?"

"You're not being selfish. I promised I would come back, but when I did, it wasn't the way you expected." Frustrated, Luke tightened his fists. "_Dammit! _Why can't I just be one person, even for you?"

"Luke." Tear clutched her spear. "I've never asked it of you, but… if we're to move past this, I need to know. What did Lorelei do to you?"

The red-haired man beside her opened his eyes, and a haunted fusion of Asch and Luke gazed back at her through those emerald-green orbs. Tear gasped. When he looked at her like that, she really couldn't tell who he was. He moved to the window, leaning on the casement and staring at his reflection in the glass.

"After everyone left Eldrant, I set Lorelei free," he replied quietly. "There was a glow around me, keeping me safe as the island began to crumble. I fell slowly, like you would in a dream. On the way down, Asch's body fell into my arms. I remember looking at him, thinking that if he had to die, it was only right that I should die with him. Then, Lorelei appeared. He said I had earned his utmost respect, but even then, I knew he wasn't talking just to me - he was talking to Asch too.

"That's when it happened. I felt Lorelei flowing into me. There was light all around. It was too bright to see what was happening, but I could feel Asch's body lifting out of my arms. Then I felt heat, burning me all over. It was Lorelei, fusing the two of us together - finger by finger, arm by arm, making us one person. Asch's memories and feelings started rushing into my head. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I couldn't even move." Luke's eyes closed. He sighed. "The next thing I knew, it was night, and I was waking up in the grass. I stood up and looked around. That's when I saw the ruins of Hod, and I knew it hadn't been a dream."

"Luke…" she whispered, covering her mouth in concern.

"Asch is as much a part of me as Luke is," he finished, turning to Tear with a solemn countenance. "I hear his thoughts in my head, but they're _my _thoughts. I feel his feelings in my heart, but they're _my _feelings. Inside me, it's starting to feel natural now, like we were always one person, not two people living separate lives.

"But I knew this would be hard for you, Tear. I knew it would hurt you to look at me and see Asch staring back at you. That's why every time I started to feel more like Asch than Luke, I stayed away from you. I didn't realize that was just hurting you more." He dropped his head to one side. "I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you, and… for that reason, I'll understand if you don't want to stay."

"Idiot! I don't want to leave you!" Tear cried.

The Duke's son looked up suddenly, surprised and touched by her devotion. "Y-you mean that?"

"I promised Luke I would wait for him, didn't I?" she reminded him, blue-green eyes shining. "And I'll keep that promise. As long as you want me, I'll be here. Always."

Luke sucked in a shaky breath. "Your Luke is still here, Tear. He may be different than you remember, but he still loves you. Please don't leave him alone."

Overwhelmed, Tear dropped her spear with a clatter and ran into his open arms. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, astonishing both Luke and herself with her forwardness. Luke tightened his grip around her, ardently returning her kiss.

The moment might have gone on indefinitely, had Mieu not chosen that second to scratch at the door. "Master? Can I come in now?"

Luke groaned, reluctantly letting go of Tear's kiss-swollen lower lip. "Go away, Thing!" he shouted, for a moment sounding almost exactly like the arrogant replica he'd once been.

Mieu gave a frightened little squeal. "Sorry, Master! Mieu will come back later!"

Tear peered up at her fiancée, stunned. "You haven't spoken to Mieu like that since…"

"Now do you believe it's really me?" he asked, arching his chin. She could see it now, in his eyes - both Asch and Luke, staring down at her, two men dissolving into one - one that was whole, and who loved her, without question.

"You didn't have to hurt Mieu's feelings to prove it to me," she scolded, although she couldn't help looking relieved.

"Still a cold-hearted woman," he joked, kissing her brow. "So, is everything all right between us now?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling. "As long as I know you love me, that's enough."

"Don't worry. That's one thing about me that will never change." Luke gave her a soft kiss to seal that promise, then took in the sight of her appreciatively. "That's a pretty dress. I meant to tell you before, but we got distracted. What's the occasion?"

She blushed slightly. "Isn't this how noblewomen in Kimlasca dress?"

"It is," he shrugged, "but what's wrong with your uniform?"

"It's an Oracle Knight uniform," Tear explained. "Only Oracle Knights are supposed to wear them."

"But you're -" Luke's jaw dropped as he realized what she was saying.

"I'm free," Tear finished for him. "Free to be with you, as a citizen of Kimlasca."

"Tear." She'd never had any intentions of leaving him. Luke knew that now. His fingers brushed her hair back over her shoulders, and he smiled when she shivered at his touch. "Did I mention that you look really beautiful in green?"

"I'm glad you like it." Tear was glowing with joy. "Why don't we sit down for awhile? We may be waiting some time for your father, and for Anise."

He picked up her spear for her and propped it against the wall, then sat next to her on the crimson-cushioned sofa. "Oh! That reminds me. Weren't you saying that Jade wanted to talk to Anise about something?"

"Yes," Tear affirmed. "He's been trying to talk to her for a while now, but we've been interrupting."

"Right," Luke admitted, diffidently rubbing the back of his neck. "Whatever it is must be pretty serious, huh?"

"It must be, or he wouldn't be so persistent. He hasn't told me exactly what it is, but…"

"But?" Luke encouraged.

She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "Has the Colonel's behavior seemed different to you the last few days?"

"Now that you mention it, Jade _has _been acting weird," the red-haired young man admitted, "or, at least, weirder than he usually does."

"I think I may know why." Tear pursed her lips. "After the wedding, I saw the Colonel standing off to himself, and I thought I should go talk to him. He noticed that I wasn't myself, and asked how the two of us were doing. I confided in him. I told him I was trying not to question my love for you now that you'd changed; that it wouldn't be right to, since that only happened because you were willing to give your life for your friends. That's when he told me something very strange. He said he understood my feelings, better than I knew."

"_Jade _said something that honest?" he gasped.

"I was surprised, too, but he seemed sincere."

"Then, Jade is in love with somebody? Somebody who changed because of…" Luke's jaw dropped. "_Anise_?!"

The pretty Melodist nodded. "I'll admit that I was shocked when I realized he wasn't merely offering me his sympathy. For the Colonel, that remark was very indiscreet."

"That's putting it mildly," he scoffed. "I wonder why he would say something like that to you."

"I wasn't sure at first," she confessed quietly. "Once I realized what he'd really meant, I started to question whether or not it was right, since Anise was still so young on the inside. But, then I thought about how the Colonel compared her to you. As a replica, you'd only been alive for seven years when I met you - a child's age, by any standards - yet I had feelings for you that couldn't be denied." Tear rested her head against Luke's shoulder. "I think he saw me as the one person who might understand his feelings."

"Poor Jade. I never thought he'd feel like that about _anybody_." Luke sighed, adjusting his arm so Tear could rest against him more comfortably. "I guess this changes everything, doesn't it? Now that she's not a little girl anymore, I mean."

"Yes. I'm sure this has been almost as hard for him as it has for Anise. Although…"

"What is it?" he asked gently, sensing Tear's concern.

"Anise has been going through more than she told us when she first arrived," she revealed, tilting her neck up so she could look at him. "She's resigned as Fon Master Guardian. It seems she has no intentions of ever returning to Daath."

"Why?" Luke asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"She wouldn't say any more, but it must have been something serious. Her parents are still there. Leaving them behind isn't a decision Anise would have made lightly." Tear frowned. "She probably doesn't want to frighten us by telling us how bad things really are in Daath."

His jaw clenched. "Uncle is really concerned about Daath. So is Father. For Natalia and Guy's wedding to have come and gone, and still no word…"

"That, and the selection of a new Fon Master," Tear reminded him, her expression darkening. "It's as though Daath is deliberately cutting all ties with Kimlasca."

"Not just Kimlasca," Luke replied. "It seems that Emperor Peony hasn't heard anything from them, either." His eyes flashed open. "Do you think that's why he wanted to talk to Anise?"

"It would make sense. She just left there, after all." She held Luke closer, suddenly needing to feel that he was near. "I'm afraid, Luke. I'm afraid that after all we went through before, it still isn't over. Tritheim was doing his best to make the Order of Lorelei a force for good in the world, but now that he's gone…"

"It's going to be all right, Tear." Luke kissed her brow. "You don't ever have to go back there. Neither does Anise."

"And what if a fight comes to us here?" Tear wondered.

"Then we'll all face it together, side by side," he said with confidence. "Don't worry. No matter what happens, we'll make it through. In the meantime, Guy will take care of Natalia, and Jade will take care of Anise." His finger darted in front of her lips before she could protest. "And I'll take care of you."

ooo LL ooo

Anise took a deep, slow breath and tried to steady herself. This wasn't going to be easy.

She'd left Peony practically bursting with confidence, but her tryst with the Colonel wasn't going nearly as smoothly as she'd hoped. To start with, he'd caught her off guard, showing up when she least expected him. Anise had quickly recovered and poured on the charm, but exerting her feminine wiles seemed to provoke his suspicion rather than his interest. His prolonged holding of her hand had been promising, but it had left her too distracted to flirt properly, and produced no visible effect on him. Worst of all, she had come dangerously close to admitting her feelings in the hall, when Jade insinuated that marriage to him would be a bad thing. _He doesn't really believe that...does he?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

Now she was sitting next to him on his bed, trying to make the best of it and keep going. _Come on, Future Mrs. Colonel, don't give up now! Just look him in the eye - try not to get distracted by how pretty he is - and ask him. Easy enough, right? Okay, here we go!_

"So," she began, hiding her nervousness remarkably well, "why is it that you couldn't look at me before?"

Jade averted his gaze, as though he'd been both expecting and dreading that question. "I told you before that I blamed myself for not keeping a closer eye on you. However, that wasn't the only reason. Despite all my years of research regarding replicas, I was powerless to aid Florian when it mattered. When I looked at you, I saw my own failure staring back at me. I couldn't forgive myself for it."

"So you felt guilty," she summarized softly, squeezing Tokunaga against her chest.

His eyes found her again. "Yes," he affirmed quietly, "I suppose I did."

"But you shouldn't have. It was _my _decision, Colonel," she said earnestly, "_my _responsibility. If anything, you should have blamed me."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Anise," Jade was quick to rejoin. "I was very angry with you for taking such a rash action on your own. It wasn't easy for me to forgive you."

"But you did, didn't you?" she asked timidly.

"Yes. Nonetheless, I suggest that in the future, you refrain from doing anything so reckless. If anything like that happens again, don't expect me to be so understanding." He adjusted his glasses. "I believe it's my turn."

Anise nodded, disappointed. While it was good to know that the Colonel cared enough as a friend to feel remorseful over the fact that she'd almost died, she'd been hoping for another answer. "Go ahead."

Jade immediately asked the question she assumed he would. "Why did you leave Daath?"

"Lots of reasons," she said, feeling the need to look away from him while answering. His stare was simply too intense, and stirred too many feelings for her to think rationally. "But mostly because Florian wanted to lock me up, and a bunch of Oracle Knights were chasing me."

The Colonel's eyebrows arched slightly. "You had to escape?"

Glumly, Anise nodded. "I resigned as Florian's Fon Master Guardian, but he wasn't going to let me leave. He shouted for the guards, and I ran." She shuddered as images of her flight from the cathedral flooded her mind; images of armored knights charging after her, and Ion's face, staring at her with a coldness that her Ion never had… "Florian isn't the person I thought he was. He doesn't want to be Fon Master so he can help people. He just wants the attention that comes with it. He doesn't care what happens to the church. Or to me."

To her surprise, Jade didn't argue the point. "I know how much reforming the church meant to you; not only for Ion's sake, but for your own. I'm surprised you didn't stay and try to guide Florian into being a better Fon Master."

Forcefully, she shook her head. "He wouldn't have listened to me. Besides, to stay, I would have had to… I only ever thought of him as a brother, but he wanted... he thought we were like _that_."

"Weren't you?" the Colonel posed.

"No!" Anise cried indignantly. "Never."

"Oh. I see." For the first time, traces of astonishment tinged Jade's expression. "I suppose I assumed... since you were so close to Ion…"

"Ion and Florian aren't the same person. You of all people should know that," she chided.

"Indeed." The Colonel held her gaze firmly. "Be that as it may, you were exceptionally attached to Ion. It would have been only natural for you to feel similarly for Florian, albeit to a lesser degree. Consider Natalia. Even after she learned that Asch was the real Luke, her feelings for our Luke were still very strong. It was difficult for her to separate her emotions between them, and to see them as two separate men."

"But, after Akzeriuth... when Luke had gone so far…" Anise recalled softly.

At this, Jade relented. "I see your point. If Florian doesn't lead the church well, it could lead to disaster and perhaps even war, just as Akzeriuth did."

"I never thought about it, but I guess Florian is like Luke was back then," she mused. "He thought he knew everything, and he wouldn't listen to anybody. He was so wrapped up in wanting to feel important that he didn't care about the people around him." Remembering Florian's ill-timed attempt at romance, Anise stuck her tongue out and scowled. "At least Luke didn't try to kiss Natalia, though."

When she looked up again, the Colonel was making a strange face. His eyebrows were arched so high that they nearly disappeared into the light brown part of his hair. "Florian kissed you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, and I wish he hadn't," she relayed with a maudlin look. "It was too weird."

"Oh, then it wasn't like kissing Ion?" Jade inquired.

"I never -" she began, before the full effect of what he'd asked washed over her. "Wait a minute! Why are you asking?"

The Colonel shrugged. "I'm compiling a list of comparisons between replicas and originals. It would be a useful addition to my notes."

"_Uuughh_," Anise groaned, rolling her eyes. "I should have known."

"Statistically, originals are far more adept at kissing than replicas," he continued impassively, pressing his glasses into place with a finger. "Their lips are stronger, their reaction time is swifter, and they exhibit much greater stamina."

His shocking turn of conversation caught her off guard. "Emperor Peony let you bring back fomicry so you could research _that? _Please tell me you haven't been going around kissing replicas, Colonel, that would just be -" Suddenly, a much worse thought flitted through her head, making her almost nauseous. "_Ew! _Colonel! You haven't kissed _Luke_, have you?!"

"No, I'm afraid my tastes don't lie in that direction," he said flatly. "Besides, Tear wouldn't have taken that too kindly." He gave her a sidelong look. "What about you, Anise? Do you have any comparison with originals I can add to my notes? In the interests of science, of course."

Realizing that it was a joke, Anise grimaced. "Didn't you tell me before that it wasn't nice to pry, Colonel? Besides, a lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"You were the one who brought up kissing Florian," Jade replied easily.

Flustered, she found herself scrambling for an answer. "Well, _yeah_, but... Wait a minute, don't I get another question?"

The Colonel smiled indulgently. "Oh, dear! In my old age, it must have slipped my mind."

_Old age, shmold age_, Anise griped inwardly. _The Colonel's not exactly making this easy for me! Still, I should give it one more shot. I at least have to try…_

"Hmm. This must be serious," Jade speculated, seeing how hesitant Anise was to proceed.

"It is," Anise confirmed, "at least, it is to me. Colonel… when you left Daath, I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. I didn't understand – I _don't_ understand – how you could just walk away like that. And I need to know." She sucked in a shaky breath, summoning up all her courage. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

As if the words were magic, his teasing smirk disappeared. His eyes fixed her gaze - those strange, unknowable red eyes, staring back at her behind the wall of his glasses. As it had in the inn, the tension began to swell between them.

"Say something," she encouraged.

His eyes disappeared behind the glare of his spectacles. "What do you want me to say, Anise?"

"I want you to _answer _me. You promised you would, Colonel."

Jade sighed heavily, shaking his head. "You're still such a child," he murmured, as though that explained everything.

"_What?" _Anise's jaw dropped in incredulity. He had sidestepped her question entirely. "What is that supposed to mean?"

When he met her gaze again, it was with something resembling pity. "I would explain it to you, but I'm not sure you want to hear it."

"_Ugh! _Don't give me that!" she cried in frustration. "Do you think I'm stupid? That I don't know what you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, as though he really didn't know.

Exasperated, Anise balled up her fists, not even noticing as Tokunaga slid off her lap. "Dodging the question, that's what! You're running away from me now, just like you ran away from me in Daath, and I'm _sick _of it! I'm sick of wondering why you left the way you did, and I'm sick of trying to figure out what you're feeling, and the only reason I haven't given up already is because I –" She stopped herself short, trembling inside. Her lip quivered with the tremendous effort of holding it back.

"Because you… _what_, Anise?" he asked inaudibly.

That gentle prod was all it took. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Fine! You want me to say it? I'll say it! _I love you!_ There. Are you happy? Knowing you, you're going to make some kind of a joke out of it. _'Stupid little Anise has feelings for the Colonel, ha ha ha!'_ Well, what are you waiting for? Just do it and get it over with. Go ahead, _laugh_!"

The Colonel was quiet for a moment. He wasn't laughing. He wasn't even smiling. "Anise…"

"Oh, _great_. That's even worse. You feel _sorry _for me." She shook her head vehemently, her hair mercifully hiding her tear-soaked face from view. "I'm such an _idiot_. I don't know why I thought… just forget I said it." She stood up to leave, but the Colonel caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Let me go."

"I'll do no such thing." He stood and turned her around so she was facing him, but Anise still couldn't look at him – not even when he drew her consolingly into his arms. "My, my. You do have quite a flair for the dramatic, don't you?"

"Don't make fun of me!" Anise demanded, yanking on the lapels of his coat.

"I'm not," he promised. "However, if you could take out your anger on some part of my uniform that doesn't strangle me…"

A fresh wave of tears hit as she loosed her fingers from his lapels and wound them around his back. Anise buried her face into his coat, sobbing. One of Jade's elbows remained locked around her, but his other arm moved so that he could stroke her hair. As his hand swept down the back of her head, Anise inhaled shakily. "C-colonel?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to say anything about… what I said?"

Jade made a sound that was somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. "I will, but not just now. Anything I said would run the risk of being anti-climactic. Besides, it's rather comfortable like this."

"_Huh_?" Bleary-eyed, Anise finally looked up at him.

The Colonel was glancing out the window, where the sun was setting over the white towers of King Ingobert's castle. "Looks like it's getting late. Tear and Luke will be looking for you soon, if they're not already."

"I know," she muttered. "You don't think they'll be mad, do you?"

"No, but they _will_ be worried - and if you don't keep them happy, they might not let me come and see you tomorrow."

Her jaw dropped. "Y-you really want to?"

"Well, assuming you can dry your face between now and then, and that a nice, warm dinner and some sleep will improve your mood. I enjoy your company much more when you aren't crying - and my uniform takes less abuse." He smiled softly.

Anise shook her head in disbelief. Only the Colonel could say something like that at such a moment and get away with it. "All right, all right, I get it. I'm going."

"First, let me look at you. If you go out there looking like you did a minute ago, Tear will be after my head." Anise obligingly tilted her chin up, and he examined her face for any lingering evidence that she'd been crying. Jade brushed the clinging strands of hair back from her face and dabbed delicately at her tears with a long, blue-gloved finger. "All right, nearly done. Close your eyes for just a second. I missed a spot."

Obediently, she let her eyelids slip shut. _This is too weird_, she thought as his fingers drifted over her face. "Did you get it?"

"Almost." His voice sounded closer; a low whisper, tickling at her ear. "Good night, Anise." And then she felt something warm press softly against her cheekbone, just below her right eyelid.

Her eyes fluttered open in amazement as she realized what he had done. Jade's lips backed slowly away from her cheek. His face, however, was still unnervingly close. She could feel the heat of his breath as he lingered, waiting for some response.

Anise tried to speak, but all that came out was air. Fortunately, her hands still seemed to function. Her fingers caught hold of the Colonel's coat and gripped it tightly. She tried to meet his gaze, but she never made it to his eyes. His mouth was in her way, distracting her, luring her towards it, and she had fallen for the bait. _Oh, Colonel_, she thought, as the lips that had so gently brushed her cheek closed firmly over her own.

A tingling rush swept over her as Jade's fingers crept into her hair. He captured her lips chastely at first, slowly caressing them between the warm folds of his mouth as though they had all the time in the world. Anise whimpered. She unconsciously began to mimic his motions, arching her chin so she could catch hold and tug lightly at his lower lip.

At this, Jade drew back, though his satisfied smirk left little doubt that he'd enjoyed it. The Colonel traced a tender line around her jaw.

Anise blinked rapidly, trying to catch her breath, although Jade's continued closeness and the tickling sensation of his glove under her chin made that particularly difficult. She gulped hard, then looked up into his smile. "Um… I…"

"Why, Anise," he remarked slyly, "I never thought I'd see anything render _you_ speechless."

"C-Colonel!" she said indignantly, finding her voice.

"Ah, but it didn't last," he pretended to sigh. "Nonetheless, I'm flattered."

"You are?" Anise wondered, feeling a little less miffed.

"Naturally. Although, you should remember," he teased, tapping his finger lightly on the end of her button nose, "flattery will get you nowhere with me. And now, you really should be running along. You know how grumpy Luke will be if you make him miss dinner."

"Do I have to?" she whined.

That seemed to amuse the Colonel. "_Ha ha ha! _Pleasurable as it was, Anise, I'm afraid that's quite enough for one evening."

"_Booo_," Anise muttered. "Well, what about tomorrow?"

"We'll see," he grinned, "but only if you go. Don't forget Tokunaga, now."

"Okay." She knelt and picked up the puppet, putting him back on her shoulders. "Good night, Colonel."

He opened the door for her, and when she looked at him one last time, his red eyes were all but glowing. "It most certainly is."

ooo LL ooo

_A/N: Yes, they finally kissed! If that made you smile, leave me a review & let me know! Thanks! More to come in Chapter 11..._


End file.
